United
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: After a near capture of the Rokubi vessel, the villages unite and bring the nine together. Only problem, old issues never die. Naruto/?, Lemons
1. Plan for the Jinchuuriki

**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is a new story which will be one of the first to reveal the true vessels of the nine. There might be others, but I do not know as I just saw the picture of them and decided to make a story out of it. The picture is on Wikipedia so if you want to look it up, type jinchuuriki. If you look at it, you'll know what everyone looks like along where I came up with this story. The problem with that picture is that there was no names so I'm making up the other five as the nine, eight, two and one tail are the only ones named. The pairing has already been set and you will figure it out pretty quickly. By the by, I am going to give warnings to anything that is either violent or sexual based even if the later is not a lemon. And on that subject, there will be a good few lemons in this story, so I hope you enjoy them.

Music Playlist I created for this story:

Someday (Theme Song), Savin' Me, Breathe - Nickelback

What I've Done, Somewhere I Belong (Ending Theme), Crawling - Linkin Park

Animal I Have Become, Riot, Time of Dying - Three Days Grace

Headstrong - Trapt

Whisper, Going Under, Bring Me to Life - Evanescence

Everything - Alanis Morissette

Guilty - The Rasmus

**Warning!! This chapter contains sexual content and is not for those who do not want to read it.**

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

In a dim room, six figures were sitting around a table. The vast majority of the group was male, but there was one particular one that happened to be a female with dusty blonde hair and a buxom chest that stood out making almost every man there drool thanks to the Toad Sannin's works. Of course this just pissed off the Slug Sannin as she glared down the rest of the six. "If you all keep staring, I'm going to rip each of your pride and joy's off! Now can we please get to why we were called here by our land's lords in the first place?"

All but one male in the room flinched and scooted their chairs away from the irate blonde Hokage. The first to overcome his fear of having his life ripped off was a dark skin colored man wearing a yellow version of the Hokage's robes, which Tsunade forsake as they just didn't fit her or her style. "Yes, as much as we all want to marvel the woman Jiraiya writes about so often, we have business to attend to. Mainly, the safety of our demon vessels and the growing threat of the Akatsuki." Tsunade twitched hearing Jiraiya's name and reminded herself to kill the pervert when she ran into him again as the Raikage continued. "I fear for my brother's sake as they have already attempted to capture the six tail vessel and are beginning to hunt down the others. We must unite our forces until they are eliminated."

All nodded in understanding except Tsunade who narrowed her eyes knowing that the Cloud Village had another vessel and he made no mention of her. Pushing that aside but making a mental note of reminding Jiraiya to get her to defect from their village if she was treated as bad as she thought. She knew Naruto wouldn't mind to having someone that knows his pain around. "As much as I hate to say this, but I do agree with you on that point, Gin. I also fear for my godson's safety as he has stayed innocent even through the hell he has gone through. Being chased down by nine S-rank nukenin from each of our villages is only going to add to it. But what do you propose we do. It is a well known fact that most of our shinobi dislike each other for the wars in the past or some other stupid reason."

The red head sitting next to her and was unfazed by her commits before nodded in agreement as his aquamarine eyes scanned through the area as a man wearing a Waterfall head band spoke. "It is a possibility that we gather all of our vessels and have them form their own teams to fight against those who are assigned to capture them."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his commit and shook his head work. "That will not work as I cannot leave my village as the only other that can run it is running out of time. While your plan has merit, it isn't the best solution. And if I could leave my village unattended for a short intervals, we would have to form teams of three to four who more then likely have the same problems Tsunade has voiced."

Tsunade was actually stunned that Gaara spoke so much, but her eyes picked up as she had an idea. "Actually Gaara, his plan isn't half as bad as you think and you do not give Chiyo the credit she deserves as she is still very capable for her age." Once again with all attention on her this time without them admiring her because of her perverted teammate's work, she smirked as she continued. "As he said, we should gather the eight and form teams that would be best suited to taking out their captors. Not only this, we send one of our most trusted shinobi along with them if they cannot look past the hate for the other villages and keep the others from head butting too often…"

"Sorry to interrupt, _Hokage_, but that plan will not work." Tsunade narrowed her eyes as the Tsuchikage glared at her with much disdain having ran into each other several times in the past. "I personally witnessed the power of one of their shinobi when we tried to lend Ame aid during the civil war that is still going on there now. That one man decimated my entire force killing over fifty jounin, thirty-five chunin and would have defeat me as well if the Ame force hadn't arrived. That one man could match your _Kiroi Senko _seeing that he defeated us within five minutes with nothing but his bloodline and a few summons."

All the Kages and village leaders narrowed their eyes hearing this. Even if they didn't like to admit it, the Tsuchikage was pretty damn strong and if he was defeated along with an assault force being wiped out, this guy must have been in lack of better words, godly. But at the end, Tsunade smirked as she remembered one thing that Jiraiya had mentioned that Naruto had learned. "Yes, but he has yet to run into the NEW _Kiroi Senko_." The blood of all the older Kages and village leaders left their face hearing this before Tsunade continued on. "That is why letting the eight of them form their own teams is not a bad idea as if comes down to it, he can be there in seconds to change the course of a battle."

"I agree. Chiyo can look after my village for short intervals but I request who may be on my team have passports to cross into my village and passports for any of the villages they are from." Gaara spoke in his usual emotionless tone though he instantly figured out who Tsunade was talking about and he was mentally smirking at this, wanting to see how strong his friend had gotten.

Hearing this, one by one the Raikage, Mizukage and the Waterfall leader agreed to the plan as it was the only one they had. The last one that had not agreed was the Tsuchikage who was glaring at Tsunade. "I will agree only on the condition that no Konoha shinobi is to cross my lands or it will be the death of them and a new war between our villages. And as such, Tenchi and Renji will not be placed on a team with your vessel either."

Tsunade was glaring daggers at the man, but concede knowing exactly what was shoved up his ass when another voice spoke that came from the Waterfall leader. "Fine. So then we all agree with our own conditions that uniting our jinchuuriki is the best decision at this time. I have another point to bring up, who to lead them? I truly believe that Jiraiya of the Sannin will be the best choice as he still freelances for us in difficult times."

"I concur. Jiraiya has been most useful with his spy network as it has given me enough knowledge to know my brother is in danger. That and as of this moment, I do not think anyone at this table could defeat him so he may be the only one that could stand a chance against the one that beat you, Lang. But to add on to that, I believe Gaara-dono should also be a team leader. After all he is one himself and is the Kazekage." Gin spoke as he agreed whole heartedly with the Waterfall leader's suggestion added his own but at the end was looking over at the Tsuchikage.

As Lang growled, both Gaara and Tsunade agreed as well making him further angry. While he knew the pervert was powerful and he thanked god he didn't kill him thanks to the Icha Icha series, but to admit he was more powerful then he was insulted his pride. "I will not agree to Jiraiya leading them, but seeing that I've already been out numbered, I will allow it if he stays away from Renji and Tenchi."

The Mizukage nodded in agreement with Lang before speaking. "I have the same condition except if my son is in danger for him to step in." Seeing everyone nodding in agreement which more, he had seen enough mirales for one day and called it quits. "Then it is settled, have them report here at this time in one week."

Seeing everyone nod, they all disappeared not wanting to be there any longer and to inform the ones they would be sending her to head out.

* * *

"Ero-sennin! What is the deal with coming here?" Naruto complained as they were outside of a village he had never been into. "I mean we were suppose to head back to Konoha so I…"

"Naruto, shut up. There is a reason Tsunade sent us out here and it deals with your protection. The other seven should be arriving soon." Jiraiya responded getting annoyed at Naruto's constant whining. While he could understand the boy wanted to go home, there were other problems at hand. "Retrieving Sasuke is going to have to wait. Besides, this is going to draw him out anyways seeing the one he is after is going to be involved with this mission."

"Akatsuki?!" Naruto said in a low voice as he began to understand what Jiraiya was saying seeing that he knew that there was one person that could draw Sasuke out into the open. Seeing Jiraiya nod, he refrained from growling knowing this was not going to be a picnic as whatever this was making Jiraiya nervous before he spotted someone in the distance and didn't recognize them. As they approached, Jiraiya instantly recognized both as he had been gathering information on the Cloud. As they walked up, Naruto began to notice key details about them.

The first he noticed was the rather large dark skinned man wearing a hood on his head that was kept on by his Kumogakure headband. He didn't wear a shirt which in turned showed off his ripped torso and with the white fingerless gloves he wore made him believe this guy was a Taijutsu expert as he seemed to look similar to a body builder, kind of like Gai…

The other with him was dwarfed by the towering man, but still had an aura of power around her nearly that matched his. She had long golden blonde hair that was wrapped in bindings from her neck down. Her emerald slanted eyes caught his attention along with her somewhat tomboyish looking face. Her clothes were rather decent as they weren't too tight except for around the chest which Naruto immediately avoided as he seen what happened to Jiraiya when he stared as Tsunade.

As he finished examining the two, the dark skinned man bowed as he noticed Jiraiya which in turn had the girl bow as well seeing that her partner was doing so. "Jiraiya-sama, I did not expect you to be here so early." Seeing Jiraiya giving them a slight nod, he stood straight up and turned to Naruto. "So this must be the Kyuubi vessel…"

Naruto scrunched up his nose as he glared at the taller man, not liking the fact that he knew of Kyuubi and referred to him that way. Seeing this, the girl quickly intervened as she walked in-between the two. "Sorry for Kirabi. He can be a little straight forward. My name is Nii Yugito, the vessel of Nibi and Kirabi here is the vessel of Hachibi."

Naruto's eyes widened as he begin to choke as he heard this not having expect to run into others like himself out in the middle of nowhere. Just as he began to gain control of himself, another voice was heard from behind them that he recognized. "Uzumaki, do not be surprised. There are still five more of us to show."

Wheeling around and looking up as everyone else slowly looked in the same direction, Gaara sat on top of the building they were standing next to with Temari standing next to him, wearing a black version of her old outfit as she grew quite a bit more. "Gaara! Temari! Long time no see… Wait, where is doll boy?"

Temari chuckled hearing this as he didn't know how accurate he actually was for calling him that as Kankuro did play with his puppets like they were dolls. Not to mention that he collected action figures. "He is helping Chiyo-sama run the village while Kazekage Gaara and I are away." Seeing Naruto's dumbfound face, Temari shook her head as she jumped down besides them and slapped him in the back of the head. "Come on Naruto. We told you that Gaara was the next in line when you two stopped by. Did you honestly forget that?"

A large bead of sweat dropped from Naruto's head which of course made Temari face fault as Jiraiya looked at him with a dead pan expression. "Boy, how in God's name are you able to remember each and every seal I taught you but are unable to remember something as simplistic as that?! Do you have no brain outside of battle and training?!"

As everyone was sweat dropping looking at the unfortunate blonde at the center of attention, another arrived, this one with green hair that reached her shoulders and a gold clip in the right front of her hair. She had a dark tan but by no means was dark skinned and with her pinkish-purple colored eyes, she blinked at everyone as they sweat dropped at Naruto. "Um… Did I miss something here?"

Yugito's eyes widened as she turned around before growling and jumping the girl faster then anyone could catch. Everyone was about to try and break them up when they found the two girls kissing deeply which in turned made Naruto slap the notepad that was in Jiraiya's hand before Temari slapped her fan into the back of his head. As they kissed, he managed to get a better look at the girl Yugito was feverishly kissing. She wore a fishnet shirt underneath a small white tank top that barely covered her rather petit chest and she wore white pants that were barely hanging off her hips and even showing the crease of her pelvic region. And finally he had to wonder what she was carrying in that red pack strapped to her backs as was in long rectangular shape. As the two broke the kiss, Yugito turned around with everyone as the girl shook her head. "Well, there went keeping that secret Yugi."

"Sorry… I just haven't seen you in so long…" Yugito answered ashamed of herself for letting her emotions and body get the better of her. The green head shook her head and whispered into her ear which seemed in turn to comfort the blonde haired girl as she nodded back before turning to the rest of them. "Sorry, this is my lover from the Waterfall and vessel of Shichibi, Akira."

As the majority of the guys were in shock seeing that, Naruto nodded at the two as he greeted them, not letting the disappointment that the two were taken and by each other. "My name is Naruto, the future Hokage…" At the end he pushed the two girls out of the way before just jumping out of the way of a large boulder that was thrown at them. Turning to the direction of where it was thrown, he noticed two men wearing Iwagakure headbands and growled lightly as his hand slowly slid into his pouch. "Hey! What was that for?! You could have killed us you know!"

The one with red hair tied in a pony tail and wearing and odd headband holder that looked to be a helmet glared at him as the monstrous sized man wearing old samurai armor spoke for him. "You Konoha ninja and your enthusiastic ways make us sick. And having the balls to tell us you are the next Hokage is enough reason for us to attack you for what your Yondaime did to us. Now prepare to die, future Hokage…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as a large sword with a hook as the tip and a green flower on the edge of the blade was placed at his throat as a young boy with dusty blonde hair was underneath him. Before anything else could happen, Jiraiya's voice shook all of them as the amount of killing intent and dominance radiating around him in a frightening manner. "Enough! If you want to kill each other, do it on your own time! Not when our villages have united to take care of a threat to all of you!"

The young blonde haired boy with a scar underneath his left eye pulled the blade away from the tall man's throat and nodded as he walked over to the rest as Naruto gave the two shinobi from Iwa one last glared before turning to Jiraiya. Seeing that he had all of their attention, Jiraiya continued on in the same voice he did before. "All eight of you are in danger from a similar threat, the Akatsuki and they are becoming more and more active each day as they search and hunt each of you down. Our villages have united all of you to fight back so you will learn to get along as I was asked by all but the Tsuchikage and Mizukage to lead this mission with Kazekage Gaara."

Seeing that all were calmed down besides the two pissed Iwa jinchuurikis, Jiraiya looked over at all of them as Gaara teleported besides him being the only Kage among the group. "And as such we will have total obedience or you might as well hand yourself to the Akatsuki know as they are going to work as a team to capture us. So what is it going to be, work together or die?" All eight narrowed their eyes but one by one, they nodded in agreement, most doing it half heartedly as they did not like some of the others around. Seeing them agree, Gaara continued. "Our first mission is to separate ourselves into a few teams with me leading one group and Jiraiya-sama leading another. The last can be up left up to the group that chose to."

"Afterwards we will be searching for the vessel of Rokubi who has gone into hiding after the Akatsuki attempted to capture him." Jiraiya continued as he pulled out eight pictures of a brown haired teen that was playing a pipe of some kind and handed them out.

"He was last seen in Nami no kuni, but he can be anywhere now. Because he could be anywhere; we will have to split up into three groups. Seeing that none of you will group yourselves at the moment, I will take over this for now. Tenchi, Renji. Both of you will join Gaara as you follow my leads saying that he was heading west after the attack. I have contacts for you to meet up with so just enter the brothel and ask for Sasume. Kirabi, you and I will head north to follow the two that attacked him to learn more on them. The rest, you will head to Nami and see if you can find any clues that lead to where he is. Naruto, since you know the layout best there you will be team leader."

The two Iwa vessels grunted but did not dispute their team. They rather be with the Kazekage then stuck with either Konoha ninja. As they headed out right after Kirabi and Jiraiya left, Naruto looked at all three of them nervously having no clue what to do. Cussing Jiraiya out for leaving him without any instructions, he was about to order them to follow when the young swordsman took the lead and headed towards the Wave without hesitation. Sighing lightly, Naruto motioned for them to follow before chasing after the young boy.

* * *

As the day ended, they were nearing the Wave when Naruto called for camp. Sighing lightly as he still really didn't know why Jiraiya assigned him to lead, he looked over at them as he created the fire and thought of what to do. Sighing again as he would do it himself, he created a few Kage Bunshins and had them go out to hunt as he pulled out his tent and quickly had it set up. "Alright, we'll head out tomorrow at dawn. We'll check the bridge first before asking the people if they have seen him. …Um kid. Did you know Zabuza?"

"Yes, he was my jounin instructor." The young swordsmen spoke in a much younger voice then he looked that surprised all three there which in turn made his face turn sour. "Hey, just because I'm only ten doesn't mean I'm not capable. I am a jounin and one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist."

Naruto shaking his head at this even though he was still in shock that the kid, who was younger then him by five years, was one of the seven. He was even more in shock that he was more then likely the lowest ranked of the four of them yet he was leading them. Sighing as that was kind of depressing to him; he looked at the young boy with dusty blonde hair and violet eyes wearing a mesh shirt and a large green scarf around his neck. "Their graves are here. If you wish to visit them, I will take you to them tomorrow night. For now we rest, I'll take the first shift."

Nodding as the boy heard this, he spoke his name. "I see… My name is Riki and don't think you can boss or order me around. And I doubt Zabuza-sensei would give a damn about a gennin from Konoha." Both girls nodded not seeing the Konoha symbol of higher status on him anywhere but also seeing that they noticed Naruto's face fall when Riki mentioned he was a jounin. "I'll take the last shift as I always wake up a couple hours before dawn. Now good night." His voice was full of hatred, not wanting to be of any part of this as he put up his tent and walking into it.

Sighing more as his eyes dimmed as he stood up as his clones brought a few skinned rabbits. Knowing that one found a clearing and dropped a kunai it, he disappeared in a flash of light surprising the two girls and appeared into the clearing. Growling as he was getting angry at everything that was happening, he took off his orange and black jacket and laying it down as it was a rather warm night. Pulling out two kunai, he aimed his focus on the largest tree and began assaulting it to relieve his anger. Stabbing it twice and embedding his kunai deep within it, he charged up a Rasengan before slamming it into it resulting in the area he hit on the tree exploding from the force.

After destroying a dozen more trees, he sighed as he still hadn't burned off his excess anger. Shaking his head, he was getting ready to head back to camp when he felt a pulse from within him and noticed a red aura flowing around him. Realizing that Kyuubi was flooding chakra into his system, he knew that it was trying to force its will upon him once more in another attempt to escape. Quickly reaching into his pouch, he pulled out two suppression tags and ripped off his shirt and slapped the tags on his stomach. He hissed in pain as they burned his skin as he felt himself go into one tail form but slowly the red haze of chakra around him began to fade away. As it did, Naruto nearly collapsed onto his hands and knees as he started panting heavily. "Damn that fox!"

Taking a few more deep breathes as he began to catch his breath; he stood up on his knees when he felt two hands on his back. Looking up, he noticed both Akira and Yugito looking at him with worry, noticing the suppression tags placed on his stomach. Yugito being the first to recognize what was going on knelt in front of him and checked the seal after pulling off the suppression tags. "Its weakening and fast. Whoever tried to put this limiter seal on you fucked up big time. I cannot fix it as my master didn't teach me how to. All I can do is slow down the time it will take the fox to get out until someone better can look at it." At the end her hands glowed green as she placed her hands on his seal and attempted to override the limiter seal.

Looking at the two, he wondered why they were here even though he knew he flashed away in front of them. His instincts told him to be on guard as Kumo was an enemy to Konoha yet the Waterfall was an ally. So maybe the blonde didn't harbor him any ill feelings seeing that she had said the other girl was her lover. He lightly grunted as the seals she was trying to override did hurt like hell, but he had gone through far worse in his life it was nothing he couldn't handle but the constant flow of it was starting to get to him. So finding something to say, he did so to keep his mind of the pain. "Ero-sennin attempted to draw out more of the fox's power and it backfired as the kitsune decided to try and escape sensing a weakness in my seal."

"Is that why you use suppression tags then?" Akira spoke in a soft voice as she pointed to the tags that Yugito had pulled off. She was worried as her demon was kept in check with her seal and seeing that he contained the strongest of the nine, he damn well have a better seal then her otherwise they were all in trouble.

Naruto nodded as Yugito finished up and started panting lightly as she sat down in front of him. "I cannot do it. Someone with absolute mastery of seals would have to fix this. The limiter and your seal are far beyond my skills to comprehend much less fix." Having figured that, Naruto sighed as he was about to get his jacket when Akira had already picked it up and handed it to him. As he was beginning to put it on, Yugito stopped him as her hand reached to where his heart was. "Those are lighting burns. But how? A lighting attack to the heart can and will kill anyone."

Flinching at her question, he quickly tried to finish putting on his jacket when Akira noticed the burns as well and had stopped him and pulled off the jacket when she noticed his wrist. "What the fuck? Are these… What I think they are?"

Getting annoyed at their persistence, Naruto attempted to push them away but for some reason he found himself far too weak to do so as he looked into Akira's eyes. He could tell she was flowing chakra to them putting him in hypnosis like state. He knew the feeling as Jiraiya used a technique on him to get him ready for taking on both Itachi and Sasuke. Having experience with it, Naruto looked straight at her and shook his head to inform her it wasn't working. "I don't want to talk about it… I've had enough disdain in my life and I still have all this crap to go through."

Yugito nodded softly as she understood what he meant as Akira sat down next to her but firmly keeping her eye on Naruto before placing one hand over Yugito's. "But it does help to talk. Yugito and I have had each other to talk to for the last couple of years making them bearable. Both of our villages show nothing for contempt for us, but just by talking to each other we manage through. I know it is hard, but if you keep it bottled up it will eventually explode and destroy everything you have worked for. You said you wanted to become Hokage right? Well if you don't start releasing some of your pent up emotions in a non-violent manner you will take your legs out from underneath you making it that more difficult to achieve your goal."

"Kira is right about that. If I hadn't talked to her about the crap my village put me through, I would have gone ballistic and then killed by the village. Kirabi helped a little, but he really doesn't have that much power over the village and the Raikage only sees me as a disposable weapon. I know if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be who I am right now." Yugito added as she gripped Akira's hand and smiled softly as she kissed her on the cheek.

Of course that really didn't help Naruto as even though he didn't want to admit it, thinking of two girls that way was… hot. He was finally beginning to understand why the girls drew pictures of Sasuke with the others boys in the class. To the opposite gender, it was hot to think about the other gender being that way. But two guys being with each other still was a repulsive thought. Shaking his head of that, he sighed seeing that neither girl was going to let it go so his two options were to flash himself out of here and to Jiraiya's side or stay and talk. And he really didn't want to waste that kind of energy to explain things twice. "… Fine. I don't want to, but seeing that neither of you are going to relent, are you?"

Seeing both shake their heads, he sighed deeply as he really didn't want to do this. But maybe they were right and it would help him. "I guess my story starts the day Kyuubi attacked our village. The fox was unstoppable and there could be only one way that could stop it. The Yondaime sealed the demon away within me minutes after I was born into this world and that is when my hell starts. I lived in an orphanage for six years and was underfed, picked on by all the kids and matron and when I was old enough to enter the ninja academy, I was thrown out to fend on my own. I lasted a month without shelter as some of the local shinobi were kind enough to give me a bite to eat. It wasn't too longer after the Sandaime found me and gave me an apartment and enough money each month to get by. It was then soon after on the day Kyuubi attacked, my birthday, I was walking back to my apartment when I was surrounded in the alley as it took the shortcut home. That night I nearly died from everything they did and even with the fox's healing, which I didn't know about at the time, still took over a month to leave the hospital."

As he said this, Yugito winced and tightened her grip as Akira looked mortified at what they did to him and voiced it in an outraged tone. "How could they do something like that to as six year old child?! That is just sick!"

Naruto sighed as he looked over at her with his blue eyes dulling over from remembering his past. "They did it because humans fear what they do not understand. As far as I know in all the villages' history, Kyuubi was the only one that had ever attacked a hidden village. It was because of this that drove their fear and hatred upon me believe that Kyuubi still lived on because of me and would one day attack again. While I don't like what they did, I do understand it thanks to the training Ero-sennin has given me over the last two and half years." Neither girl looked really convinced hearing Naruto basically admit he didn't hate them for what they did, but once again Naruto shook his head and continued. "I do not hate them because they were killed soon after it happened. They all were slaughtered by one man in gruesome manner leaving only one left in their clan, who has now abandoned the village to find and kill their killer. That killer is the one assigned from the Akatsuki to capture me, Uchiha Itachi."

At this, both girls were surprised and a little fearful hearing that the genocidal maniac that wiped the Uchiha clan from the face of the earth. Seeing this, he shook his head at them. "Don't worry. He isn't as strong as you would think. Itachi does not attack until he's attacked and will let his partner do more of the work as he is a master genjutsu." Both girls calmed down hearing that as they were good against genjutsu users as Naruto continued on with his story. "Now as I was saying, after that attack I was never attacked again. I later found out that I had a few Anbu stationed around me for protection and the occasional training. But it did not matter as I could not pass the academy no matter what I did because I could not perform a Bunshin and even to this day I still can't."

"Wait, why can't you do a Bunshin? That is the simplest jutsu there is besides Henge." Yugito asked as she looked at him curiously, wondering exactly why he couldn't do it.

Shaking his head at the question, Naruto sighed lightly as he pointed to the seal. "This seal is designed to merge its chakra with mine which is constantly sending me chakra screwing my chakra control to hell. Because of that I can never use the Bunshin as I just don't have the control to do it. For some reason I can do the Henge, but it always seems like I actually transform into what I do and began to think like one, no matter what it is whether it be an animal or a person of the opposite gender."

This had both Akira's and Yugito's attention as the fact that Naruto could transform and actually think like a girl. But putting that aside for now, the continued on with his story. "Anyways, on my last and third try to pass the exam, I failed to use Bunshin once more and failed as I just wasn't a good classroom student. After the test I was swing on my swing watching everyone that passed the academy excitedly tell their parents they had passed and then the congratulated them. Soon as most began leaving, one of my teachers took me out for ramen and told me of a fake test to become a gennin. What happened was that I stole the Forbidden Scroll and headed to the place I was told and learn on jutsu from it."

"Wait. Why in the world would you fall for such an obvious trap? I mean everything you had been through before should have clued you in on that it was a trap." Akira questioned as she looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Yugito nodded along with her as she was thinking along the same lines and knew there were always people that would try to gain something while a demon vessel got screwed over.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his face as he really didn't want to say the truth. "Because, I was blinded by my want to become a ninja… and because I wasn't very bright back then." He blushed as both girls snickered a little at him admitting he wasn't smart before his glare at them told them to shut up. "Anyways doing as he asked, I learned the jutsu I used to hunt and skin the rabbits from the Forbidden Scroll just when my other teacher showed up and asked what was going on and I told him about what I was told. Soon after Mizuki attacked us and told me about being the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. It was up till that point in my life I didn't understand why I was hated and the way he said it made me believe I was the fox, so I attempted to flee the village."

"When I was trying to escape, the teacher that cared for me protected me and gave me a reason to believe and I fought defeated my other chunin teacher. Doing so I was allowed to become a gennin and became a member of the cursed team seven with sensei Hatake Kakashi and teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. We were a dysfunctional team at best but at times we showed Kakashi a glimpse of what we could be so he took us on what was suppose to be a routine C-rank guard mission here in Nami. The only problem was he didn't tell us that Gato had hired shinobi to stop him from completing the bridge and bringing hope back to the then poverty stricken community." Both girls looked surprised at this as missions normally were looked into before they were issued out.

Sighing once more as he had to admit it was get getting everything off his chest, he continued. "That is when we ran into Zabuza and Haku. The first time around, Kakashi got trapped so Sasuke and I had to free him. But on the second time we could not intervene as we were fighting Haku, who became my first friend only a few days before. That day Haku died defending Zabuza and after I yelled a few words at him, something changed within him and he died avenging Haku for what Gato did to his corpse. That day I found my nindo because of those two and I am forever in debt to them for that."

"Naruto, you don't have to go through the rest. I'm pretty sure we get the picture of what happened. But why you never explained why you cut yourself or what that scar was on your chest. After you tell us about why you did that, we'll let you go." Akira spoke up in a soft voice after having a quick conference with each other.

Naruto winced as he really didn't want to explain about either as he was getting tired of talking, but seeing both looking at him with caring eyes he caved in. Looking down at the scars on his wrists before rubbing his chest over his heart, exactly where the scar was, he looked up with them eyes that were filled with water. "I got this scar from my best friend, brother and teammate, Sasuke, the day he defected from our village to the Sound and Orochimaru. He used the jutsu Kakashi created known as Chidori in an attempt to kill me to gain his clans ultimate power." Seeing both girls astonishment hearing this he sighed as he rubbed his wrist. "These scars are due to the many times I've tried to kill myself just to stop being hated so much over my life. Hated like I was responsible for the death of thousands and unloved by but a few in the entire world."

With that, Naruto was about to put on his jacket and head for camp when two hands grabbed both his and kept him seated as both girls looked at him, Yugito speaking first. "There are those who will love you. You just have to find them…"

"I've heard that many times Yugito. While it is true for friends, it isn't for love. There will never be someone that will love me for what I am. I am the keeper of a mass murderer that nearly wiped out my home village. The only thing that will be seen is the demon inside of me. I always have wished to become Hokage to prove that I could overcome their hatred, but their hatred… Drives me to the brink of sanity. And with no one that can comfort me or to care for me like no other, it is consuming my soul little by little allowing Kyuubi the power he holds now. The seal is held up with my will alone as that is the way the Yondaime designed it when he sealed the damn thing into me. That much was proved when Sasuke attempted to kill me the first time when he lit me on fight then snapped my neck." At the end tears were freely falling from his cheeks.

Neither girl knew how to handle this. They had near death experiences before themselves, but from what he was saying was that he was almost kill twice by someone he considered family. In fact by the wounds he had received from him, he should have died as most living beings including themselves would have been killed by those type of injuries. But his voice scared them when he was talking. It was hollow and dead. His entire being felt nothing but pain and it was hurting the two that watched him break down in front of them was difficult to watch as he put on a strong front before.

Gulping lightly knowing the only way to reach him now was something to show him physical love; Akira looked at Yugito in forgiveness before she quickly pressed her lips against his. But to her surprise she felt a third set of lips join them almost a split second after words. Her eyes snapped open as she noticed Yugito pressing her lips against both hers and his which in turned opened their eyes as neither had expected this. All three broke the kiss and looked at each other in shock at what just happened. Akira quickly was the first to recover and quickly bowed to both Naruto and Yugito. "Naruto, I'm sorry! It just seemed you need something to prove you can love… Yugito… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Yugito silenced her as she knelt besides her and lifted her up and kissed her gently on the lips. "I already forgive you… But I did it as well… Naruto, I'm sorry." She then turned to Naruto and bowed in forgiveness.

Naruto on the other hand just continued blinking at the two of them before moving his hands to his lips before looking back at them. "Why did both of you kiss me?"

Akira sighed lightly as she hung her head while Yugito closed her eyes as she returned to a seat position. Surprisingly enough both said the same words at the same exact moment. "No one should have to go through so much pain." Hearing each other say it, they looked at each other and smiled as they lightly kissed once more.

Just watching the two, Naruto began to understand why they were a couple. They thought way to alike and helped each other through the darker times of their life. But it seemed that they both were looking for something more. He questioned why he thought this before both of their eyes fell upon him once more. Akira taking the lead, she placed her hand on Naruto's forehead as she gripped Yugito's hand tightly before her eyes glowed to almost a red color.

In an instant, both Akira and Yugito found themselves in a water filled dungeon that looked eerily like a sewer. Yugito having only done this before because Akira allowed her into her mind was frightened at what she saw as the look of the person's mind was who they truly were. Sensing this, Akira quickly calmed her down. "Relax. Naruto isn't an evil person. This kind of darkness means great sadness and despair as there is dimly lit lights. The water tells me this alone they are unshed tears and the… The cracks in the wall represent his mind is breaking under the strain." At the end Akira looked worried as this was the worse condition she had seen a mind in.

Shaking her head, she motioned Yugito to follow her as she leads them to where she knew the memories were. She could tell the fox was pissed at their entrance and wanted nothing more then to devour them, but she wasn't going to allow that to happen as she found the white door of Naruto's memories. Slowly opening it, the two walked in to see a hall way of light with colorful doors around the room. Counting the doors and their colors, Akira narrowed her eyes as there were far more bad memories then good. In fact, the good memories were out numbered almost three to one. And in about every couple hundred doors there was a dark memory out of around a thousand and there was only one pure white door in the entire hall way of doors.

Akira did not like this at one bit as she visited her mind and others thanks to Shichibi's gift and there was at least twenty to thirty pure white doors and maybe a golden-yellow while dark doors were rarely ever seen except in a traumatic event. And if his mind was saying this, he had gone through a few traumatic events and still hadn't snapped, which was quite impressive in her book. Shaking her head, she walked to the first black door. "Okay, I believe Naruto was telling us the truth, but this will confirm it, I think. Wait… No. Judging by the doors he would only be four when this happened. What the hell happened when he was only a toddler?!"

Yugito narrowed her eyes hearing what her lover said and quickly opened the door, wanting to know exactly what was wrong with the boys mind. She soon wish she hadn't as the events began to unfold.

They found themselves in a very dark room, not unlike Naruto's mind but it had a small cot in it with not as cracked up stone walls. Then they noticed the image of a young Naruto not much older then four years curled into a ball as he tried to cover himself with a ratty blanket that couldn't cover an infant. The mist coming from his mouth and the shivering of his body alerted the two that he was freezing and would have tried to move and comfort him but as they did so, their hands went through him like they weren't there. Truthfully they were suppose to go through but Akira narrowed her eyes as she was able to interact with all the memories of other people to help them through their pain, but why not here? Could it possibly be the fox or even the seal?

Before she could get an answer, a low male chuckle was heard a quite large man standing by a women in her night gone who seemed to have led him there before walking out and leaving the two alone. Hearing this, the young Naruto jumped up when suddenly to older man was on him and covering his mouth. "Scream and I will kill you. You got that demon? I paid big bucks for this and I'm going to enjoy every last second." At the end he pulled out a strip of clothing and forced it into Naruto's mouth before undoing his belt and tying it tightly over Naruto's mouth before picking him up and dropping both of their pants.

Both girls looked on in horror and disgust and Akira could not handle another second of it and went to stop the man when she fell through him just as they did with Naruto before. Growling lightly, she tried to stop what was about to happen as Yugito ran to help when it happened. Both girls looked repulsed at the act and quickly tried to pull him off, but were unable to do so. Beginning to get sick to their stomachs, Akira attempted to break the mind connection only to find she couldn't. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned to the door only to see it wasn't there any more. Something wanted to make them watch this and whatever it was had Yugito on the floor vomiting as the man wrapped up and had climaxed as Akira fell to her knees with tears trailing down her eyes.

Just then a hand gripped their shoulders and yanked them out of the memory and they suddenly found themselves looking face to face to a panting Naruto back on the outside world. "You two… shouldn't have seen that… I thought… I locked that memory… away forever." At the end Naruto flinched as it was fresh on his mind once more.

Akira didn't waste a second as she was at Naruto side and hugging him for dear life. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring such a painful memory back… I just wanted to see…"

"I know, but you still shouldn't have done that without my permission and my guidance. My darkest memories can destroy people just by watching." Naruto spoke in angered, yet still understanding and caring voice. He didn't understand why as he should have been furious that they were in his mind watching his most painful memory. Yet, it seemed that from both of their eyes that something happened to them as well and they understood him far better then they did before.

Nodding in understanding, Akira slowly released Naruto from his hug as she noticed Yugito looking down in shame for their actions. "You're right, we should have. To atone for our actions that brought that painful memory back, I will allow you to see one of my more, private memories."

Blinking as he heard that, Naruto could only nod as it was an eye for an eye. And the tone of her voice suggested something that would either be something she didn't want to show to others or was something that Jiraiya would love to peep at. His latter suspicion was confirmed as she placed her hand on Naruto's head and transferred the memory, blushing the entire time. Of course Naruto had a large nose bleed but he felt something. Something was missing in his mind so he entered to see what it was. Entering his memory room, his eyes widened as he quickly went into his memory hall and found a yellow door were his first black one was. Exiting his mind in a hurry, he saw Yugito calling out for Akira as she curled into herself and shaking madly. Quickly placing his hands on her cheeks, he lifted her up with shock and spoke. "Why?! Why did you switch that memory for mine?!"

Yugito looked alarmed as Naruto said this and quickly wrapped her into a tight hug and began whispering lightly into her ear. After a few minutes of this, Akira's shaking stopped as she looked up at Naruto and leaned her head towards his till their lips met for a very short kiss. "Because you need some sort of loving memory. Even if I had to sacrifice my first one with Yugi… At least you now have one." At the end a puff of mist left her as she began to shiver once more even though it wasn't cold out.

Not thinking twice about it, Naruto wrapped his jacket around her before focusing on the kunai he left in his tent and flashed them into it. Just as he did, one of his clones ran in with a bowl of rabbit stew as if it knew what was happening and handed it to Yugito, who instantly began to feed Akira but she would take it as her body temperature was dropping and quickly. Knowing this, Naruto pulled out the sleeping bag Tsunade gave him before they left as Yugito stripped Akira of her now soaking clothes. Both quickly guided her into the bag and zipped it up and turned on the warmer to eighty hoping it would help. Seeing that it was working, he turned the temperature up to a higher degree as she was began to eat the food that started to warm her up faster.

In about ten minutes, her core temperature returned as her eyes closed and looked away from both of them. "Sorry… The worse a memory I take is the lower my temperature drops. I didn't know it would be that serious."

Naruto shook his head at her as he looked at her in worry. "That doesn't matter right now. You need to recover…"

"I don't need to recover. Another of Shichibi's gifts to me is rapid regeneration. Basically, as long as either of us haves chakra and flows it, any type of injury I receive can be healed as long as it isn't fatal. Hell, if anything I feel better then I did this mourning now." Akira interrupted as she looked Naruto dead in the eye and tried to get out of the sleeping bag when she spotted her clothes at the other side of the tent. "Eh?! You two had to strip me?! I was that fucking cold?!"

Surprised that her voice didn't wake up Riki, who must have been a dead to the world sleeper, Naruto blushed as Yugito nodded and answered for him. "I stripped you as he pulled out the heat bag you are in right now. We both had to guide you in as your skin was beginning to turn blue. Then you ate some of the stew he just finished. If you like, I can get some more for you."

"No, Naruto would you be a dear and get it but can you give me a few minutes to talk with Yugito." Naruto nodded in understanding and exited the tent to do so just as Akira did a privacy seal to keep anyone else from hearing. "Yugito, when I took that memory from him I looked through is other dark memories and his happiest one. The one we witnessed… was tame in comparison. His happiest memory was right after one of his darkest which is him learning of Kyuubi. …Becoming a gennin is his happiest memory."

Yugito's eyes widened as she heard this. For one, she was surprised that something so simple could be his happiest memory. Two, the memory they had watched together was tame. And three, she went into his mind again without his permission, even though he did give her the opportunity to do so and Kira was an opportunist. "Akira, why did you not listen to him? Memories can be dangerous, you know that and that one we witnessed was testament to that. I would never want that to happen to even my worst enemy as a child let alone a good person. Then you transferred one of **our** personal memories to him. While I have this weird feeling in my gut when around him, I don't like the fact he already knows what I look like without any clothes."

Akira sighed deeply as she looked over at her lover and closed her eyes. "I know and I am sorry about that Yugi, but after seeing all those memories he needed something that would classify as a truly happy event. Honestly, what would you do if the happiest thing in your life was graduating from the academy with all those hellish things happening once every couple of years along with the stares you got but for being a murderer along with being a demon in human skin." The blonde girl flinched at her lover's voice and nodded as she continued. "That's why I'm going to stay and comfort him tonight and for however long we are here till we find the six tail vessel or one of the others does. I'm sorry Yugito, I do love you but he needs to be shown love as well."

Hearing her lover say this, Yugito took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright, but under one condition." Akira nodded at her wanting to appease her anyone for what she was doing making Yugito smirk as she pulled out a second warmer bag and connected it to Naruto's. "That I get to sleep with both with you to make sure nothing happens that I don't approve of. Besides, you aren't the only one that wants to comfort him after what just happened. He's too nice for his own good."

A small smile crossed Akira's lips as she nodded as Yugito slid out of her shirt revealing a black tank top underneath it before sliding into her sleeping back as the privacy jutsu dispersed just as Naruto walked in. "Here you go Akira… What is going on here?"

Both Akira and Yugito smiled softly at Naruto before the latter beckoned for him to join as Akira spoke in a soothing tone. "Sorry, I just had to send you out to talk to her for a moment but I'll still eat it as I'm a little cold. Now come join us." A large blush crept onto Naruto's face as the memory Akira gave him came back with full force making her glare at him. "That's not happening mister. We both just want to make up for invading your mind. Now will you join us or not?"

The logical part of Naruto's mind told him something was up and he knew it was right, but the majority of his brain was screaming for him to do so as he might get lucky. Cursed lightly at Jiraiya for making him read his perverted books and it wasn't helping as he was getting hard at the thought off being in the room with two of the opposite gender around his age asking him to join them in bed. Any guy would be nuts not to take up their offer and even though it went against his better judgment, he slipped in besides them as he placed the bowl near Akira in case she really did want it.

They both smiled at him and cuddled against him before reaching one hand over him and gripping the others hand. Naruto felt out of place when they did this but seeing them kiss again really negated that awkwardness and added a new one as it was hard not to get turned on and in fact he was quite sure Akira could feel his arousement seeing that her arm was right there.

Feeling this, Akira broke the kiss before brushing her head against Yugito's and sent her a telepathic message as her hands motioned downward. "I know you want to continue kissing, but if we do we're going to put him on the spot. His body is excited if you can't see that."

Seeing it indeed, Yugito tilted her head at her for a moment before leaning over and whispering in a lustful tone. "A little hand action would do, don't you think?"

Akira narrowed her eyes hearing the tone and in a moment Yugito was out as her eyes glowed a dark red. She sighed knowing she would be angry in the morning, but Yugito was letting her demon's influence out as she didn't want to escalate what was happening more then it already was. Besides, she knew she wasn't quite ready to be with a guy yet. "Sorry, I had to put her asleep. Her demon was beginning to stimulate her mind and things would have gotten out of hand. I'm really sorry about that, Nibi normally doesn't like Yugito to be touched by guys and shocks every guy that has done so with her chakra."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he heard what she had said and was having a really hard time controlling his raging hard on that was almost directly underneath Yugito's chest at the moment. Sensing this, Akira moved her lightly till she was at his other side before her hand reached down and gripped his shaft softly. "I'll take care of it. Everything that has happened so far has been my meddling so I feel like this will be the best apology I can offer."

"W-What?!" Naruto stuttered at Akira who looked him right back in the eye and kissed him lightly on the lips as she unzipped his pants and reached into his the slit of his boxers and pulled out his hard solider. She was quite surprised at the size as he was a little bit bigger then she anticipated.

He wasn't overly large so wouldn't be that difficult to do as she practiced with her own set of dildos before using them to pleasure herself with. Shaking her head of that, she brought her head to his stiffened rod and nuzzled it lightly sending a shutter down both of their spines. While she hadn't ever thought about doing this with a guy, she was always a little curious as she was bi and wanted to know what it felt like. But that would have to wait as it was bad enough she was doing this for atonement. She didn't want to feel any worse for then she already did. Akira honestly didn't know why she wanted to do this for him though other then to ease his years of loneliness and even Yugito wanted to do that to some extent. And hearing Yugito wanting to give him a hand job moments before didn't help her much either even though she knew that was more her demonic side talking then herself.

Shaking her head, she opened her mouth before wrapped it around the crown of his member and began to swirl her tongue around it swiftly yet gently as she didn't want to hurt him as she did this. Taking a few more swirls, she slowly began taking him deeper into her mouth as she slightly bobbed her head onto his organ as her hands reached down and gripped the bottom of his shaft and started to pump him gently. Working ever so slowly, she swirled her tongue softly around him as she took more and more into her mouth as it quickly hit the back of her throat even though she was refrained from doing it as fast as she seen other girls do it within brothels when she had to take _those_ kinds of missions.

Taking it out to take a breath, she looked up at him with growing lust before she took more of him back into her mouth and pushed past her throat as it was getting hard for her not to hold back as it was before. She was quite sure Shichibi and Kyuubi had a little to do with this as both could feel what they're vessel did so they were encouraging this as much as they could. Not that she minded all that much any more as she reached down to his pelvic region which oddly didn't have all that much hair. Shrugging her shoulders as it was a good thing as sneezing during what she was doing wasn't exactly a turn on, she continued one of her hands reached down and slowly began playing with her entrance without going into herself.

Naruto was slowly losing control of himself as he watched the bluish-green haired girl work her way up and down on his shaft, sucking and swirling her tongue far beyond anything those books his sensei could write. In fact he was quite sure this was on his top two best feelings ever as he didn't exactly want to put it on top even though he knew it already was. Groaning softly as he could feel something happening within him, he brushed through her hair and warned her with a non verbal gesture.

Catching his moaning and gesture to himself, Akira knew that he was going to blow soon. That was good as she really didn't need to work herself up more or it would get out of hand quickly and probably wake Yugito up and she did not want that. She felt bad for doing this to him, but she knew it would have been worse if Yugito had been awake thanks to their demons. Gathering herself up, she took one last deep breath through her nose as she heard Naruto's final moan and a gush of gunky liquid hit the roof of her mouth. It wasn't all that different for Yugito's releases in taste but it did have a hint of masculine taste to it. Before she could start questioning herself on how she knew that tasted it, she swallowed the remains of his release before taking him out with a plop and smiling lightly.

Bead of sweat fell from the back of her head seeing that he passed out from the pleasure. Smiling as she knew virgins did that from time to time, she cleaned up her face before reaching for the food to clear the taste out of her mouth so when Yugito kissed her again she wouldn't notice it as much. As she finished it, she slid Naruto's softened member into his pants and zipped them back up before lying besides both of them and sighed. "Yugito, forgive me for this. I don't know why, but I think I'm… I don't know… I'm just so confused right now…"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she gripped Yugito's hand lightly as she leaned into Naruto. Sighing and gripping her clothes, she dried them with a small burst of chakra and put them on as she walked outside to take her and Yugito's watch as Naruto's had passed. Sighing as she added wood to the dying fire, she looked up to the sky and sighed deeply hoping somehow, someway that she could have both before this was all over.

* * *

**A/N2:** Alright, this stories first chapter is finished and as you all probably have figured out, the pairing is pretty damn obvious at the end here and all. Seeing that the seven tailed vessel wasn't given a name by Kishimoto, I'll stick with Akira for now until he either does or I find a much better name. Other then that, if you have any questions please leave a review with your question and I'll get back to you ASAP. One question I know I'm going to get is how Akira went through Naruto's mind. Answer, seeing that Kishimoto basically changed the entire bijuu legend for Naruto, I've decided to give the seven tail powers the legend seven tail didn't have. Basically, the Yamanka's abilities except with the power to interact with the memories. The rest of her powers will be revealed later. The second, third and fourth chapter are finished and each update will be every five days.

For those who wish to know my step-brother, Clyde the Nightmare has decided to start writing and has put out his first story called Super Akatsuki World. It is a complete rip on Super Mario World except Akatsuki style with the main characters being Zetsu and Konan. It is mostly comedy with a lemon and isn't very long, but it is his first go at writing so stop by and give him a chance. So if you would be kind enough to go through and read it as it is barely two-thousand words and won't take too much of your time. And for the love of Kami, no crucifying him girls. That's my job… I mean… Um… Taking his eyes and becoming immortal… I mean… I'm not Itachi… Um… Peace out.


	2. Falling in love with Two

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I really hoped you like the last chapter as this story is going to be rather short and I want to finish it to say I have a completed story. While the focus is on all nine of the vessels, Naruto obviously is going to get more air time along with his paired partner/s. Seriously, if you don't know at the end of this chapter what the pairing is, I will state it for you. Other then that, I will get the others more air time. Forgot to mention this, but I've given everyone an age and forgot to mention it before. Riki is 10, Naruto and Gaara are 15, Akira is 17, Yugito 18, Six Tail (Got no name for him right now) 24, Tenshi (Giant Samurai) 33, Roshi 41 and Kirabi around 45. Changed Renji's name to Roshi after seeing that indeed was his real name.

No Lemons this chapter, sorry.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

As morning came, Riki was unsure if he even wanted to know what had happened last night. All he knew was that the two girls were now in the Konoha gennin's tent. While that annoyed him to no end that a weaker link was getting all the attention for two rather good looking girls, it mattered not as they weren't from his village and he had plenty suitors as it was. Having his father being the Mizukage did have its benefits along with having the three tail within him. But knowing how women react when they were found in any indecent manner, Riki was at a conundrum on what to do.

Originally he was planning on knocking their blonde 'leader' awake to have him do it and take the bad wrap, but now they were sleeping in the same the same tent negated that plan. He absently thought about just dragging him out with his sword, but the odds of actually pulling him out with his hook sword were rather low. Sighing, he decided for the next best course of action and knocked on the tent. "It is dawn you three. Get a move on!"

Naruto was instantly awake hearing Riki's voice and would have jumped up and got dressed if he hadn't remembered what happened last night and seeing both girls laying against his side he became slightly nervous at what Yugito would think. He didn't feel very good about letting Akira do what she did even though it felt wonderful. There was just something wrong about going giving pleasure to another while her lover slept besides them. It made him feel dirty and evil and he didn't want to feel like that. Before he could think too much more about it, the two girls began to wake as they heard Riki calling for them.

Akira was the first to shake out the fuzziness and smiled lightly as she kissed Naruto on the cheek lightly before moving across him and locking lips with Yugito. Once again no matter how hard he tried not to be, he was turned on by this and the fact that Kira was only wearing a mesh shirt which really didn't do that much to cover herself. As they slowly broke from the kiss, Yugito turned to him and smiled lightly as Akira unzipped the sleeping bag and rolled out of it. "Morning Naruto-kun. Did you sleep last night?"

As much as Naruto wanted to scream out yes, he felt like he had just caused a rift between the two lovers. But catching the quick look of fear from Akira, he mentally sighed as he partially lied to his fellow blonde. "I did. Thank you both… I truly did need that. But why did you call me kun?"

Yugito smiled brightly hearing this as she kissed him gently on the lips as Akira mouthed a thank you to him as she pulled on her tank top and tied her pack onto her back. Seeing this, Yugito stood up and pulled her shirt on letting Naruto get up himself and get dressed himself. As he did so, Yugito leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Because you're cute." Naruto blushed at her comment as Akira tried to contain her laughter and failed.

All three exited the tent only to see Riki glaring at them with his violet eyes wanting an explanation as to why all three were in a tent with each other. Naruto nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head as Yugito was blushing and Akira looking away, not wanting to say anything about it. Blinking at all three, Riki sighed as he just wanted to take his sword and chop them into pieces but knew that wasn't an option as of now. Maybe once this crap was over, but not now. "I wanted to know what the hell you three were doing in there, but I don't want to know anymore."

Glad that he dropped it, Naruto sealed away his tent and quickly took point in the group as they headed for the bridge, which took only a few moments. As they crossed it, they began searching for any signs of chakra being used in the vicinity but there was none other then what they were using. At the end of the bridge, there was a guard holding crossbows who yelled at them as he noticed the four shinobi. "Halt! State your business here in Nami?" Naruto blinked as he heard this and turned to the man as all four stopped. Soon as he did, the man instantly recognized him. "Naruto-sama?! Oh, sorry for stopping you sir. Tazuna said he wanted to see you about something that just happened recently."

All three blinked in surprise at the man calling Naruto what he did and had to begin and wonder what exactly he did her to earn such recognition. Seeing him nod and take off into the distance, they had no choice but to follow him. After a few moments, they had caught up as he stopped at a wooden house on top of the water. Walking to the door, Naruto knocked on it before stepping back and waiting for someone to answer. A moment after, a women with black hair answered the door and instantly recognized the smiling blonde. "Naruto! How good to see you! Oh, father wanted to talk to you about our guest seeing he is like you."

In an instant Naruto's face fell hearing this. "Does your guest happen to be the same person in this picture?" At the end he pulled out the Rokubi vessel's picture. Tsunami nodded at him which in turn made him sigh in relief. "Oh that's great. We were searching for him to keep the people we warned you about from capturing him. Is he in one of the guest rooms?"

Tsunami nodded once more and allowed the four into the house. Naruto smiled as he noticed Inari eating a bowl of oatmeal with half lidded eyes. They didn't stay that way as they opened in surprise seeing Naruto before he leapt from the table and caught Naruto in a vicious flying bear hug. "Naruto-nee-san!" Naruto laughed exuberantly as he took the force of the blow in turned it into a spin before setting the ten year old boy down. He noticed that Riki was frowning at the exchange as he was the same age as the said boy, but said nothing as this apparently was an adoptive family for the blonde. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be back in Konoha by now kicking some butt!"

Having a hard time not smiling at the last part, Naruto decided to answer that first. "Well, I would be but the four of us are on a mission that all the villages are uniting for. That is what brings me here. Apparently another vessel like me is here and from what your mom just said he is staying here."

Inari frowned hearing that when foot steps echoed from the stairs and Tazuna stepped out having heard the conversation. "Well, he is staying her but the doctors we've had look over him say he's in a coma and won't wake up soon. We just sent for a medical team from Konoha so they should be here in a few days to check up on him." Looking over at the other three in the room, Tazuna frowned as he noticed the different hitai-ates they were wearing before turning to Akira. "One of the men that did this to him was wearing the same headband as yours except it had a slash through it."

Akira narrowed her eyes hearing this as she did not know of any S-rank nukenin from her village that had come through her village other then one. "So Kakuzu is still alive then." Seeing everyone's attention was on her, she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know much about him as he was part of our village a short time during the reign of the Shodaime Kages. He apparently had found a way to beat death but it require taking other peoples hearts so we kicked him out. We heard he battled the Shodaime Hokage and that was the last ever heard as we believed him to be dead. The only other thing that I know about him was that he apparently has an insatiable lust for money."

Nodding at that, Naruto turned to Tazuna. "May I see him to make sure it is who we are looking for?" Tazuna nodded and led Naruto up the stairs and into one of their spare bedrooms to see a young male lying in the cot, unmoving. Looking over at him, Naruto nodded as it was undoubtedly the Rokubi vessel and biting his thumb, he summoned a small orange toad. "Gamagichi, I need you to summon yourself to Jiraiya and tell him that we have found the six tail. He is in pretty bad condition so after you tell him that, get to Tsunade and tell her to send a team of medics to check him out as all I can tell is that he has several broken bones and dozens of lacerations that aren't healing correctly. Tell her Shizune is recommended team leader as he is like me." At the end he pulled out a bag of chips to entice the said orange frog.

Gamagichi didn't waste a second as he grabbed the bag of chips and saluted Naruto before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Naruto chuckled to himself knowing that Gamagichi was just like his father and once they got their payment, they would do whatever you asked whether it be chips or sake. Shaking his head, he looked over the Rokubi vessel before turning back to Tazuna. "Tazuna, I would like to make your house our base until he is up so we can inform him of what is going on and take him into custody."

Tazuna smiled and nodded as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Sure thing kid. After what you did for this country and our family, it is an honor to let you set up your base here again. Just watch out because I don't know if those guys left or not after I sent out the message to the other lords."

Nodding as he had forgotten Tazuna became daimyo of the Wave for having the courage to bring it back from the depths of despair. He gave one last look at the Rokubi vessel before summoning two Kage Bunshins to stay behind and look after the knocked out vessel before walking down to see both Akira and Yugito sitting at the table holding each others hands while Riki leaned against the wall before looking over to Naruto as he walked down the stairs. "This will be our base camp until medics from Konoha can get here and look after him as there is no doubt he is who we are looking for. I've already sent out a summon to inform Jiraiya that we have found them so the rest of us should be here around the same time the medics. In the meantime, you can relax here while keeping an eye out on him and for his attackers."

Both Akira and Yugito nodded at him with warm smiles on their face as they motioned him to take a seat when Riki blocked Naruto's vision as he motioned outside. Understanding what he wanted, Naruto flashed the girls a smile before heading for the door seeing that Riki had already walked through it. "We'll be back in a little while. He needs to see his sensei's grave. See you Kira, Yugi."

Akira and Yugito blushed lightly as he used their names for each other on them as he exited the room. Seeing their blushing, Inari blinked not understanding why they were acting so shy around Naruto as Tsunami had an all knowing look on her face as she placed two cups of tea in front of them. "So, you both like Naruto do you." Seeing both blush even heavier, Akira more then Yugito seeing what she had done to him the night before, Tsunami smiled before her face dropped noticing the slight glow on Akira's face. "So have you two made any advances then? He is free you know."

Yugito shook her head at her as Inari left the table not wanting to listen to this. She expected Akira to do so as well, but when she didn't her gaze landed on he bluish-green haired girl as a guilty look crossed her face as she looked at her love and mumbled something under her breath so lightly that she couldn't hear it. Seeing this, she was about to ask what she said when Akira stood up. "Yugito, can you follow me please… I don't want anyone else to hear."

Hearing her tone of voice, Yugito nodded numbly and followed her out the door, wondering what this was about. After following her for a few moments, Akira stopped at a tree but didn't look back as she mumbled under her breath once more. But this time there was a definite edge of sadness to it that she caught along with… Crying. Not thinking twice, she wrapped Akira up in a tight hug while cursing Naruto believing he did something to her to make her cry like this. "It's okay love. I won't let him touch you again."

Akira flinched within Yugito's grip. She knew that only added more to Yugito's belief that Naruto was somehow at fault even though he wasn't. She was at fault and she wouldn't let him take the blame for her mistake. Even if she enjoyed doing it for him, her heart… Her heart felt like it was trying to claim both for itself. She knew it was selfish, but she really wanted Naruto but not at the cost of her first love. Taking a deep breath, she turned in Yugito's grasp and closed her eyes as she spoke in a load enough voice for her to hear, but still quite enough that others that could walk by wouldn't hear. "I'm sorry Yugi… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for it to go so far last night…"

"Kira, what are you trying to say?" Yugito said as she looked at her lover in worry. While she mentally understood what her lover was getting at, her body and soul were trying to refute that she would do something with someone else without at least telling her she was. Sure, she took missions she had to at times very nearly have to cheat on her, but she always succeed in getting what she needed before having to resort to that.

Flinching and fidgeting in Yugito's grasp, Akira didn't want to come right out and admit it, but Yugito wasn't leaving her with a choice. She knew that her lover would take this hard, but she would do what she could to prove to Yugito that she still truly loved her. Opening her eyes slowly as tears began to fall from her eyes; she looked her into the eyes and spoke in a clear voice full with regret. "I cheated on you… With Naruto last night."

As she heard these words, the world began crashing down around the blonde hair kunoichi. Akira, her one true love, had cheated on her with another. Not only that, but with the blonde haired teen that they just met and one she had mixed feelings about and know they were even more chaotic then before. One part of her wanted to hate him for taking Akira from her, but another part of her still cared about what he had gone through and another was just not decipherable at the moment. And Akira willing did something with him and that was eating away at her. She had given herself to another even though she had said she would be hers forever.

She started to grit her teeth and was ready to push the other kunoichi away and yell at her, Akira's lips met hers as she passionately kissed her. This shocked Yugito as she didn't expect it but seeing the tears freely falling from her eyes along with the raw emotion she was injecting with her kiss, she slowly gave in and kissed her back. After a few more seconds, she broke the kiss and looked at her with sadness in her eyes, but the anger still lingered. "Kira, I want to know why you did it and what you did first. Then… give me time to think. I want to stay with you as I still love you, but I just can't decide without knowing what happened."

Akira was grateful soon as Yugito said she was giving her a chance to redeem herself. She did not want to lose her so she would tell her everything even if it meant showing her another memory she had watched last night after Riki took over for the final shift. Taking a deep breath, she gripped Yugito's hands tightly to keep them firmly wrapped around her before speaking in a soft and caring tone. "I did nothing more then oral to him after I put you asleep. If I hadn't one of us would have probably ended up riding him before the night was done as our demons were toying with our pheromones. As for why I did it as you know they have no effect on me, I did it because he needed to be shown physical love because no one else has showed him if he can love. But what led me to do so was a memory I watched and watched again. I will show it to you, if you will let me."

Yugito stared at Akira as she said this. While oral wasn't as bad as she was thinking, it was not something she liked to hear her lover did to another. Sure, she knew it was a possibility seeing that she took the worse possible kinds of missions that kunoichi could be issued, she was very good at succeeding and not having to use her most private parts of her body. But remembering what she had suggested before Akira knocked her out; she flinched as she was right about that. She also knew that he needed some sort of physical love, but to go that far was just something beyond her. But seeing the look in her eyes, she nodded at her question. "I will let you show me, but first you have to answer another question. Why are you falling for him so quickly?"

Flinching at her question, Akira began to wonder why exactly she was falling for him so fast. Sure, she was reminded a lot of herself and Yugito in him and his eyes told her of a thousand pains. But they also showed boundless love and caring within them and she knew he would love and die for whoever would love him back. But was that it? No, there was something else. It wasn't his boyish charm or his foxy smile. Something about him that just felt right. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was and took a deep breath as a small smile crossed her face. "I think I'm falling for him so quickly because he is the part we've been missing. Not for the bedroom, a part of our souls were not complete with only us being together, but with him… I feel complete. But if I lose you, I will lose my own soul as without yours I will be incomplete once more. I think that's why you feel so strange around him as well. He is filling the part of your soul that is missing as well."

The blonde kunoichi looked at Akira as if she was crazy at the end. Sure, she had unknown feelings for him especially now more then ever, but it was ludicrous for him to already be meshing with her and Akira so quickly They had been with each other for three years now and this boy they had just met was filling in what they had worked so hard to satisfy the part of them was empty. Seeing this, Akira placed her hand against Yugito's forehead and caressed her face as she lightly kissed her lips. "I love you Yugito, so much. I would rather keep the incompletion of my soul then lose you forever. Please, don't leave me for a mistake I should have never made."

Looking down at the pleading kunoichi, Yugito could truly see she was regretful for what she did and honestly meant what she was saying. But hearing that she would rather have a half empty soul then to lose her hurt more then she could believe. While it was nice to know she meant so much to her, it hurt her deeply knowing that she would never be completely happy with just her. Taking a deep breath as she did love her Kira, she leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I won't leave you, but I want to know more about why you are falling so hard for him. Show me this memory and I will decide on what I must." At the end Yugito closed her eyes having already figured out her two options.

Either to try and work things out with Kira and see if Naruto could fill the missing piece of her soul and the other, to let her go.

Knowing this herself, Akira hoped this memory could have the same impact it had on her as she did not want to lose the one that filled her soul with happiness for so long. Taking her hand and placing it at Yugito's head, they both appeared within her white hallway in front of a pitch black metallic door with no other doors surrounding it. A dark mist was seeping its way out of the edges which was not good as it was sealed at the edges by what to be safe locks. Before Yugito could even ask why this door was within Akira's mind, the said teen spoke in a soft voice. "I copied this memory of Naruto's to show you after I had done the deed. Once you watch this memory, you will understand why I'm falling for him and why he lied to us about the scars on his wrist."

Hearing Naruto had lied about his wrist was something Yugito did not like and would have opened it if Akira hadn't gripped the handle first. "Yugito listen to me before we begin. This deals with the day his best friend defect, but what he didn't tell us is why he wanted to bring him back. He was madly in love with his other teammate. Now be warned, while the images aren't the worse he has from what I've seen, the raw emotions are so powerful that they will affect you making you feel almost exactly what he felt during this happening. It was this memory he was worried about when he said his memories are dangerous. Are you ready?" As Yugito nodded lightly, the door slowly opened as Akira struggled to open it but once the door opened, the dark mist covered the two of them as the memory began.

"Hey guys!" A twelve year old Naruto along with the rest of his team looked over at a pink haired kunoichi running to him with tears in her eyes. "Please let me come with you!"

Both felt a pang in their hearts as she said this before the tall pineapple haired kid turned to pink haired girl and spoke in a rather harsh tone. "Sakura, you will only be a hindrance our mission the way you are right now."

Seeing the girl's tears flowing freely at his statement and another larger pang in their hearts, they both noticed the girl turn to Naruto as she gripped his jacket and tugged on it heavily. They found their hearts pounding heavily as Naruto's fear of what she was going to say next become more and more obvious as she looked him dead in the eyes with her tear stricken eyes. "Naruto! Please bring back Sasuke! I don't know… What I would do without him! I tried to make him stay, but he wouldn't! Please, please Naruto! Bring him back!"

Yugito instantly recognized the feeling that was washing over the two of them as she had felt it only moments before. But this, this was far more painful as it felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest in mid beat and thrown into a boiling pot of water only to be fed to him just moments after. As their bodies began shaking they noticed a growling boy with a dog in his jacket and a rather large boy roughly separate her from him as a rather feminine boy spoke for them. "Sakura, leave before you cause any more problems. We don't need Naruto to break down on the mission!"

"But…"

"It's alright guys… Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll bring Sasuke back." Naruto said in a cheerful voice but the two girls knew far better as every word he said felt like a white hot knife was stabbing them in the heart repeatedly. It was obvious to the four boys along with the crippled one that Naruto was faking his smile and pose.

Seeing the pineapple one motioning to the crippled to take care of the pink hair kunoichi, the five of them rushed ahead as they chased down their renegade classmate. Time seemed to skip forward as it went though easing the pain and pressure on the two girls when Akira spoke in a heavy voice. "This is only beginning… Hell is about to break lose."

Before Yugito could even question what Akira said, they found themselves at the Valley of the End, a famous landmark that was known throughout the world. But Naruto was standing on top of the Shodaime Hokage's head as his friend, Uchiha Sasuke stood on top of his ancestor's head, Uchiha Madara. "Sasuke!" With that one word, the said Uchiha turned around and fear pulsed through them as they saw the demonic eye and marks over the left side of his face. But even that wasn't enough to stop Naruto as he launched himself at him and decked him right in the mouth before picking him up by the collar. "What are you doing Sasuke?! We are fighting for our lives to save you so snap out of it already!"

To their surprise, they heard Sasuke chuckling at what Naruto said. A sickening sensation began to bubble within their stomachs hearing this as worry and even more fear began to wash over them as Naruto's feelings of the situations became clear as Sasuke gripped his wrist. "Like I care dobe. There is nothing for me in that village now that I have this power. Power that can defeat that man and nothing is going to stop me from gaining more if this is what that man can give me!"

Anger boiled as hatred began to seep in every pore of their body as Naruto growled loudly in frustration as he began to repeatedly pound Sasuke's face into the ground with vicious strikes. "You fool! Everyone in the village cares for you! All of us guys always wished we were you because everyone loved you no matter what you did! All the girls followed you around like you were a god in human form! From day one in the academy you were the best and every one of us envied you! And what about me, huh? What about Kakashi-sensei? What about Sakura-chan goddamn you?! She loves you more then anything and wants you back!"

As he finished and his last punch hit home as blood seeped out of Sasuke's mouth, both girls were in shock at the raw amount of emotions going through him. The anger, the envy, the love, the pain, everything. Naruto just seemed to be oozing them out and it was only getting worse every second as Sasuke spit out some blood and looked him in the eye. "Are you finished?"

Before it could register what had been said, Sasuke delivered a fierce blow to Naruto's stomach before grabbing his arm and throwing off the cliff and into a boulder not twenty feet below. Just as Naruto began to get up, he found himself wrapped in ninja wires as Sasuke caught him in his trap. "I never cared for any of them Naruto! I only cared for strength I could gain from it. There is only you, my friend. You are the most important piece in the chessboard. You are my friend and are what I need to sacrifice to gain ultimate power!"

Fire scorched Naruto as he was trapped to the stone but to their amazement, it wasn't the flames that were hurting him the most. It was his heart hearing what Sasuke had said as Yugito fell to her knees as the pain the betrayl Naruto was far beyond anything she had experienced. But then the contained rage of Naruto had finally been released and in a flurry of power, he broke through the thousand pound lines with ease and raced up the statue to meet Sasuke head on and the battle began just as Akira pulled her out of the way. "Don't get caught in this battle whatever you do! While we cannot interfere with them, they can harm and even kill us if they hit!"

Nodding in understanding, Yugito watched with Akira in shock as the fight continued on feeling every ounce of pain Naruto was feeling, both physically and mentally until her eyes widened as the end of the battle arrived and Naruto was struck in the heart by the lighting attack as his attack just missed to the left and had only deflected it to keep it from a fatal blow. The memory black out afterwards, but they heard a voice which seemed that Naruto held in high regards spoke. "Pakkun, can you keep following his scent? I know he is still close."

Pain wrenched their hearts as they heart this and Yugito fell to her hands and knees as even Akira fell to one knee and she had been through the memory twice before the other voice answered. "No Kakashi, I cannot. And even if I could I wouldn't. Sasuke is a lost cause and this boy is on the verge death! Take him to the hospital or lose our contract!"

Once again the memory faded and they found themselves in what seemed to be a hospital room with a pineapple haired chunin seating on the chair besides him holding bandages and two tourniquets as Naruto looked down at his now bleeding wrists. "Naruto, why did you start this again? I thought mom helped you get through this years ago. Did losing Sasuke and failing Sakura hurt you that much for you to start this again? Or is it because you think you have nothing left for you in this world?"

The two girls were shaking at the amount of blood that was covering the sheets and dripping off the bed. But add in the overwhelming sense of failure and depression made it feel hundreds of times worse then it seemed as the chunin strapped the tourniquets to his biceps before reaching out to press the nurse button. "You know the answers already Shika, so why ask? And don't you dare!"

Shikamaru ignored him and pressed the button that would alarm Shizune about what was happening, before turning to Naruto. "Sorry, but it has to be done. I'm not losing one of my best friends because of the shit you have to go through because of the fox. If you need to talk, I will be here man. Don't forget you are always welcomed at my house."

Just as Shikamaru got up to leave, Shizune busted into the room and screamed Tsunade's name out just as the memory faded away and both were back outside, clinging onto each other. Yugito was in far too much shock to notice any longer still thinking she was in the memory. Sensing this, Akira pressed herself tightly into her letting her feel they were no longer watching the memory. As she snapped out at the contact and looked down at the bluish-green haired kunoichi. "Akira… I… Forgive you and understand what you did for him."

A small tug of relief filled Akira's heart saying that but still did not relieve her of her guilt. But it was good to know that she was forgiven for something she should not have done. So hugging her firmly to her, she nuzzled her cheek against her. "Thank you, but I'm still sorry for doing what I did. …I just wanted to show his shattered heart that he can love. I didn't mean it to step over the boundaries of our relationship."

Yugito closed her eyes and nodded in understanding as she held Kira to her. While she did forgive her for it and completely understood her reason for doing so now, she still felt a little cheated. But that would go away in time and she knew it once they got to know more about the blonde haired mystery. "It's alright, but from now on tell me before you rush into something like this again. And… Maybe we should see where this feeling you have for Naruto will lead us. Maybe you are right, maybe not. I'm willing to stick it through with you if you want to try. And… I will try to see if he can do the same for me. I know I feel something for him, I'm just not sure what."

Akira smiled brightly hearing this as she felt more complete then she had in years. And she was even more pleased that her lover would try and see if she could fulfill the emptiness that was left in her soul with her choice. Smiling as she was about to lean in and kiss her, two bursts of chakra from not to far away from their position caught their attention and instantly recognized it as Naruto's and Riki's. Releasing each other, the two rushed towards where they felt the bursts come from.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked upon Haku's and Zabuza's grave sight, his sword planted right above his grave and Haku's broken mask on his. The problem was Riki was in front of their graves with a stunned look on his face, not believing what he was seeing as he touched the blade. "That's Zabuza-sensei's sword alright… How did this happen to them?" At the end Riki was looking up at Naruto in shock that his sensei and teammate were truly dead.

Sighing and hoping the kid wouldn't take it too hard as he didn't want to have to control a rampaging three tail swordsmen hell bent on killing him. Part of him knew it was a good possibility as the kid seemed to idolize him and was one of the seven swordsmen. That reason alone he could want revenge for the lose of one of his comrades even though there probably already was a new set of swordsmen. Taking a deep breath, he began his story. "Three years ago my team took what was supposed to be a C-rank mission here to the Wave to guard Tazuna from bandits. Turns out Gato had a price out on his head and hired Zabuza and the Demon Brothers to take him out. The Demon Brothers were easily disposed by my teammate Sasuke but before we could get any information out of them, they killed themselves."

"Afterwards when we were nearing their house, Zabuza attacked us as Haku waited in the wings to decipher our fighting styles. We one that round, but barely as Zabuza had caught and trapped Kakashi-sensei and if it wasn't for Sasuke and I working as a team to free our sensei, Zabuza would have one that fight. A few days before they attacked the bridge, I ran into Haku wearing a pink kimono and I thought he was a girl. We talked a little bit about each other and what was precious to us before revealing to me where true strength came from. Then three days later, they attacked the bridge to get to Tazuna once more. Haku fought Sasuke and was winning while Kakashi and Zabuza were in a dead lock when I arrived. I joined Sasuke to try and turn the tide of the battle, but caught in his mirrors."

Glaring at Riki for scoffing at him for doing that, Naruto continued the story of the Wave. "During that fight Sasuke activated his bloodline and was becoming almost impossible for Haku to take out so he focused on me. The end result was Sasuke taking what we all thought to be a fatal blow for me. That was the first time I ever tapped into my demon's powers to use for battle. I defeated Haku with one blow to the face and breaking the mask into the pieces it is now. He asked me to kill him for becoming useless, but I could not and he sacrificed himself to protect Zabuza from Kakashi's attack. They continued fighting for a little more when Gato showed up and disgraced Haku's corpse. I yelled at Zabuza for not caring about him which ended up making him attack an entire mercenary army to avenge Haku's death… That is how they met their ends."

As he finished, he had already began to prepare himself for battle feeling Riki's chakra beginning to rise and rapidly. "So… what you are saying is… You helped… In my friend's… And sensei's death!" As he yelled out at the end, his chakra spiked and he pulled his hook sword from behind him and put it at the ready. "You'll pay for taking their lives!"

Naruto jumped over the blade as Riki made it clear his attentions to cleave him in half and landed on the tree above. "Calm down! There was no way to stop what was happening! Either it was let the Wave stay in depression and despair or fight to free them from their tyranny!" It was obvious that Riki wasn't listening to him as he sliced the branch in half were Naruto just was.

Landing behind him, Naruto raised his chakra to the max knowing there was no way out of this fight. He just hoped he could avoid getting himself injured and tire out the young boy without having to fight back. He knew it was a long shot as the kid had dead on aim and if he made on misstep, it would be all over for him. Flicking a few of his special kunais around to be ready to avoid his attacks in case he did make a mistake, he readied to defend himself and only retaliate if he could disarm him. Ducking under another sword swing, this one aimed for his chest, he noticed both Akira and Yugito had arrived and were about to jump in when Naruto rolled out of Riki's strike zone and yelled out to him. "NO! Do not interfere with this!"

Both Akira and Yugito were unsure what to do when they heard Naruto yell for them not to interfere. Clearly something had snapped in Riki's mind and he was taking it out on Naruto. And they could tell he was aiming to kill as Naruto ducked under then jumped away from Riki, who was getting closer and closer to hitting him with each of his strikes.

Naruto was seeing this as well and knew the boy was only getting faster each time he attacked and he was getting slower. He didn't like to admit it, but the boy would be a doozy to fight. And it wasn't helping that he wanted to avoid using Flying Thunder God at all cost as he didn't need anyone else knowing he was Konoha's new flash. Sure he scattered a few of the kunai out, but only if he had to use them to dodge. He did not want to attack unless there was a weakness in his guard, which so far was no. Barely dodging his next strike and getting cut lightly on his cheek, Naruto need to protect himself as he reached out and pulled out two kunai like Kakashi did against Zabuza.

Barely rolling out of another slash that would have sliced him in half, he quickly put up his kunais to block the reverse swing as Riki quickly correct his aim and slashed straight at his chest. A clang of metal sounded as the sword met the two kunais which held up but were shaking from the force being put behind the sword. Gritting his teeth, he suddenly noticed a smirk on Riki's face when he suddenly twisted then jerk his sword back causing a screeching of metal before the curve blade caught his kunai and pulled them from his grasp before the blade was viciously thrusted into his chest. Riki smirked as he thought he won when the Naruto in front of him coughed up blood before dispersing in a cloud of smoke.

Riki's eyes widened as he couldn't sense were Naruto was until he felt a pulse of chakra. He wheeled around to see Naruto ten feet behind him looking no worse for the wear holding no weapons this time around even though his hand seemed to be clinched around a handle but nothing was visible. Growling at being tricked so easily, he charged with intent to kill as Sanbi's chakra began to flood into his system leaving a light blue haze hanging around him. As he reached Naruto, he brought his sword down in a vertical swing but Naruto did nothing other then holding his clenched hand up but not even guarding himself with it making him smirk knowing this was his end.

All eyes widened as seemingly nothing stopped the hooked sword. Naruto looked unfazed before pushing Riki back with one push and he stumbled back in surprised at what happened when he noticed a small shape like that of a sword in Naruto's hand, but it was indistinct. Seeing that he noticed, Naruto spoke in a low tone. "This is the Kamikaze no Tsurugi. A sword that has not been given to someone outside of the Land of Wind until now, but the previous owner of this blade trusted me with it. And as such, I will only use it for defense as he did not believe in attacking without a worth while cause. Now please stop this nonsense, I do not wish to hurt you and I doubt Haku and Zabuza would want you to do this."

His response was a furious roar from Riki as the shape of a disfigured turtle formed around him with one tail bubbled behind him before charging at him with intent to kill. Reaching into his pouch, Naruto pulled out a suppression tag as he began to single handily block each of the young swordsmen's strike while waiting for the opportunity to place the suppression tag onto the frenzied boy. Luckily for him he was becoming far sloppier the more of the beast's power he used and openings were beginning to appear periodically but even still his execution was damn good. He was glad for that samurai's training when he gave him Kamikaze otherwise he would not have been able to stand up to the boy in a pure kenjutsu battle.

Finally getting a clean opening, he slid in and slapped the tag onto his chest and had nearly made it out of his strike zone when Riki retaliated and caught him firmly across the chest with the hook and ripped with his blade. Naruto refrained from yelling out in pain, but this fight was over as Riki continued on his assault, unaware that Sanbi's power was being suppressed. Just as Riki was on him and brought the blade down to finish him; it went through him if he was nothing more then an illusion. As Riki realized what it meant, Naruto was behind him and delivered a chop to the back of his neck, knocking the young boy unconscious.

As the boy hit the ground, he kicked his sword out of hands reach and cuffed his arms and legs together with chakra restraints to keep him from attacking when he awoke. Closing his hand with Kamikaze into a fist, the blade of wind seemingly disappeared as Naruto attempted to pick up Riki's sword only for it to shock him. Understanding why, he pulled out a scroll and slid it under it blade and sealed it into the scroll just as Akira and Yugito ran up to him, the latter being the one to speak. "What in the hell was going on here and why were you two fighting?"

Sighing as he really didn't want to talk at the moment, he looked at the two girls but once again found himself in a similar position as he was last night. Being slightly pissed that he couldn't keep his mouth shut when they wanted to talk to him, he told them what happened in an indifferent tone. "I brought him here to visit his sensei's and teammate's graves and told them of how they died and believed me to be at fault."

Hearing this had Akira raise her eyebrow at him as he looked over at the unconscious boy before looking back at Naruto. "Did you?"

Naruto shook his head lightly as he sat down on the rock next to the grave sights. "No. They both choice their own paths. I tried to save them but failed them both." Seeing Kira nod in understanding, he noticed the dried tear marks on her face and the recent sadness in Yugito's eyes. "You told her didn't you? …Yugito, I'm sorry. I didn't think something like that was going to happen otherwise I would have slept outside…"

"It's okay Naruto. I've already gone over it with Kira and there is no harm. But there is one thing I would like to ask you." Yugito interrupted Naruto in a soft tone, letting him know it was alright which surprised Naruto who wasn't expecting to be forgiven so easily as he nodded. Sighing lightly as she knew the laws of Konoha about marriage as they were similar to the Cloud's. "If your relationship with her or me at that matter elevates, to marry both of us in the Waterfall as they allow polygamy and same sex marriages."

Naruto sputtered soon as the last words rolled off her tongue in utter astonishment and disbelief at what he heard. Not being able to pronounce a single syllable in his daze, Akira walked over to him and sat on his lap before kissing him lightly on the lips which quickly got his attention as she began to explain. "The reason she is asking that is that neither she or I want to lose each other and we planned on getting married when I turned eighteen this March. But seeing what happened last night and my feelings for you, and her unsure feelings about you, we decided on the way here that if it were to work out with one of us that all three of us married. The reason being that there wouldn't be a nullification in mine and Yugito's marriage which would keep her from moving to whatever village we choice. I'm sorry if this is a little early, but we wanted to let you know as in a few months our marriage will be happening no matter what."

Finally coming out of his daze and hearing what Akira spoke, Naruto finally began to think about it logically. "Wait, wait, wait! You two are telling me that you have no problem with what happened last night and now saying you want to try and see if it will work out between all three of us ad if it does to marry both of you in the Waterfall! I can't do that! I'm a Konoha shinobi and our law states that we have to marry someone of the opposite gender within five years of our age and are not allowed a divorce until death dues us apart!"

Sighing lightly as he wasn't listening to her, Akira quickly countered as Yugito sat down next to him. "That is why we are saying if it comes down to that if we are truly meant for each other like I think we are to marry in my home village and then transfer to whoever's village we wish to be in, which if it were to happen to be the three of us would be Konoha. They would have to accept the marriage license otherwise the Lord's will cut their commission and leave the village to fend for itself. Trust me; this has been done in the past from both people form the Cloud and Leaf villages as they are the strictest when it comes to marriage."

"And sure there is going to be penalties like docks in wages, demotion and other things like that but if it truly happens to work out it is worth it. Other people might not like it but who gives a damn if we are happy. That is the way it should be when it comes to your life. Your and your families happiness first, your close friends then the rest of the world's. Love is a fickle thing but if it is true like Kira is saying it is, I will fight for you two to be together as long as I can keep her myself and vice versa if things work in reverse." Yugito finished for her lover while looking Naruto in the eyes.

Finally beginning to understand what they were saying, Naruto had to admit they made a rather good point. He remembered that Kakashi and Jiraiya mentioned multiple times about marrying outside the village so they could have multiple wives. Of course they always got pounded into the ground by a woman with super human strength whether it was Anko, Kurenai, Shizune or Tsunade. Taking a few deep breathes to control his emotions as he looked down at Akira and then at Yugito before closing his eyes. "Alright, I'll go out with both of you and if it works between either of you, I will agree with your plan. But I would like to know you more before any of this would happen, alright?"

Seeing both nod in agreement, Naruto took a deep breath as Riki began to start moving as he regained his consciousness. But as he was doing so, he looked down at Akira and spoke in a low and perturbed tone. "And do NOT go into my memories again without my permission and show her or others otherwise I will lay traps in my mind to keep you from doing so again. I do not like my memories being shown to others like a movie, understand."

Akira winced at his voice but nodded in understand as her mind wandering had gotten her into all this trouble in the first place. Nodding at her, he turned to Riki who pushed himself to a seated position even and glared at Naruto but knew he could do nothing at the moment. Sighing at his look, Naruto looked at him pityingly. "Are you going to listen to me now or believe that I caused their deaths for the rest of your life even when I didn't?"

Having said nothing, Naruto sighed as he looked down at he two graves of Zabuza and Haku before back at Riki. "They choice their own path that day. You have to understand that. Haku didn't have to throw herself into Kakashi's path to stop his attack from killing Zabuza. He did it because he wanted to protect his precious person and I would have done the same if I was in his situation. Zabuza didn't have to run down and kill Gato after he kicked Haku's lifeless body. But he did wanting to prove that he cared for his lost student. Whether you like it or not, they choice their fate and one day, you will have to make the same decision. Do you understand or shall I keep you in those restraints for the rest of our time as a team."

Riki shook his head at Naruto as he continued glaring at him. "That is not what I am angry about that. I thought about that when I was laying in the dirt and understand that now. I'm angry that you didn't follow swordsmen tradition and finished the other after defeating him in a kenjutsu battle. It is a mark of disgrace that stains our honor and it cannot be regained."

Sighing as he heard this, Naruto looked at the boy and shook his head. "That tradition is crap. Shinobi are not real swordsmen and don't know a goddamn thing about the way of the sword. If you want to become a true swordsman, train under a samurai for six months and then you will understand how to truly become a swordsman. A sword is not meant for attacking, but defense. That is the key difference from sword wielding ninja and samurai. That and the level of swordsmanship. True swordsmen do not kill a downed enemy as there is no honor in it and until you understand that you are not worthy of calling yourself a swordsmen much less one of the seven of the mist."

As he finished, he unsealed Riki's sword right in front of him and turned around and motioned for the girls to follow as his clones recovered the special kunai he threw before laying one in his lap. "Once I leave this area, the restraints will be undone. I want you to look at your sword and see if you truly deserve it like the man in that grave earned his. If you are in any danger, throw that kunai into the ground and it will summon me to your aid. Otherwise, do not move from that spot until your sword has spoken to you."

With that, he turned around and walked off with both Akira and Yugito looking at him in questioning before following him, leaving Riki alone as he looked at his sword. He didn't even move once his restraints released him. He was thinking far too much to care about them at the moment. Was Naruto right about what he said? Did he truly deserve to be a swordsman if he had forgotten what it was truly meant to be? As he thought this, he didn't notice his sword glowing lightly as if it was content at what its master was thinking of.

Once they were ear and eyes shot out of where they left Riki, Akira stopped in front of Naruto with her arms across her chest. "Was that really necessary? You were rather harsh to him. He is only ten."

Naruto's look was almost all that was needed to answer her question, but she managed to stay firm as she looked him in the eye. Seeing that she did, Naruto spoke in a softer tone then he did with Riki, but still was a firm voice. "He needed to learn that lesson the hard way. If he had fought a true swordsman wanting to kill him, he would have been dead. He has chosen one of the most brutal life styles a shinobi can chose and he has to learn this lesson or give up that tenken as it does not deserve to be used in the hands of a none swordsmen. And trust me, if Zabuza was still alive he would have given the kid a hell of a worse lesson that what I did."

Flinching at Naruto's tone, Akira was about to voice her disproval when Yugito beat her to the punch, but to confirm what he said. "He is right about that. Kirabi beat it out me when I tried to become a swordsman like he was. There is no comparison to a swordsmen and a shinobi and that has always been the way it was suppose to be. If you are a swordsman, you live to kill and kill only. The blade only protects the user, no one else. That is why I could not become a swordsman. It just wasn't who I was."

Akira fell silent as she listened to both Naruto's and Yugito's explanations before nodding her head in understanding. While she didn't like it, they made sense. But she still didn't like it which made both smile as they kissed her opposite cheeks, making her blush madly not seeing it coming. "Hey! Don't surprise me like that!"

Both Naruto and Yugito laughed lightly at her expense as they arrived at Tazuna's house and walking into the living room to see Tsunami putting up dinner. Not realizing that so much time had passed by, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Um… Sorry for that. The day took longer then expected. And don't worry about where Riki went. He's learning a valuable lesson right now."

Tsunami nodded lightly as she put up the rest of dinner. "It is okay. I didn't expect you three to get back so soon anyways. Your clones were going off about something big happening. They wouldn't say what, just that it dealt with you and the kid Inari's age."

Shaking his head at what his clones said, he created more to watch over the unconscious vessel. "I see. They need to learn to keep their mouths shut when I'm not around. They're as bad as… Dammit." Seeing all three giggle at his expense, he shook it off before smiling. "So are the other two spare rooms taken or do I have to bunk with the girls."

Before Tsunami could answer, Akira lightly slapped him in the back of the head as she answered for him. "You're bunking with us anyways Mr. Bi Polar. And it is only going to be sleep this time. Nothing else."

The other two occupants in the room snickered hearing this and Naruto began to question how many memories Akira had gone through when Tsunami spoke up. "Ah, I see you two are going to try and share him. Well good luck with that, he can be a handful. Last door upstairs on the right the guest room where my friends normally stay as it has it's own bathroom You can sleep there till you'll need to leave. Now I'll leave you three love birds alone now." And with that Tsunami left three blushing young adults.

The girls being the first to get over it as they were used to that kind of teasing between each other, they slowly headed up the stairs when they noticed Naruto wasn't following them. Looking back, Yugito tilted her head back at him. "You coming Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at her and nodded lightly as everything that happened hit him today as they walked up the stairs and he slowly followed them. He somehow ended up with two girlfriends that already had plans to marry each other but had seemingly taken a shine to him. For why, he didn't know but as of right now, he didn't mind. He liked this new feeling of someone loving him and sleeping besides him. Walking into the room, he noticed the two had already slipped into their night gowns and were in the cot leaving a space between them for him to slip in. Sliding his jacket off and shirt off, he took a look at the now scar where Riki got him and shook his head.

Sliding in-between the two girls, Akira quickly pecked him on the lips as Yugito did the same but for his cheek however. Then the two did the same as the night before and kissed each other rather passionately this time though. This time around, Naruto wasn't as aroused and smiled at the two as they broke the kiss and inter-twined their hands and laid them on his stomach before their free hands slid into his as they leaned against him and said a small good night to each other and him. Watching them quickly fall asleep, content on using him as a pillow, Naruto for one of the few times in his life truly smiled as he realized how lucky he was to have these two angels that wanted him for reasons he couldn't understand.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, here is the second chapter of United and I have to honestly save, this is one of the best stories I've written so far. As you all now know, the official pairing of this story is Naruto/Akira/Yugito. Not that ninety-nine point nine of you figured that out by now. Chapter three is finished and will be updated in five days. Anyways, if you have any questions drop them off in a review please. Peace out.


	3. Meeting Teyaki

**A/N:** Yes, another chapter of United is being updated. I know you all are probably wondering why I'm paying attention to this story but I can answer that question with frightening ease. It simply is just clicking my mine as I write it down and it is coming out almost exactly the way I thought it up. That and there shouldn't be very many chapters of this story, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for readers of my other stories to wait for this one to finish. This chapter has a few humorous moments spread out in it and should entertain you.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

It was an odd feeling to wake up with someone on top of him. He knew that the girls had slept at his side during the night, but now he couldn't feel Kira on his left shoulder any more. Slowly opening his eyes, he refrained from laughing it was indeed Akira sprawled out on top of him, snoring gently. But that wasn't what was really what was making him stop himself from laughing. It was the fact that Yugito was trying not to laugh herself as Akira drooled onto Naruto's chest, mumbling something that neither really caught other then a few certain words that stopped their laughing only to make them blush madly.

Knowing what she was dreaming about, Naruto's head nearly turned purple as he flushed while Yugito began to gently shake her awake as blush adorned her face as well. Hearing more mumbling about eager partners, Naruto nearly passed out from the blood rushing to his head while Yugito froze at what she said. Then she pushed Akira off of Naruto and onto the floor with her eyes bulging out hearing exactly what her lover said at the very end, which she was glad Naruto missed as he would have had a rocket nose bleed. This of course awoke Akira with a scream as she hit the floor before jumping up looking for something that was attacking them, only to see a wide eyed Yugito and a beat red Naruto looking right at her. A small bead of sweat fell from her head as she begin to realize what happened seeing the two looking at her like they were. "Shit… I was talking in my sleep again."

Seeing Naruto nod as the blood in his face slowly began to recede while Yugito continued looking at her, but now not so much in shock but in a rather agitated yet playful way. "And you say I'm bad about talking about doing things like that? Now I know why you said that, you didn't want me to know you already had those ideas." At the end Yugito was smirking as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed a new set of clothes along with a towel.

Akira looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a freight train as she caught onto what Yugito as she walked over to the bathroom connected to their room. Looking back and forth between Naruto and Yugito with her eyes still looking like a deer's, she began to stutter incoherently. By the time she was starting to get control over her voice, both Naruto and Yugito had already used the bathroom and changed their clothes out. "I d-didn't… s-say… W-what… D-did… I s-say… E-exactly?"

Yugito still hearing her lovers stuttering and mumbling decided to make it worse as she rubbed her chin in mock thought. "Hm. I do remember something about a fun-some. And I'm pretty sure something about back doors, a good sized blonde and me underneath. Other then that, I don't really remember too much."

Akira couldn't handle what Yugito said and passed out noticing Naruto blush madly hearing the part about him. Once she was out, Yugito snickered seeing this before busting out laughing as she saw Naruto blushing just as badly as he was before which earned her a glare at him. "Not funny Yugi. Not when it mentions me and that area with her."

Catching onto what Naruto said, she quickly stopped laughing and sighed. Walking up to him, she kissed him gently on the cheek as she laid her left hand onto his chest. "Let it go Naruto. I've already forgiven both of you for what happened. I'll admit it still hurts, but I will get over it in time. If you don't it will eat away at your conscious and will hurt all of us even more. You just have to let us in and trust us when we say something is okay. We won't lead you down the wrong path. Just give us a chance, alright?" At the end she leaned into him and kissed him on the lips.

Naruto gave way and started to kiss back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He still felt guilty for what he allowed to happen between him and Akira the other night before. Part of him didn't feel right kissing her like he was right now, but the other part of him that craved attention wanted every second to last forever as something about it felt right. It was similar to what he felt when Akira kissed him but it was different at the same time. It was quite confusing to him as no girl other then the shy Hyuuga ever cared for him but now he had two girls that wanted to be with him and were willing to show they were. Deepening their kiss even though he noticed Kira was awake once more and smiling at them, he was pleasantly surprised to her a small moan from the blonde he was kissing. But it came crashing down as the door swung open to show the pink haired girl from Naruto's memory.

Sakura gasped at what she saw as she expected to find Naruto doing something he wasn't suppose to only to find him kissing this blonde girl. Their kiss was immediately broke as Akira was growling loudly as she saw who it was that interrupted them. The only thing that was keeping her from throttling the girl was that she knew that the girl was still important to Naruto, even if it wasn't that way any longer. Yugito on the other hand wasn't having much luck containing her anger and would have leap to challenge the girl if Naruto hadn't held her back. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Missing the usual chan suffix that was at the end of her name, Sakura's thoughts sunk lower as she had indeed interrupted on a very private moment. Not only that, but it seemed that Naruto no longer had the same feelings he had for her two and a half years ago. She already had felt bad enough for treating him horribly the time they had together, but it seemed now he had found someone to take her place. But not only that, she seemed to return the feelings. She did notice the Cloud headband, but that didn't matter as inner village marriages weren't all that uncommon. "Sorry Naruto… I thought you were up here by yourself… I'll go now." And with that Sakura darted out of the room with a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

Akira quickly stood up with her normal fishnet shirt and white skirt night gown and slammed the door shut as her anger was getting the best of her. Not only that, Yugito was fuming and ready to hunt down the girl for interrupting her time with Naruto. Both looked each other in the eyes and nodded as they knew what they were going to do, but it was put to a stop as Naruto gripped both of their shoulders and sat them down on the cot. "Don't even think about it!" Both girls' rage was gone hearing Naruto's angered tone and burning eyes and felt as if they had done something wrong. Seeing this, he narrowed his eyes as he sat in front of them knowing exactly what memory Akira had shown Yugito now as it was painfully clear. "You two will under no circumstances start a fight with her! Understand?"

Yugito nodded lightly as she didn't like the tone Naruto was using to express his disappointment and anger at them. Akira on the other hand narrowed her eyes as she wasn't as easily convinced as her lover was. "Why shouldn't we?! I saw and felt what she has done to you over your life and how much pain you felt! She deserves to be set straight for shattering your heart like she did!"

"Do I look like I care about that Akira?!" Naruto countered in a louder voice as his anger at both of them was beginning to focus more on her as she was the one to go through his memories. Seeing Akira not backing down, Naruto took a deep breath before speaking in calmer voice but still with an angered edge to it. "Sure, I don't love her any longer and she made me lose my belief in love but I don't want her to be hurt as she is still my friend and my teammate. She is one of the few people in Konoha that actually cares for me even though she knows about the fox. Only Shika, Chouji and Kiba knew about that and didn't care while Neji didn't give a damn about it. The rest of my friends either don't know or are afraid of me because of it. For her acceptance alone, I'm grateful to call her a friend and you would know that if you would look at all my memories of her, not the bad ones."

At the end, Akira was looking down in shame of herself for getting so carried away. She knew he was right and hadn't bothered to go through all his memories of her otherwise she would have understood her importance to him. For that she felt even worse about and was on the verge of tearing up as she could have possibly ruined her chance at being with.

As if he could sense this, Naruto smiled lightly at the both of them and spoke in a much kinder voice then just moments before. "But you know what? If it wasn't for her…" As he stopped mid sentence, he leaned to both of them before kissing Akira lightly on the lips before doing the same for Yugito. "I would never have had this chance to be with either of you beautiful angels."

Yugito flushed brightly at his comment as Akira looked at him with her eyes were even watery then before she jumped form her seated position and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto was surprised at her reaction and even more when he felt her tongue enter his mouth as she rubbed her chest furiously against his. Feeling her hands move from his chest lower, he instantly knew that her emotions were the ones in control and gripped them tightly before breaking the kiss and panting lightly. "It's okay Kira-chan. You don't have to go so far, alright?"

Nodding as she slowly regained control of herself as Yugito slowly lifted her off him; she smiled lightly as she regained her breath. "I know… I guess my emotions are going a little haywire after these last two days."

Naruto smiled at her as he stood back up and pecked her lightly on her cheek. "It's okay. It was bound to happen after seeing some of my screwed up life. Now get dressed as Tsunami is cooking breakfast. Yugi-chan and I will be waiting down stairs for you, okay?"

Akira nodded as she walked into the bathroom as Yugito wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I don't know how, but I think this is going to work out just fine between the three of us. Now just to keep Kira from looking into more of your memories as you just offered her a challenge and she is going to take it. I know my love very well when it comes to getting called out."

Shaking his head as he indeed called her out on it, he snaked his right arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. "Yeah, but I won't mind it as much this time. I've already set up my mind so that if she enters without my permission she is going to get caught in one of my Kyuubi torture methods. The Tellitubies."

Yugito spine shivered hearing the name that meant utter fear to all those above five years old. Not even wanting to know what the fox did to deserve that kind of torture, she kept her mouth shut as the two walked down the stairs to see Shizune along with Sakura looking a little bit better then before and surprisingly enough team ten without Asuma. "Shika, Chouji? What are you two doing here? I can somewhat understand Ino as she and Sakura were training the old hag when I left…"

He effortlessly caught a stone thrown at his head by Sakura and pocketed it easily to the surprise to all there knowing how much stronger Sakura had become and knew his hand should have at least been broken from catching the stone. Shikamaru quickly recovered as Naruto was the most surprising person he ever met before smiling as Naruto and Yugito sat down opposed to them. "We were called out as Shizune requested us once Tsunade got your message. Shizune and Sakura to heal his external wounds while Ino to see if he had taken any damage mentally. Both Chouji and I are here to hold down the fort if the ones that attacked him arrive again."

"So he's healed then nee-chan?" Naruto said as he looked over at Shizune, who was looking at him strangely, even more so when Akira came running down the stairs and jumping and clinging onto his left side before kissing Yugito deeply on the lips. Of course she wasn't the only one as everyone else at the table had their jaws nearly unhinging themselves from their skulls.

Shaking her head as she seen things in other villages, she nodded lightly at Naruto trying not to let him see the worry about having what seemed to be two girlfriends. "He is alright. His wounds were pretty bad but they were healing thanks to his tenant. I just finished what it started and reset and mended a few bones. Ino checked his mentally stability and he was perfectly alright, thankfully. He should be up in a few hours… Now may I ask what everyone else is thinking here?"

Naruto was relieved to hear that the final vessel was okay and would be up soon but at the end of he began to panic a little as Konoha had the strictest laws when it came down to finding someone to live the rest of their life with. Sensing this, both Akira and Yugito slipped one of their hands into his and squeezed them gently to try and comfort him. Feeling slightly relieved at the pressure that was being placed at his hands, he closed his eyes as he remembered what Jiraiya told him. "By article seven of Konoha's Marriage Act of 307 A.C., A shinobi or kunoichi that has not stepped in the village for two years are no longer applied to article six which states that a shinobi of Konoha must date a resident of the village that has lived there for more then seven years. I am no longer affected by article six as I have not stepped foot in Konoha in two and a half years. Therefore I can date those outside our village."

As everyone digested the law that Naruto had just stated, Akira looked up at Naruto and smiled lightly before kissing him lightly on the lips as Yugito leaned against him and smiled. The latter of the two was the first to speak up for them as she looked at who she knew were Naruto's friends. "And as such he is also exempted from the first law which is the same in the Cloud states that a shinobi/kunoichi of the village can have only one spouse of the opposite sex. But thanks to the loop holes in both of our village's Marriage Acts, we've found a way around it once because there was never anything forbiddening about marrying outside the village. The Waterfall is the only hidden village that allows both polygamy and same sex marriages and it is Akira's home. Therefore our relationship is perfectly legal and nothing can be done about it."

Once again everyone but the three was thrown for a loop hearing this making Naruto smile. While he wasn't sure he was truly yet to marry, it was good to know that there was nothing that could be done to try and take away his happiness. Being the first to recover once more, Shikamaru shook his head and uttered his favorite word over and over again before turning at Naruto. "Naruto, you are truly a troublesome person you know that? But at least you are right and the village holds no power over your love life as of now. The problem is that if you take on step into Konoha, you will be back under the law and unable to marry either girl if that is what you wish later on. It is rare for shinobi to be allowed out for more then two years and the only ones that actually have done it are the Sannin and our nukenin. And let's face it; you have to come home after your mission is over."

Nodding as he already knew that, he looked down at Akira then at Yugito before smiling to them. Turning back to Shikamaru and the rest of the group, he shrugged as he moved his hand that Akira was gripping and started to stroke her hair with it. "True enough, but I doubt that this mission will wrap up soon. Akira and Yugito already have plans on being married on her birthday, which is March the tenth I believe and that is about a month away. Until that day, we're going to see if all three of us are meant to be and if we are it will be a triple wedding."

Seeing the seriousness in his voice, Shikamaru nodded as he figured the blonde would have something like that up his sleeve. Smiling at his blonde friend, the pineapple genius looked over at the two girls and nodded. "If this is what makes you happy man, go for it even if it is a troublesome situation. I know this is cliché, but if anyone truly deserves happiness it is you especially seeing all the shit you have gone through the years. You've earned that much."

"Thanks man." Just as Naruto said that, the door opened to reveal Riki. All the Konoha shinobi were put on alert seeing the young stoic boy when Naruto spoke in an indifferent manner. "So did your sword speak or are you giving up on being a swordsman?"

Everyone outside the four jinchuuriki blinked in confusion as they had no clue what was going on as Riki gripped his sword before placing it in front of him. As he did so the sword glowed an almost pure black color as it pulsed in front of him. "It says you were right, but it still doesn't like you or Kamikaze. And it also says it wants a rematch when this shit is over and not to hold back against him or me to regain our honor."

A small smirk crept up on Naruto's face hearing this and nodded at the boy's request. "Kamikaze and I agree to your terms. After the threat of the Akatsuki is no more we will fight only using our swords at Zabuza's grave and we will not hold back. No limits except for using jutsu. And yes, you can use Sanbi's power as I will use Kyuubi's power if necessary."

Ino gasped in surprise hearing Naruto's word but he could care less as a smirk graced Riki's lips as he nodded as the sword glowed once more. "Shinyami and I accept your regulations and terms. So you better not die before we can regain our honor and trounce you and Kamikaze." Naruto smirked grew as he nodded as Riki sat down on their side of the table. "And hearing what I just heard, you better not die for their sake as well. I don't do so well with women and would only make it worse. Now, what is order your taishou?"

Naruto had to wonder for a moment about the sudden respect Riki was showing him, but realizing that he had earned the dusty blonde's respect albeit grudgingly, he smirked as he went through his plan. "Seeing that he will wake in a few hours, we will inform him of the Akatsuki and then take him into custody until he can either provide any use to us or the Akatsuki are eliminated. Jiraiya's and Gaara's group should be here by the end of the day or early tomorrow so my command over this mission is over. Just make sure to keep an eye on him incase…"

"He's gone!" Inari's voice came as he ran from down stairs. "The injured guy in the room turned to me when I went to see if he was up and could eat anything and he just disappeared. I don't now where he went but he just vanished."

Naruto cursed hearing this as both girls leapt from his lap and ran up the stairs following Riki with Naruto just behind. Shizune of course beat them there as they forgot the all important shunshin technique and was scanning the room. "He didn't use a genjutsu are there is no chakra… But then how did he disappear…"

"A speed technique! Shit, that's how he got away from the Akatsuki. He out ran them." Naruto said as he cursed out loud, he turned to the rest of the squad he was commanding as he pulled out two special kunai and handed them to Akira and Yugito as he spoke. "Everyone split up and search for him. Yugito, take the town and bridge. Kira, look in the north side of the forest. Riki, check the east quadrant and I'll take the west. Akira, Yugito take these kunais and throw them into the ground if you find him, same for you with yours Riki! Once he is captured, the first person back here with him spike their chakra so we know to call of the hunt! Now move!"

Riki rushed down stairs as both girls shunshined outside and Naruto tossed another special kunai to Shizune before chasing after Riki, running out the door without so much as telling the others were he was going. He had a missing jinchuuriki to track as he headed west. Shizune teleporting herself back down stairs informed the rest of her team what was going on. "Change of mission plans. The other vessel has made a run for it as he doesn't know we're trying to help. We are to help Naruto's team track him down and convince him we mean no harm and are trying to help him. Do not use force unless it is necessary! Now let's help them!"

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Naruto was thinking about summoning Gamabunta and jus flattening everything around the area. At least that why he would know they found him when he was screaming in agony. Catching a glimpse of movement, Naruto cursed as he rushed towards the blue robe wearing vessel as he sat in the tree. Luck seemed to favor him as he had quickly found him and jumped on the branch next to his and panted a little. Standing there for a full minute, Naruto was getting irritated watching him blow on what seemed to be a pipe. "What is wrong with you? We're here to help protect you from the guys in black cloaks."

Instead of an answer, the six tail vessel continued blowing on his pipe and exhaling deeply after ever now and then. This was really getting on Naruto nerves and was about to grab him and ask if he was deaf when the vessel suddenly looked up and offered his pipe. "Want to get high?"

Naruto face faulted at his comment but forgot one major detail. He was in the trees. So screaming on his way down, the six tail vessel shook his head as he blew on his pipe only for a bubble to come out at the precise moment as Naruto hit the ground. "Good, because I don't have any." And with that he disappeared from sight leaving a stunned Naruto on the ground.

Not having had his face in the ground for a while, Naruto was in an unusual position when he caught what the six tail vessel had said. A small bead of sweat fell from his head as he thought one thing. _'I got out foxed by a weasel… Kyuubi is never going to let me live this down.'_

Not to far away, Riki had a weird feeling. The feeling was that the one they were suppose to call to help contain the six tail vessel had just got out witted. Shaking the thought as he knew Naruto had a good shot at catching him, he continued searching the ground before hearing something leaning against the tree next to him. Gripping Shinyami tightly, he swung the blade and stopped centimeters before it reached the young man's throat. "Well, here I was thinking about asking you for directions but now I rather not."

Riki scrunched his nose up hearing what the six tail had to say but didn't respond back like he would have before yesterday. Instead he spoke in a low voice. "We're here to take you into custody to protect you from an organization that wants the bijuus within people like us."

The young male raised his eyebrow at the last part but shrugged his shoulders having a feeling the blonde he just ran into was a vessel as well. "Ah, is that so? Well I'll keep my eyes out for those guys again and not try to fight them next time. Got to go."

Before Riki could even respond, the older male just disappeared leaving him to look around to see if he was anywhere nearby. To his surprise he felt no one which left him in a state of shock before he growled out loud and rushed in the direction he believed he went. "Dammit! I'm not being made a fool twice in two days!"

Shaking his head and wondering why so many people wanted to talk to him, the person the said boy was looking for sighed as he found himself on top of a building. But he wasn't alone for very long as a shadow loomed over him. Turning around, a perverted crossed his face as he looked directly at Yugito's rather ample chest. "Hey melons, you looking for fun?" Any normal man would have been mourning the lose of their balls after saying that but Yugito couldn't kick him fast enough as he disappeared once more. Looking around in shock not having expected this, she noticed someone was behind her as two arms wrapping around her chest before squeezing her breasts tightly. "Nice and firm too."

Once again any normal man would had lost their ability to procreate, but he disappeared just as Yugito attempted to back kick him in the crotch only to kick air once more. Growling at the man would not get away for what he did, she was about to run off when she noticed sitting on the building right in front of her, just only across the street. "Bye melons! I would play with you longer, but I have somewhere to be." And once more the brown haired Rokubi vessel disappeared leaving a very pissed and volatile Yugito.

Growling in her throat, Yugito no longer cared about bringing the vessel back to the house alive. She was going to enjoy slowly chopping him into pieces as she raced in the direction she last saw him, which was in the complete opposite direction he truly was.

Sighing lightly, he was rejected by yet another woman that he felt up. Wasn't there just one that would let him feel them up and enjoy it? Shaking his head and sighing once more, he was about to pull out the scroll he kept over his pelvic region, he found himself unable to move for a moment. "Why are all you ninja trying to capture me now? I've never hid what I was before but now all of you are all over me. I don't mind the chicks chasing after me as they are hot, but will you guys get away from me. I don't roll that way."

A large bead of sweat fell from Shikamaru and Chouji's head as they heard this. The former quickly shook it off as he pocketed his hand, making the Rokubi vessel do the same. "We're not chasing you for that and we are very sure the girls aren't as at least two are taken. Naruto and his team were sent here to find and protect you from the Akatsuki who is a group whose aim is to capture jinchuuriki like you and extract the bijuu within you. While we are unsure why they are doing this for, we can be sure they are doing it for power. Now, you will come with us back to the base camp as we aren't going to let you be captured by that group."

Rokubi's vessel raised his eyebrow hearing this as at least the pineapple haired kid made sense. But still, he wasn't going anywhere. He needed to write and he was going to write and get more inspiration. So to Shikamaru's surprise, he stood up and shook his head. "Ah, sorry man. Got too much to do right now. Maybe another day." And with that, he disappeared leaving a shell shocked Shikamaru and Chouji.

As soon as he left, Shikamaru released his Kage Mane as Chouji turned to him in shock. Blinking and then blinking again, Shikamaru felt cheated as he looked where the Rokubi vessel was before beginning to put two and two together on how he was able to escape. _'Hm… Maybe his power relies on… Hm.'_

Akira sighed as she continued searching the northern part of the forest. There was no hint or sign of him being around anywhere in this vicinity. Sighing again as she had almost searched every square inch of the forest and the sun was beginning to set in the west, she was about to head back and inform Naruto she couldn't find him when she felt someone was behind her. She turned around quickly only to find herself face to face with the Rokubi vessel, who seemed to be admiring her. Jumping back in surprise only to hit a tree that was not but a foot behind her, she looked back at him only to see he was on her with his hand besides her head. "Well hello miss, I was getting lost and I thought you might now how to get out of here."

She did not like his voice. While she could tell that he was being truthful about what he was saying, there was a hint of lust laced with it and seeing their situation did not help. Reaching the bottom of her back, she placed her hand on a seal on it for situations like this as she shook her head. "I don't know, but would you be so kind to give me some space."

"Ah, what's wrong? Don't like little old me." Rokubi said in a lecherous voice as he examined Akira's body. He was disappointed that she wasn't as well developed as the blonde he ran into before but she was more exotic and showed more skin. That was a definite turn on and she had a damn good shape as he couldn't tell all that much with the blonde and she backed herself against a tree and was almost asking to be taken with the aura that was coming off her.

Akira was glaring daggers at the Rokubi vessel hearing this and skimmed the seal while keeping what she kept in her pack behind her back. If he got any closer the he was she would strike. This situation wasn't foreign to her but she hadn't been in this position where she couldn't kill the one doing it to her before so it kind of was new territory. Calming herself down as she took aim to cripple if he approached any further on her, she spoke in a soft but deadly voice. "I don't like it when any guy is in my space."

Rokubi's vessel smirked as he heard this as he leaned in closer hearing this having sensed a lie within her voice. It either meant she liked it or a certain people in her space she didn't like. Acting on his nature, he believed the first as he scooted in closer. "I see, but I'm not just any guy. I'm the best guy." With that he leaned in faster then she expected and kissed her on the lips.

That's when he felt three blades pierce his stomach before twisting violently.

Hissing in pain, the kiss was broken as Akira shoved him off before pulling out a sai from his stomach before slamming it back in, effectively knocking him back on the ground with the weapon firmly stuck into his stomach. Seeing him groaning in pain, she knew he would survive as he was like her. Pulling out the special kunai Naruto gave her, she stuck it into the ground and in a flicker of light Naruto was at her side and looking for the Rokubi vessel. As he just spotted him, Akira clung to his side before reaching up and touching his for head. "That's what happened… Sorry for over reacting…"

As the vision of what just happened between the vessel and Akira flashed in his mind and remembering when Yugito called him over he refrained from grabbing the sai from her hand and finishing the job. He walked over and knelt besides the groaning and placing his hand on the sai and pushing it in a little more as he gripped the handle. "Don't hit on either of my fiancées again otherwise I will make you wish before death when I'm finished with you." At the end he attempted to shove the sai in further when he felt someone incredibly power gripping his arm.

"Uzumaki, stop. You may continue at another time, but not at this one. Now release him." Gaara's voice echoed through the clearing just as he walked right in front of him with both Iwa jinchuuriki flanking his sides. Seeing Gaara, he blinked as he tried to figure out who was gripping his arm when he turned back to see Kirabi holding his arm back and Jiraiya standing behind him looking quite disappointed in his apprentice.

Releasing the sai in his hand as Kirabi released his arm; Naruto refrained from flickering over to Akira's side and was glad she hadn't pulled the kunai out of the ground yet. Knowing that he would need quick medical attention seeing the wounds Akira inflicted onto his stomach, he focused on the kunai he gave Shizune before disappearing in a flicker of yellow light.

Everyone was on guard as he did this; even Jiraiya was to an extant having told Naruto not to use the jutsu without there being any need. But the two jinchuuriki from Iwa were on higher guard then the rest having seen the jutsu just used by the blonde before. In another flicker of light, Naruto appeared with Shizune and Sakura at this side before they quickly attended to the Rokubi's vessel after removing the sai from his gut. Sighing as he noticed everyone looking at him except for Akira, who picked up the sai and wiped the blood off her weapon. Seeing the two Iwa shinobi glaring at him, Naruto met their gaze as he picked up his special kunai and pocketed it and turning to Jiraiya. "I know you told me to keep it a secret, but there isn't time for this shit. There was just an Akatsuki member her when I was flashing back here. They know we are all together."

Jiraiya cursed under his breath hearing this and knew that one of their groups had been followed back here. While he was positive he and Kirabi weren't followed, the direction Naruto had flashed in was the direction he came from. So that meant he was and that pissed him off as he was one of the best in the world when it came to covering his tracks. Turning over to Naruto, he saw both Riki and Yugito jump into the clearing with team ten behind them but his focus was on Naruto. "Did you get a good look at him?"

Naruto shook his head as he clenched his fist, getting ready to summon Kamikaze if the Iwa jinchuurikis kept glaring at him the way they were. It was beginning to piss him even further as shit just kept pilling up more and more. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out a suppression tag and slapped it on his arm and hissed lightly before looking at Jiraiya. "No… I did not get a good look at him. The only reason I noticed him was the black cloak with red clouds. The rest of his body was completely blended in with his background, almost as if he was a plant."

The toad sage narrowed his eyes at Naruto's rather vague description. Of all the members of the Akatsuki Kirabi and he were spying on, none looked liked what Naruto had said or could blend into an environment without covering their cloak as well. So it was someone like Naruto said, that was like a plant himself and he could not think of any shinobi or kunoichi at that matter that could fit the description. Growling at his misfortune, he turned to Naruto and shook his head. "Well, I doubt he is there now and the Akatsuki will know all about the Hiraishin… And once that happens, Armageddon will commence."

As Jiraiya said this, all eyes were on him in wonder and worry. While they knew they were strong as a group, even if they didn't like each other, the Akatsuki was as well and if it came down to one on one matches, they were weaker. They didn't like to admit it, but it was the truth. The only two among them that were S-rank was Kirabi and Gaara and possibly Naruto if he was using Flying Thunder God. Using the power of their bijuus could even things out, but once again there was a problem. Other then Kirabi once more, not a single one of them could use their bijuu's power to their full extent.

These same thoughts were running in Jiraiya's mind and his eyes closed at he thought of what to do. He knew the Akatsuki member would have fled on sight seeing the legendary technique resurrected back from the grave, so time was short and they needed more time. Time to unify and become one. And even still, they needed to train but be undisturbed as they did so. Closing his eyes in further concentration as only Naruto could visit the toads along with anyone he was betrothed to. That took care of three, but the other six were still the problem. He could send them into Suna with Gaara, but something told him the village wouldn't be able to stand an onslaught from the Akatsuki. Staying here wouldn't be good for the Wave either but there was a lot of open space that could limit civilian causalities, they just needed time to get everyone ready. There was one thing that could buy them time but it would cost him, but it was worth it to preserve a new generation.

Knowing this wouldn't be solved in one night, he sighed out loud before looking over at the nine along with the medics finishing with the six tail vessel. "Alright everyone, we'll stay here for the next two weeks as there is plenty of open space if they come now. Tomorrow, Kirabi, you take lead as I have something I need to do. Naruto, you will be called by the Toad Sages in one week's time. Other then that, I will be at Tazuna's house to discuss my plans with him. Shizune, you will need to come as I'm going to need you to explain this to Tsunade as I have no time."

Finishing her work on the now healed Rokubi vessel, she nodded and followed Jiraiya in the direction of his house leaving the rest alone with each other. Before anyone else could think twice about that, Tenchi was on Naruto and delivered a ferocious blow to his face as Renji quickly followed in his wake, not wanting to let Naruto get a chance to fight back. He was quickly knocked back as he barely dodged Shinyami as Riki quickly intervened before sand wrapped around both their legs and waist, keeping both still. The same happened to Tenshi and Naruto before they could start fighting as Gaara appeared in between all four of them. "ENOUGH! This will stop right here and now! As of right now, Konoha and Iwa are allies so start acting like it or I will end this dispute right here and now!"

All four glared at the one in front of each other, not giving an inch as they all could escape the sand. But doing so would only serve to anger one of the more powerful jinchuurikis as both had already been given a demonstration of Gaara's strength when they disobeyed his orders. Naruto and Riki did not know this however, Naruto knew Gaara was being serious was the first to nod. "I will not fight unless they make a move against me or Akira and Yugito. If they do, I will not hold back." The end of his statement was punctuated as his eyes dilated and bled red as a red haze began to surround him once more before he gripped his head in pain.

Seeing this, Gaara was getting ready to apply more pressure to Naruto to stop Kyuubi's chakra when Akira and Yugito's realized what was going on. Just then the sand around him exploded as a tail began to bubble behind him as the red haze formed the shape of a fox with on tail. Seeing this, Tenchi quickly broke the sand and was ready to react when Akira beat him to it as she slipped within Naruto's guard and into his pouch and pulled out a suppression tag. It wasn't without its price as his chakra tail responded and slapped Akira in the chest sending her rolling back just as Yugito jumped in front of Tenchi. "Naruto! Calm down! Don't let the fox take control!"

Her cry fell on deaf ears as another tail began bubbling behind him as his eyes slowly began to crack as he rushed towards Tenchi, ignoring that Yugito was in front of him. Sand attempted to corral Naruto once more as he reared his hand back, but with frightening ease he broke through it and delivered a savage claw strike to his face knocking him into the air with the chakra claw right behind it, attempting to grab him but Shinyami sliced through it, keeping it from its destination.

Naruto snarled at this and attempted to strike at him just as a third tail began bubbling besides his other two when Akira appeared right in front of him, slapping the suppression tag onto his forehead. A loud hissing sound was made as the suppression seal made contact with his skin as he roared in pain. Seeing this opening, sand wrapped tightly around his legs and tripped him over as Yugito grabbed two more suppression tags from Naruto's pouch as Akira opened his jacket and ripped his shirt in half just as Yugito slapped them onto his stomach. The reaction was instant as the Kyuubified Naruto gave off a load roar before his cracked eyes began slowly regaining their sanity within them as the chakra slowly began to recede just as Jiraiya returned sensing Kyuubi's chakra.

Cursing to himself seeing that Naruto had lost control once more, he knelt down besides him only to see the limiter seal glowing brighter then before. Growling at himself for screwing it up, he closed his eyes as he went through his seals when Yugito spoke softly into Naruto's ears. "It's alright Naruto. I sent one of my summons for my master showing her a sketch of the seal. She'll be here soon to see if she can do anything."

Jiraiya's eyes widened hearing this knowing of only one female seals master and instantly realized who she was talking about. If Yugito was telling the truth and she would be here, the seal was as good as fixed. But the problem would be the tongue lashing he would receive from her would be the worse of his life. He was glad he wouldn't be around for that as it was something he did not want to have to go through right now. He knew he was being selfish there, but he didn't like other seals masters coming in and telling him off, not that he was a true one like Minato was. He just knew a hell of a lot about seals.

All focus was brought back to Naruto as he tried to answer Yugito but began to cough, violently. He brought one of his hands to his mouth to lessen the harshness of it when blood splattered against his hand and onto Yugito as she was right next to him. Akira was quickly at his side just as Shizune broke through the tree lines having chased Jiraiya back here when they felt Kyuubi's chakra just as they arrived at Tazuna's house. Quickly running to Naruto's side as did Sakura, both began looking over his condition when Sakura gasped and took her hands away. "A-All of his internal organs… They… Have severe chakra burns!"

Both Akira and Yugito gasped hearing that as a lot of the other vessels looked surprised having heard this as well, even the two Iwa vessels. Sighing as he already knew this, Jiraiya looked up at the sky before sighing even deeper as he looked back down at Naruto. "He'll be alright. Luckily Kyuubi didn't force any more tails into him otherwise he would be in a hell of a lot worse shape. If he willingly called them out he would be alright, but when the fox tries to escape is when Naruto's body starts paying the price. But nonetheless, as long as he doesn't reach four tails he can survive without medical treatment as you can see his body is already recovering from the burns."

Shizune nodded as she indeed saw that he was already healing but still went through and helped the recovery before glaring at Jiraiya knowing this was his fault. He of course ignored this as he stood up and looked over at Yugito. "Tell Kihana when she arrives that the seal is Minato's work and the problem is mine. She'll know what to do." With that Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving a pissed off Shizune to chase him once more.

Soon as she did, the others began to set up camp while Akira and Yugito hung over Naruto in a worried manner as he drifted to sleep. Of course the Rokubi vessel was looking at the scene oddly, but decided not to say anything at the moment seeing that he was basically stuck with these guys as something was obviously up and he was going to figure out what. Just why did she have to stab him in the gut? Okay, he thought she was playing hard to get and he was wrong. But stabbing him was a little extreme. He would have gotten the hint if she tried to kick him in the balls like most normal women did.

Seeing that he was up, Gaara settled down besides him with a stoic expression on his face, not that he had many emotions to begin with. Not even caring to shake that thought off, the red head turned to the Rokubi vessel. "Do not try to run away. My sand is directly over you keeping you in the shade as Shikamaru told me to do."

"Ah, so one of you did figure out how I was teleporting myself place to place. Probably the pineapple kid, but yeah, I use the sun's light to transport myself place to place. During the night I go into a well lit room so nothing can sneak up on me." The vessel said with a smirk on his face just as Shikamaru sat down besides them, keeping his shadow next to him incase he tried to escape once more. "Oh, the name is Rayu Teyaki, writer and artist of Hentai Love."

Gaara just blinked as almost every single male had a blush on their face hearing the name along with Akira before she glared daggers at the man and turned back to Naruto as Sakura began trying to talk to them. Seeing that Gaara had no clue what his book was, Teyaki smirked as he pulled out his scroll before unsealing a red covered book and handed it to the red head. "I normally don't give these out for free, but seeing that you don't know my work this one is on the…" He couldn't finish as a giant fan slapped him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious just as he gave the book to Gaara.

Ripping the book out of his hand, Temari then proceed to shred it into dozens of pieces before blowing them away with her fan. Finally finishing with her destruction of Hentai Love Volume 1, she rounded on Gaara and spoke in stern voice. "Don't read trash like that brother. You don't want you mind to rot and become like Kankuro do you?" Seeing Gaara shake his head at that, she turned to a blushing and now rather scared Shikamaru as a wicked smirk crossed her face. "As for you, why do you read that stuff when you have me?"

Shikamaru gulped. He knew he was about to die so he did the only thing any man could and would do in his situation. He ran for his life with Temari right on his heals.

Watching the skeptical, Gaara blinked as he was unsure what to think about what he saw on the cover. Sure he knew about sex and how to perform it, but why did all the girls beat the crap out of guys that read it. It wasn't as if they were reading it for pleasure, they were reading it to learn how to perform better when the time came. Unfortunately he didn't that the majority of guys read Icha Icha and Hentai Love for the first reason. If he did he probably would have joined Temari when she beat the crap out of Kankuro for finding them in his room every time she cleaned it.

Seeing the two girls sitting besides Naruto, Sakura sighed as she sat up after checking over Naruto again and saw he was mostly healed. Turning to the two girls, she sighed as she remembered barging in on them this morning and hearing what they had said. But she had to wonder as the bluish-green haired girl seemed to dislike her for something and had to find out. "Um… I know we got off to a bad start with what happening this morning, so let's start over. My name is Haruno Sakura."

Yugito being the more civil of the two at the moment and not having as many problems with the girl not having seen as many memories as Akira did, responded even if it was a bit forced. "My name is Nii Yugito from the Cloud. This is my lover from the Waterfall, Akira."

Sakura smiled seeing that at least she was being talked to though Akira still seemed to dislike her for some reason. Shaking her head not knowing what to do about her, she took another deep breath as she looked at Naruto before looking back at Akira and Yugito. "So, how'd you three met?" It was difficult for her to say as she was so used to saying it to one person so it felt and sounded a little awkward when it came out.

Hearing the awkwardness in her voice saying that, Yugito smiled but poked Akira in the side telling her to answer. Akira nearly growled at her lover but knew what she was trying to do. If she didn't actually talk to the girl and tried to be pleasant, she wouldn't be upholding Naruto's request. Sighing as she looked down at the blonde she had fell for, she looked back at Sakura and shook her head. "Yugito and I met when I was doing a _kunoichi_ mission she was on an assassination. Problem was we had the same target and well you know how that goes. Afterwards before we left after our jobs were done, we talked with each other when she discovered my seal pulsing on my stomach and revealed she was a jinchuuriki as well."

"Well after that we started finding meeting places for us when we were out of the village to get away from all the hate and pain. It started out as just as a friendship, but as we began to know each other better… It became something more and we eventually became lovers believing there was no one else that could understand us exactly. But then we ran into Naruto just a few days ago… And I don't know why or how, but I fell for him after going through his memories thanks to my bijuu. I showed a few to Yugito and she also started to feeling for him as well. After that… I think we let him in to help ease his pain and to see if he could fill the parts of us that feel empty even with each other."

Sakura was smiling as her until she reached the end. She was quite happy that they had found each other and helped ease their pain, but at the end she was chocking for two reasons. Mainly that they had only known Naruto for a few days max and that they had gone through his memories apparently. The last part disturbed has she knew from personal experience that one that went into another's mind could affect and change a person's thoughts and beliefs. She narrowed her eyes at this and spoke in a threatening tone as Naruto was still very much a good friend to her. "You've only known him a few days and have been going into his mind?!"

Akira narrowed her eyes at her tone of voice and was only keeping from lunging at her because of Naruto's promise and Yugito gripping her shoulder. Wait, Yugito's hand wasn't as rough as the hand that was gripping her shoulder. And the fact that she could see both Yugito's hands on Naruto's back as he lifted himself up before wrapping his hand around both of their waists, making sure they weren't going anywhere. "Sakura, yes, I have only known them for a few days but in that amount of time they have become… very precious to me. And as much as I've voiced my disapproval of Akira here going into my mind without my permission, she has witnessed my memories and only my memories. She can't alter my personality as she would have to cross Kyuubi's cage to find that door."

All three girls paled at hearing that but Sakura was somewhat relieved hearing that Naruto's personality couldn't be changed as the fox more and likely couldn't get in there as well thanks to the seal. Shaking her head, she absorbed what Naruto said and thought a bit about it. As she did so, Yugito quickly added onto what she said. "And besides, we are ninja. We live relatively short lives and have to make the most of what we are given in life. Long lasting relationships are a dream that cannot cut it in the world we live in. The fact that Akira and I have been together so long is a miracle seeing that her village keeps sending her on brothel missions while mine keeps sending me off on assassinations or trying to marry Kirabi, who thankfully has his brother, Gin-sama, overrule. We don't get the luxury of romance as we can die at any given day. We have to take what we can when we can."

Flinching at her voice, Sakura understood perfectly what Yugito meant and adding it to what else was said made even more sense. They were right as they had to take the opportunity when it arises as it might not be there much longer as they did live unstable lives. One moment everything could be fine, the next you were dead. It was just the way it worked. And seeing Naruto look so happy when he was with them, she couldn't try to separate them even if their villages would. "I know… I guess I forgot that again during my training with Tsunade-sama. I was just hoping… Never mind… I wish the three of you… The best of luck." At the end, tears began to fall down her cheeks before she quickly turned around and grabbed Ino as she walked into the forest.

Naruto sighed seeing this, but knew it was a likely possibility. Over the years he had shown his affections to the girl and now that there wasn't another to cloud her vision she began to see it. Honestly, if he had returned to the village before running into the two besides him he might have had his younger self's dream of being with Sakura come true. He closed his eyes with a tear streaking down his right cheek as the young boy he locked away during his training screamed one last time.

Sensing this, both girls quickly wrapped Naruto into a tight hug not wanting him to suffer more then he already was. Feeling the arm he had placed around them wrapped him closer to them, they sighed in relief sensing Naruto would be okay even if he was worried about his friend. Looking up, Akira kissed him gently on his cheek as she made a quick decision. "Naruto… if she means that much…"

"No!" Naruto answered a little louder then he anticipated. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath as both girls looked up at him in wonder. "I no longer love her, she is only a friend. If this was three years ago, I wouldn't know what to do as I was still madly in love with her. But know, I can safely say I have far more feelings for either of you then I have her. Besides for that to work, Kira-chan, she would have to stay out of the village for two years. It just isn't going to happen, so don't worry about it."

Akira nodded lightly as she felt a small amount of relief. With his comforting, she knew he wouldn't leave them if something else popped into his life. That alone was comforting as she leaned into him and closed her eyes. "Thank you Naruto."

Smiling at her, Naruto nodded as he leaned in to kiss her only to find two pair of lips meeting his. Just as the first time it happened, all three looked at the other before breaking the kiss. But instead of looking at each other in shock, they laughed.

* * *

In a dark lair not to far away, an extremely pale skin man sat on his throne, barely visible due to the darkness of the room, after his silver haired subordinate left. That was quite interesting to learn. The villages had united their jinchuuriki to fight the rising threat of the Akatsuki. He smirked at this as it would help get a few annoying pests out of his hair. Mainly a lot of the Akatsuki and a certain blonde haired brat his teammate had been training in something he rather not be learned again.

"So what are we going to do about this, Orochimaru?" A young voice spoke from behind him as two Sharingan eyes opened from a previously unseen figure in the dark.

Not being caught of guard as he knew he was there, the snake sannin thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulder. "Why should we care? If the Akatsuki and jinchuuriki attack each other, it will be good news for us. Not only will a few pests be taken care of, but we can make our move on the Akatsuki and take them out once and for all after they defeat the jinchuuriki. You win as you get to kill Itachi and I win as an annoying blonde nuisance is taken care of."

Before he could feel or react to anything, a blade pierced through his chair and through his neck before his head rolled off his body. "No deal. I no longer need you or your techniques, snake. All I have left to do is kill that man. I'm not going to leave it to chance that he will survive that battle."

And with that, the sword pulled back out of the chair and sheaved his blade before heading for the door. His goal, the Wave to see an old friend before the world was torn asunder.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, here is the third chapter of United. I made Teyaki a pervert on Jiraiya level just because he reminds me of Miroku just by looking at him. Other then that, his ability is based on the rays of the sun. As long as there is sun light, he can use it along with his chakra to transport himself from place to place. Its range isn't as great as I made it seem like, but it still pretty decent and is a very useful escaping tool. Didn't explain it, but you probably can figure out he used that to escape Hidan and Kakuzu. Anyways, if you have any other questions drop them off in a review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. Peace out.


	4. Brush with Clay

**A/N:** Yes, I know another update of United. Many of you are probably wondering why I'm paying so much attention to this story, but it is something I just need of my chest for more then one reason. This story means a lot to me as I write it as I'm expressing my emotions through it without letting them become overly dark.

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Two days had passed since Jiraiya had left and the nine vessels had yet to find common ground. Renji and Tenchi avoided Naruto at every turn having experience with the previous Yellow Flash and wanted nothing to do with the next. Akira and Yugito nearly attacked Teyaki any time he was near them for what he had done a few days earlier. Riki was having a difficult time with Renji as something about him he just didn't like and Shinyami glowed darkly when it was near them, having sensed something it did not like. Gaara really didn't like anyone other then Naruto, so he was tolerating the rest though he was beginning to get along with Akira and Yugito. Kirabi and Teyaki were the only ones that really were trying to get along with everyone.

Sighing as he knew this wasn't what Jiraiya wanted, Naruto sighed as he looked out the window of the room they were staying in Tazuna's house. They had moved the camp closer as Tazuna agreed with Jiraiya's plan and had created an evacuation plan for the citizens of the Wave in case the battle moved into the town. While he did not like it that his people would be in danger, if they took the fight somewhere else there could be far worse and any and all damages Jiraiya would pay out of his own pockets. Shaking his head, he looked down to see both Akira and Yugito sleeping soundly as they gripped his arms tightly. Smiling at them lightly and trying not to laugh at Akira's light snoring, Naruto slowly and carefully slipped his arms out of their grasp before heading to the bathroom to wash up and change into his clothes.

Once he came out wearing his usual, he gently smiled seeing that the two had cuddled together without him besides them before kissing them lightly on their foreheads and walking out, making sure not to wake them as it was still early. Walking outside of Tazuna's house as it was still dark, he noticed the fire in the camp and walked over to see if anyone was awake, besides Gaara as he did not sleep. Just as he expected, Gaara was sitting besides the fire staring straight into it while Kirabi was doing a light work out by destroying trees left and right with a single punch to each. He noticed that Riki was also awake, he sighed as he sat down by the fire, which turned Gaara's gaze to his. "What is wrong Uzumaki? You seem... worried."

Naruto raised his eyebrow hearing what his red haired friend said before shaking his head knowing that even if he didn't show it, he and Gaara were each other's friend. Shaking his head, he sighed as he looked up towards the rising sun before reaching into his pouch and pulling out a special kunai. "I know we are suppose to getting to know each other and putting aside our difference when the time comes... But I don't think that is enough. Even then, per member the Akatsuki is more powerful then we are. If we are to truly stand a chance we must unite, but we must push ourselves to our limits and beyond them. That way when the time comes, we will be ready."

Hearing this, Kirabi stopped his destruction of the nearby trees as both Gaara and Riki raised their eyebrows at Naruto. Walking over to them and sitting down Indian style, Kirabi nodded his head in agreement. "That's what I've been trying to get out of everyone so far, but it seems only you really understood that. In order to stand a chance, we must train ourselves without our demons influencing us. If we grow stronger without them, the more likely their powers can turn the course of the battle. I know one on one they would defeat us with ease as of right now and that is why if we come together as a unit, we can stand a chance. And they will send a scouting party to test our strength before coming at us with their full force so we must unite before then."

Nodding in agreement with what Kirabi said; Naruto looked over at Gaara and Riki. The latter began to look like he understood while it was just impossible to tell if Gaara did as his face was always had that same stoic expression. Before he could say anything, Riki stood up and pulled Shinyami off his back. "Then what are we waiting for. The longer we wait the more time we lose as they ready their attack. The one law all shinobi of the Mist have is that if there is something we can do to succeed, do it no matter what the cost and this sounds like one of those times to me."

Gaara nodded as well as he stood up with his gourd lying besides him deforming and forming onto his back. "Then so be it. Whether or not they join us is up to them, but if they wish to live beyond these times they will have to decide for themselves what the best course of action is."

A small smile crossed Kirabi's lips hearing this before standing up as well. "Then it is decided, for our future we will push each other to the limit to become stronger. Now follow me, I found a good spot that I've been training in the last couple of days."

All three nodded as they followed Kirabi leaving two Iwa jinchuuriki that heard the entire thing leaving in wonder as they heard what was said. Neither wanted to be apart of this group, but now a very unseeable size amount of doubt was placed in their heads about weathering this storm by themselves.

Arriving in the clearing, all four faced each other before Riki brought his sword down in front of him and slid himself into his stance. "No holding back. Give everything you've got or get the hell out!" With that, Riki charged heading straight for Kirabi as Shinyami pulsed in excitement.

Kirabi smirked before stomping his foot to the ground causing a small tremor but Riki was unfazed as he raced towards him with his sword now behind him, ready to swing. Smirking seeing this, Kirabi wasted no time as he gripped both his blades and unsheathed them and blocked Riki's swing for his mid section. The clang of metal sounded thorough the forest before Kirabi followed with a knee to Riki's stomach knocking the air out of the young boy and sending him airborne before following with an elbow to his chest sending him flying through the clearing and into the trees. Before turning and racing towards the fighting teens.

Seeing this, Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a dozen special kunai before creating a dozen Kage Bunshin and handed the kunais to them to place as they rushed out of harms way, just as a wave of sand raced to Naruto. Barely jumping over the sand, Naruto landed and rushed over to Gaara with speeds almost reminding him of Lee but this time Gaara was ready as he command his sand in front of him to form earlier knowing Naruto did not have the agility of either Lee or Sasuke as he dodged to the side and continued straight for him. The sand sprang forward to defend himself but to his surprise, Naruto didn't try to avoid it as he slammed his palm to the sand and smirked as chakra surged to his hand. _"Futon: Fubakuha!"_

Gaara's eyes widened in surprised as his hair flew back from the force of the blast of wind that scatter his sand that guarded him around making it useless just for a moment. And that moment Naruto was about to deliver a punch to his face like he did two and a half years ago if Kirabi hadn't arrived and delivered a brutal stiff arm to Naruto, slamming him in the ground before following a kick to Gaara's gut. But the sand had time to rebuild in that moment and blocked his kick. Or so he thought but his foot pierced the sand like it wasn't there and made contact. Gaara flew backwards from the blow and right into a recovering Riki, sending them both into the tree line.

Quickly recovering, Naruto attempted to trip Kirabi only to learn one thing. Kicking his leg felt like kicking a titanium alloy construction beam. Refraining from yelping in pain, Naruto barely rolled out of the punch that was aimed to crush his chest and leapt to his feet and delivered a chakra enhanced blow to Kirabi's face. Once again it hurt like hell to even punch him, but he knew Kirabi felt it as well he was dazed but only for a one-hundredth of a second as he delivered a counter blow to Naruto's stomach. Or what he thought to be Naruto as it turned into a poof of smoke before a flash of light flickered in front of him as he felt another chakra enhanced blow into his stomach only to be followed by a quick knee to his chin.

Not even being phased by these blows, a smirk crossed his face as he gripped one of his blades down and slashed at the recovering Naruto, only to find nothing blocking his blade. His eyes widened for a second seeing Naruto's fist clenched around something before realizing it was one of the legendary swords. His smirk grew further as the blonde was full of surprises before he struck with a knee to his stomach that Naruto rolled out of it and countered as he slashed at his open side. Kirabi reacted far quicker then he expected and his other blade was in his hand stopping Kamikaze before it could even reach him. "So you were trained by Shao Ling. This is getting more interesting by the second."

Riki was getting pissed. No matter what he did, his sword couldn't pierce through the damn sand that responded when Gaara was attacked. Sure, he was cutting away at it but it was not helping that every time his sword hit the sand it left him open for a counter attack which Gaara exploited every time which was now why he was on the defensive as the sand lashed out at him. Slicing the sand near him, he rolled as it tried to trap him from behind and raced towards Gaara attempting to go on the attack once more. But just as before, as his sword neared Gaara the sand sprang to his defense and caught his blade. Gaara looked at his sword using spar partner and shook his head. "It is going to take more then that sword to even touch me."

Having begun to realize this, Riki pulled his blade out just in time to avoided the sand around him collapsing as he jumped to safety. Analyzing his situation, he knew the sand was not Gaara's doing and had to be the demon within him protecting his vessel. This was a defense he had never encountered before but he knew just like any other defense, there was a weakness to it. And as an idea popped in his head, he had the perfect way to pierce this defense. "You're right about that Gaara. It's time I bring out an old favorite. _Kirigakure no Jutsu!"_

As a low fog of mist began to cover the area, Gaara cursed at himself for giving the boy any kind of hint. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed his control over the sand was slowly beginning to dim as the water mixed with it making it harder and clingier then normal. Not only that, but this mist was heavy and he could barely see two feet in front of him. It was because of this he didn't even notice the sword coming towards his head as he heard nothing alerting him to the attack. His sand still reacted but it gave way slightly forcing Gaara to move back to avoid the blade as it passed by him. He made a mental note after this spar was over to start working on using clumped sand.

Having the mist covering the area, Naruto had to smirk as this fit in perfectly with his plan and yelled out to his clones. "Bring the rain boys!" Soon as he said this, the other three looked up before paling seeing the barely visible sun become blanketed by a cloud of kunais raining down from above.

Gaara summoned his sand over him and crouched underneath it as kunai after kunai pelted the ground. The same was for Kirabi except he ripped a chunk of the ground underneath him and used it to shield him. The unfortunate one of the group was Riki as he spun Shinyami above him deflecting the kunais as they rained down onto him, occasionally scrapping his fingers and shoulders. As the rain finished, eleven clones stood at the tree lines before poofing into smoke as a flash of yellow streaked across the ground before anyone could react. Grunting in pain, Gaara rolled out of the punch delivered to his chest before trying to surround Naruto with his sand, only to find a sai at his throat. "Ah, you boys decided to play without us. Shame on you, we'll have to punish you for that."

All the males paled hearing this knowing that they were going to end up in a world of pain as the two female jinchuuriki entered the spar. In fact Naruto attempted to flash out of that general area only to be kicked in the stomach as Yugito appeared in front of him with a smirk on her face. That smirk signified that she was a cat that just caught a canary and that poor bird happened to be Naruto as Akira knocked Gaara straight towards Kirabi before charging Riki with both her sais drawn.

Shaking his head at the blow that the girl had given him, Gaara was sure he hadn't been hit so much since he fought Naruto those two and a half years. And once again he learned that he did not like pain. Looking up, he cursed to himself seeing Kirabi throw the chunk of earth at him and would have brought his sand to his defense except for one thing. It was over on the other side of the clearing and was moving to him to try and protect him. Except he knew it wouldn't get there in time, so he ducked and rolled under the projectile only for it explode sending him reeling and rolling right into his sand. Standing up as his sand replaced the cracking armor of sand covering his body, he confirmed it. He really did not like pain.

Naruto was not sure what he was suppose to do right now. While he was faster then Yugito, she was far more agile and quicker and was weaving in and out of his attacks and hitting blow after blow on him. It was getting out of hand quickly and he knew he was going to have to turn this into a battle of ninjutsu as Yugito was far superior to him in close range. While he was more powerful, she just was not someone he could face in close range without a little help with Hiraishin. Smirking at this as it was the one thing he hadn't tried; he searched for the closest special kunai and found it. Ducking underneath Yugito, he delivered a quick elbow to her gut to knock her back and give him room to back peddle to the kunai to make it look like he needed a breather.

Yugito struck quickly as she could sense that her new lover was up to something and needed to stop it. She needed to knock it out of him that his on the spot strategies would always work and if she had to do it herself, so be it. But she knew something was seriously wrong when Naruto was smirking at her with the widest grin she had seen on him before. She attempted to jump back as she knew he had something planned, but he disappeared in a flicker of light and was on her before flickering once more and delivered a punch into her gut.

Or that was what he thought as he hit nothing but cloth as Yugito back flipped and avoided his attack. Naruto's jaw dropped as she did this. She had just dodged his father's legendary technique, the Flying Thunder God. Oh he was in trouble now. He was so hoping no one saw that otherwise he would be the laughing stock of the group. Missing with the fastest technique ever. God, he was beginning to believe Sasuke was right all those times by calling him a dobe.

Riki was reeling and attempting not to scream out in frustration. Akira was beating the living hell out of him with those little piss ant weapons. Sure, he had gained a whole new level of respect for them as another cut appeared on his arm, but his sword should be keeping her at a distance. But somehow she was able to keep close to him while avoiding Shinyami and delivering cut after cut on his arms and chest. Growling in annoyance, he dropped Shinyami before back handing her and knocking her back as she hadn't expected it. Before his sword hit the ground, he kicked over his head as he began flashing through hand seals as fast as he could until he reached the fiftieth one. _"Sution: Suiryudan!"_

The water forming the mist around them quickly gathered together and formed an overly large dragon before streaking over to the slightly surprised Akira, who began going through hand seals of her own and finished just as the dragon hit. Riki then caught Shinyami and raced towards were the dragon hit Akira expecting her to be reeling from the technique only for the water dragon to finish only to see a dome of rocks over her before spikes shot out and very nearly pierced his chest, effectively knocking him back as he placed Shinyami in front to block it.

Before they could continue on with the spar in an instant Teyaki was in the middle of the clearing, panting heavily as he looked at everyone, trying to figure out what was going on before shaking his head as there was more important matters at hand. Taking a deep breath, he yelled so everyone would stop what they were doing. "TROUBLE!" Everyone's attention was brought to Teyaki in an instant seeing him looked slightly panicked. "Two of those guys from that group are here and are fighting the Iwa dudes!"

Everyone looked at him for a moment before what he said digested and took off towards the camp knowing that the battle was taking place near there. Naruto quickly took the lead as he sprinted out forward, out running mostly everyone except Akira, who was on his heels, and Riki who was a few body lengths behind them. Quickly arriving at the camp an explosion ripped through the area catching all off guard as it was far more powerful then an explosive tag but too weak to be dynamite and hearing a loud laugh above them. "Art is a bang, yeah! That's what you get Tenchi for challenging me!"

Seeing Tenchi drag himself out the debris of the explosion, not looking too fazed by the blast, glared up at him before the armored hump on his back began to steam before lifting him into the air much to the surprise of everyone watching besides the mad bomber flying above them on what seemed to be a giant bird made of clay. That when they noticed Renji panting heavily as what seemed to be a giant scorpion was attacking him. Taking a closer look at it, Naruto noticed something was off about it and realized that it was made of wood. "Gaara! The one in the puppet is Akasuna on Sasori! I'm not sure about the guy up there but I know for a fact it is him!"

Hearing this, Gaara narrowed his eyes at one of the biggest nukenins from their village and supposed killer of the Sandaime Kazekage. The sand in his gourd began pouring out as he showed anger on his face. "He's mine. Kirabi, Yugito! I need your help against him as he is known to use incurable poisons on his puppet's weapons." Noticing Sakura and Shizune were still there even though they were suppose to be leaving this morning, a plan began to formulate in his head. "If you get hit, go straight to the medics and have them remove the poison to see if they can make an antidote. The rest of you help out Tenchi and take out that blonde freak!"

Kirabi and Yugito nodded as they rushed over towards the downed Renji and jumped in the path of Sasori in his Hiruko. Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand in between both of them with his sand quickly surrounding the area. He noticed the puppet backed off somewhat seeing all three of them, but more importantly Gaara and his sand meaning he knew he was Shukaku's vessel. Not giving a damn at this, he turned back to Renji and spoke in a commanding voice. "Go to the medics so they can remove the poison and make an antidote. Do not question, now go!" Gaara left no room for him to argue and he did as he said, even if he didn't wish so. Turning back towards Sasori, his face turned into a snarl. "Akasuna no Sasori, you are hereby to be executed for you crimes against Sunagakure."

Sasori gave no answer as his tail shot out towards Gaara with inhuman speeds as both Kirabi and Yugito jumped out of its path. Gaara's sand reacted instantly and rose to his defense and stopped the tail centimeters from his eyes. Not even flinching, he wrapped his sand around the tail as it tried to pull back from him. Taking a step out of its direction, he begun pulling it back just as Yugito appeared besides the with kunai drawn and sliced into it just as Kirabi moved in, ready to destroy it, a side hatch opened and hundreds of chakra strings shot out forcing all three to jump back. The strings seemed to do nothing at first other then provide a distraction when the area they were in was filled with smoke.

Dozens upon dozens of what seemed to be humans appeared at the end of each chakra string. The only thing was they looked like human but weren't. They were puppets, created from ninja that Sasori had killed over the years. Not expecting something like this, Gaara narrowed his eyes before ripping his sand back and ripping the tail off of Hiruko. "Kirabi, Yugito! Take care of the puppets first! I'll take care of Sasori."

Both nodded as they jumped into the fray. Kirabi smashed the puppet next to him, shattering it in one blow before quickly following with a stomp to the ground, causing a minor tremor and making Sasori's control over the puppets that much more difficult as Yugito weaved in and out of the puppets, cutting the chakra strings while avoiding the strikes with various weapons. She winced as one kunai scraped her shoulder and cursed lightly as she sent chakra to the cut before jumping out of the small army of human puppets. "Kirabi! Hold on! I have to get this poison removed!"

Kirabi understood instantly but noticed a flash of fire covering the puppets as Renji entered the battle once more, wielding what seemed to be a rather large sword. The only thing was that the sword was made of ice. That was weird enough, the spikes that seemed to be made of harden rock on his knuckles added to his confusion before shrugging as he pulled out his swords and started to slice through the puppets at will as Renji joined him in and occasionally was forced to hold his ground when Kirabi caused a tremor to shake up the horde of puppets. This was beginning to piss him off as he started going through hand seals. "Will you stop with that crap already?! It is pissing me off! _Doton: Retsudotensho!" _The ground around a good mass of the puppets slowly began to give way before it started to spin around madly and started dragging a good few of the puppets into the ground. "Now do it!"

A smirk graced Kirabi's left as he slammed his foot down next to the half-buried and buried puppets ripping them to shreds as the ground around them shook violently. Turning to Renji, he was about to ask him if he could that again when he threw his sword at him. Not even flinching he moved slightly to the left as the blade pierced through the puppet behind him before he quickly returned the favor as he slammed his hands to the ground and a spike erupted from the ground just behind him and impaled two puppets onto it. "You have my back, I have yours. Now let's kill these goddamn puppets!"

Just then they were surrounded by a dozen puppets ready to attack when they all hit the ground as Sakura and Yugito stood behind them. Both blinked in surprise at this before Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out what seemed to be two vials and threw it to both Kirabi and Renji. "Those are the antidotes to the poison. They will also give you a five minute period to fight without worry about being poisoned. Now let's finish these puppets and get to Gaara!"

The said Kazekage was staring down Sasori as a burst of flame erupted from his right arm but his sand rose and took the flames head on. The searing heat took its toll on the sand and melted the front of the sand into glass, but it did not reach through his barrier. He quickly countered as his sand rushed towards Sasori's puppet but for its size it quickly managed to jump and avoid the sand before it reached him. As he was in mid air, he used his flame thrower once more to heat the sand once more before firing a kunai out of the front hand and straight into where the sand was becoming glass. But to his surprise the sand withstood the attack once more being far stronger then he thought it to be.

Cursing as he began to land, he noticed sand was gathering in the general vicinity of where he was going to land. Trying to calculate his means of escape within this, he cursed as there weren't many options and Hiruko was becoming more trouble then it was worth. Having no choice, he jettison his puppet just as the sand wrapped around it tightly before crushing it as Gaara's hand closed into a fist, destroyed the armored puppet.

As he was in mid air, his puppet army had fallen no longer being able to control them and Kirabi, Renji, Sakura and Yugito joined the Gondaime Kazekage. He cursed as he knew he was out matched in this fight, but there would be no retreat. He knew _he_ was watching and if they failed to retrieve even one, they were good as dead. While a lot of the others didn't know the identity of the orange masked teen, he knew all too well who it was and if he was angry, he was going to kill you. Knowing there was no way to escape his fate; he landed behind the five and slowly stood up as he glared at the five he was fighting. "Bravo, Gondaime Kazekage and accomplices, but this fight has just only begun. Now you will have to face the true horror of my art. Me."

Just as he said that, he threw his cloak off to reveal something none had expected. His entire body had been converted into a puppet and even his organs seemed to be weapons if it was clear indication of the intestines looking like a grappling weapon as his arms converted to blades. But that was the top as more chakra strings erupted from a compartment in his chest as even more puppets appeared in a cloud of smoke. But the one besides him caught Gaara's attention instantly having recognized it because of the pictures of the previous Kazekages in his office. "So it is true... You did kill the Sandaime Kazekage."

Sasori smirked in his puppet state as even more blades began to spring from his arms and even some on his back. Instead of answering him, the puppets attacked with what seemed to be a wave of iron sand striking first. Gaara's sand met it head on and kept it from advancing as Sakura quickly downed her vile of the antidote before jumping into the incoming number of puppets, putting her arms in front of her to protect her face and vital organs as she landed. Before any could turn to attack her, she pulled back her fist and smashed the ground causing a small tremor along with a fissure that uprooted many puppets from the force of her blow.

Seeing the chance and partially falling in love, Kirabi jumped in and flattened two puppets as he landed on top of them before slashing through another quick two as he raced to Sasori, intending on finishing this fight once and for all. Before he could get there, he was caught up as a mass of puppets jumped on his back and started stabbing and getting a hold of whatever they could to stop the forward moment he was creating. With a rush of chakra and a primal scream, all the puppets were blown back as a dark almost navy blue color surrounded him as it took the shape of a bull but with the abnormal tail it made it hard to tell what it truly was.

As Kirabi went one tail, Yugito quickly joined the battle as her demon's chakra flooded her system as a semi-evil grin crossed her lips as the purple chakra began to from around her before expanding quickly to form the shape of a cat with a single tail swaying behind her. Racing into the charging army of puppets, she completely avoided them as she reached Sasori before any could react. Sasori on the other hand was expecting it and brought his blade to her chin, but thanks to Yugito's agility and reflexes she easily evaded the blade and shoved her foot into his chest and used it to pole vault herself over him as she went through a few hand seals before breathing deeply before exhaling blackish-purple flames. _**"Katon: Akuma Gokakyu!"**_

Seeing this, his eyes widened as he commanded the Sandaime Kazekage puppet to use his Iron Sand for defense. The only problem was the flames pierced through with ease and he had few options. Disconnecting his body, he spread it into different directions, one specifically straight at Yugito with blades out front. The flames hit his torso destroying them but it mattered not as he slipped his heart into the Sandaime Kazekage as his army of puppets began to fall quickly under the power of the four vessels and one pumped up, Tsunade-like medic. Growling as he saw Yugito once again aptly dodge another close range attack, he turned to her and commanded his sand to surround her but found one problem.

Gaara's sand had quickly wrapped around his body as he caught her feet with the sand. Gritting his teeth as the sand wrapped around his newly taken over body, he attempted to put Yugito in the same predicament but with two well placed fist into the Iron Sand from Kirabi and Sakura it compacted his iron making it utterly useless. He would have been shocked as the force to do that was almost unheard of, but as Renji pulled Yugito out of the sand, he turned and looked at the current Kazekage as he spoke. "You may kill me here, but the Akatsuki will come back with their full force jinchuuriki. Your time is at an end."

With a quick clench of his fist, the sand crushed the Kazekage's puppet and its wooden body collapsed onto his hearts container. His heart gave off one last beat before the container around it caved in around it and crushed his heart.

As the fight between Kazekage and the puppet master was beginning, Naruto narrowed his eyes as everyone spread out as dozens of clay animals began falling from the sky. Not sure what they did, Naruto was on guard and decided to throw a kunai at one and see what it did. To his surprise and dismay, it exploded on contact with the force of a small amount of TNT. Cursing out loud seeing this, he held firm as he summoned more clones and ordered them. "Take out those clay animals before they can reach us! Akira, Riki! Try to draw his attention and keep from getting hit! Teyaki, stay out of this fight! Tenchi..."

"I don't take orders from you Konoha bastards! I will do this on my own!" Tenchi yelled as he lifted off and towards Deidara as he attempted to levitate his birds, but was hit by one right in the chest setting off a large explosion rocketing the armored form of Tenchi down to the ground.

Growling lightly, Naruto noticed all the clay animals diving in onto him and cursed lightly as he threw a special kunai into the ground before throwing one next to Tenchi. Just as the bombs were about to connect, Naruto appeared in a flicker of light and picked up his kunai before grabbing Tenchi's collar and flickering back to his other kunai as a large explosion ripped through where they were. As they reappeared, Naruto lifted Tenchi to his face as snarled as his eyes flashed crimson. "Listen here and listen good! I don't have time for this hate crap! I've dealt with it all my life and I don't need to deal with it now! Either you will follow my orders so we can bring this guy down or I will kill you myself! Do you get me?!"

Looking him in the eyes, Tenchi felt a small part of his hatred for him lighten. But he was still the _Nidan Kiroi Senko_ and remembering what the first did to his friends and family, he swore never to help a Konoha shinobi even if he had to. But now he wasn't fighting as an Iwa shinobi. He was fighting for his life as a jinchuuriki with others like him. It did not matter if they were from Konoha or not, they were the same. Even if it went against his code of life, he was going to help a Konoha nin, because he was not one. He was like him, cold and alone. Nodding, he jumped up before turning to Naruto. "Only for now. Afterwards, we can settle the score."

Taking it as a win, Naruto nodded before ordering his clones to bombard the flying bird with kunai. "You think you can get up to him and get a few good hits in while we find a way to drag his ass down here. In fact, if you can try to get him off that damn explosive bird."

Tenchi nodded as he noticed the clones taking care of the explosive birds before calling upon his demon for power. While he didn't get along with the damn thing, it would give him his power in situations like this and he hated to admit it, but his ex-teammate was even stronger then when he left their village. Calling its chakra, he focused it to the steam container on his back. Steam shot out from underneath it and rocketed him off faster then anyone could have predicted and quickly near Deidara, who looked at him in surprise. "You aren't the only one with new tricks, Dei."

Before Deidara could respond, Tenchi delivered a vicious blow to Deidara's face before following it with another and another till a bird landed on shoulder and exploded. Gritting his teeth as he was falling, he noticed more of the birds flying after him and focusing his tenant's chakra to the container and just as he was about to hit the ground, he fazed to his left allowing Naruto's clones to pick off the bird's chasing after him. Rocketing up once more, straight at his bird, Deidara's bird easily evaded him only to hear a scream as Riki jumped off the back of a chain of Naruto's, his sword coming down straight on him.

Cursing to himself, he rolled out of the way before jumping off the bird as the sword hit. A massive explosive caught the three airborne combatants and all three raced to the ground. Cursing lightly, Akira jumped up and caught Riki in mid air while Naruto created a few clones to help him catch the following Tenchi and even then the all were forced to their knees from the amount of armor he wore. But the problem was Deidara was smiling as he hit the ground and not the kind of smiling someone in his situation would be doing. This one was smiling because it is a clone and something bad was about to happen. Naruto's eyes widened seeing this just as it exploded with the force of a small bomb leveling nearby trees.

To Tenchi's luck, Naruto managed to flicker away just in time. But he didn't see anyone pick up Akira or Riki. His eyes widened in horror seeing this and was about to run into the cloud of debris when three coughs were heard behind them. Turning around on a dime, Naruto's eyes widened as a slightly burned Teyaki was holding both Akira and Riki before noticing Naruto and smiling. "Sorry, but it didn't look like you were going to be able to get everyone out of there in time."

Thanking his lucky stars that another had a speed technique, he refrained from running to Akira and hugging her tightly as a manic laugh filled the area. Everyone quickly looked up to see Deidara looking down at them making them curse as this fight was not going their way right now. Having been analyzing the fight from the sidelines, Teyaki spoke up knowing how to change the tide of the fight. "Take this fight into the forest and not into a clearing. Using his aerial attacks he will be at a disadvantage as he will have a harder time seeing us and his clay animals will be easier to pick off."

All four blinked at what he said and blinked again before turning to him. He had actually came up with a plan. Not only that, he came up with a pretty decent one that might actually work. Turning to the others, Naruto shrugged as he had nothing better up his sleeve. "We've got nothing to lose, let's do it!"

Not wasting another second, all five rushed into the trees making Deidara narrow his eyes seeing this. He could go help Sasori, but the puppet user disliked it when his explosions destroyed his puppets. Plus he had five vessels on the run and could possibly succeed in capturing one if not more. He couldn't pass up this opportunity otherwise Pein would make his life a living hell for the rest of the life he allowed him to have. Not giving it a second thought, he flew above the trees while staying just far enough out of jumping range for any surprise attacks as he had a feeling that was what they were going to try and do. So instead, he would flush them out. He smirked as his hands reached into his pouch as he thought about the reward he would get for capturing more then one jinchuuriki on his own.

Seeing that he was staying out of the range for a tree top battle, Naruto's first idea of fighting back in the forest went down in flames. Shaking his head, he quickly came up with another plan that was a little more risky. "Alright, he's keeping just out of our range. Tenchi probably could get to him, but it will take more then just him to bring down the bomber. But I have another idea, but it is far more risky. We need to bring him down here, which means us physically going up there and drawing him out. Each one of us will take a turn and see if we can't do it... And if that doesn't work... I'll work on plan C."

The rest sweat dropped at the end and could only shake their heads as they weren't coming up with much better plans as Deidara was winning the battle as they couldn't get close. Shaking his head, Tenchi stepped up first as he jumped onto a nearby tree. "I'll try first. Spread out and see if we can find any openings to exploit them. Teyaki, seeing as you can't fight we'll need you to be messenger and check in with us. And for the love of God if you see a weakness, tell us."

Teyaki nodded along with the rest before they quickly spread out as Tenchi jumped onto the top of his tree before rocketing upwards at Deidara once more. The clay bomber was ready for him this time having expected an attack like this as his small birds flew around him like a miniature shield of explosions. Tenchi growled seeing this as there was no way he was going to try a head on attack like this before seeing something that frightened him. There were giant birds circling the forest and ready to take it out corner them. Cursing, he threw a few shuriken to destroy a few of the birds before falling back to the earth while a giant bird chased him down. Cursing again as there was no way he was going to dodge this explosion; he braced himself for impact when he felt a hand on his shoulder before disappearing just as an explosion went off.

Reappearing with the rest of the group in a defensive circle destroy clay spiders and birds, he cursed as he joined them. "He's got an army of those small birds guarding him making it difficult to get close to him. He's keeping them far enough away from him so they won't explode and get him. If we could get to him it would be a different story but he's going to flush us out with his C-3 birds that will level good chunks of this forest and force us into a corn... SHIT! INCOMING!" As he finished a large bird darted into their location and slammed into a nearby tree before going off.

This time Naruto grabbed Akira and Tenchi and flickered away as Teyaki grabbed Riki and disappeared in the same vicinity of Naruto's special kunai. Growling in displeasure at the way the fight was going, Naruto would have spoke if Akira placed her hand on his shoulder in worry. Calming down a little, he looked over to where Deidara was and growled. "This is not going as planned! He's beating us at every turn and we can't get close to him to take his ass out!"

Teyaki flinched at this feeling like it was his fault that they were in this predicament having suggested using the forest to their advantage. "I'm sorry guys... I thought this work."

Naruto shook his head as both Riki and Tenchi growled as more clay animals began to home in onto their position. Akira for once being kind to the pervert placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "No, it was a good plan. He just expected it and kept out of our range. We're all close range fighters and if we can't get in close he is at the advantage. And with his explosives, it keeps us from getting close and finishing him. This is in no way your fault."

As she tried to comfort Teyaki, an idea rang through Naruto's head. Sure, if the plan failed he was out of the fight. But if it succeeded the mad bomber would be out of this fight and even if it didn't kill him, it would cripple him enough that they could finish him off with ease. Turning to Teyaki, his plan focused solely on him. "Teyaki, how far of a range do you have with your light teleportation?"

Looking at Naruto oddly as no one ever asked him that question before, he thought about it for a moment. He really never used it for distance all that much before the two wearing the same cloaks as this guy was wearing attacked him. Having a slight estimate to the range, he answered Naruto having a weird idea of what he was thinking. "I can travel about a mile, but the longer the distance the longer it takes. Plus if it is in a shaded area I cannot do it."

Nodding as he added this into his equation as he picked off a spider crawling towards him. Thinking about it a little more, he motioned for Teyaki to come over before pointing at Deidara in the sky. "Do you think you can teleport me onto that goddamn bird? If you can I have a way to end this fight once and for all." Teyaki's eyes widened but seeing the distance he nodded as it was well in his range. "Alright then. Give me three minutes to charge up for this jutsu and then teleport me onto that bird and get the fuck out of there. Everyone else, you got that? Three minutes, that is all I need."

"Consider it done." Tenchi said as he went through a set of hand seals before a boulder rolled through the forest catching Deidara's attention. "That should distract him for a moment. I'll act as a decoy..."

"No!" Naruto ordered as he summoned to clones to his side as he held his hand out and began pouring chakra into his hand as if making a Rasengan. "This technique is extremely explosive and the only other time I've used it I almost ripped my arm off with it. If it makes contact with Deidara, he is good as out but if he survives he isn't going to be moving any so you guys can finish him off. If you want to run a distraction, keep the fuck away from him as the blast is going to be big especially if I hit that bird."

Seeing another technique of the Yondaime being used, Tenchi began to wonder if Naruto wasn't a reincarnation of him with a bijuu inside before shaking his head and taking off into the sky. If he needed time, he would give it too him. Deidara's little birds couldn't harm him as his armor protected him from their shocks, but they still stung like a woman with justified fury on her side. Shaking his head, he hovered nearby Deidara and smirked at him. "Let's make things interesting shall we, old friend." As he finished his statement green chakra began to surround him before slowly taking the shape of a one tailed dog. "Or are you too chicken to come after an old friend?"

Deidara gritted his teeth hearing this and command his birds in front of him to chase Tenchi, who smirked under his mask seeing this before propelling himself backwards and going through a set of seals as he threw a few shuriken at him along with a lump of dirt. _"Doton: Doru Shuriken!"_

The ground he had thrown with it suddenly morphed into a few shuriken as well as he began throwing kunais with explosive tags on them to whittle down the number of the birds chasing him. Then the big bird came screaming at him, but this time he was ready. Attaching a kunai with an explosive tag onto it, he threw it at the bird before channeling all the chakra Gobi gave him and with on rocket blast he escaped the following explosion that made Deidara move closer to ground to lessen the shock waves.

Just as he did that, he felt someone land on his bird. His first reaction was to take out a kunai, which he did, and turn around and paled seeing the blonde haired jinchuuriki of Kyuubi holding a Rasengan in his hand. But this was no ordinary Rasengan and he could see that. Something was different about it and he did not want to know what. He attempted to lunge out and attack him, but he found his arms pinned by two clones that held onto him for dear life. "This is the end for you. The Akatsuki will not capture us!"

As his anger began to rise, the shape of his Futon: Rasengan began to change as it spiraled out of control in his hand and started to become unstable. Noticing this as well, Naruto was ready to strike when he felt a deep cut on his arm before his eyes widened seeing that a point was now sticking out of the Rasengan before it was quickly followed by another at the other end. And finally two more at the other sides as it completed its transformation confusing Naruto and Deidara, not sure what was happened. But feeling more stress along with cuts beginning to quickly form on his arm, he growled out as he gave this new Rasengan a name as he shoved it into Deidara. _"Kaze Rasenshuriken!"_

The next thing to happen was a massive explosion as the sheer power of the technique ripped through Deidara's mid section and collided with the bird. The explosion was only fueled by the power of the Rasenshuriken and its wind causing the blast radius to increase by nearly two fold. Everyone caught this blast and was quickly to the area to see who caused and if there was any way they could help. But before they knew it, the cloud of debris was blown away by Renji as three thuds were heard just before he did so.

Four pair of female eyes widened seeing Naruto's condition as they quickly rushed to it while Tenchi narrowed his eyes hearing laughter coming from the other blonde who was effectively split in half. Walking to his side, he pulled out a kunai before driving it into Deidara's skull ending his life once and for all. "Goodbye old friend."

Renji nodded in agreement as he looked at Deidara's corpse as the others looked on while waiting to see what the condition of Naruto was. The truth was neither medic knew themselves as Naruto was hit by the full force of the explosion and should have been killed but was only marginally singed. But it was his right arm that was in horrible condition. The flesh was cut to ribbons and the bone was visible every few inches and severe burn marks covered his arm. There was also the matter of a few broken ribs and bruises, but that was from the fall and was the least damaged. Seeing their looks as his eyes flickered open, he emitted a small pain filled chuckle. "Well... this is one of... the few times... I have to be thankful... for the fox."

Hearing this, Akira quickly looked him in the eyes to ask permission and seeing him nod, she entered his mind to see what happened before gasping in shock and turning to the medics. "His technique transformed and became far more powerful causing a lot of the cuts on his arm and body and sliced the bomb user in half before hitting the bird making the explosion far more powerful then it would have been. The only reason Naruto isn't dead is because the fox wrapped him in a cocoon of its chakra."

Shizune narrowed her eyes hearing this before biting her thumb and summoned. But this wasn't a normal summon, this was a human summoning. That human happened to be Tsunade. The said Gondaime Hokage looked around in confusion as she hadn't been summoned like this by her student in the longest time before her gaze landed onto Naruto and his condition. She instantly went to her motherly medic mode and began working on his arm as Sakura and Shizune took care of the easier for less life threatening injuries.

Tsunade had to bite back on her lip as the injuries on his arm were extensive. Whatever had happened to her godson had managed to damage him down to the cellular level and the only she was sure that could do that Kyuubi's charka hearing from Jiraiya about Naruto's first transformation into his four tail form. But somehow they boy managed to damage his arm to such an extant that if it wasn't for Kyuubi she would have had to amputate. Scanning over his arm one last time, she gave a few more patch ups before wiping the sweat on her forehead. "That's all I can do. Kyuubi will have to heal the rest, but all the damage to his cells is gone. Now will someone explain to me how in the fuck did this happen to my godson?!"

Almost every male backed away from the hot headed Hokage knowing what damage she could do when pissed. Both Akira and Yugito looked at each other before nodding at one another as Akira brushed Naruto's cheek gently as Yugito set his head into her lap. Turning to the Hokage, she placed her hand onto her forehead before the woman could react and showed her the memory of their battle and what damaged Naruto to such an extent. Seeing the memories flash through her mind, she instantly understood before growling lightly at the pervert for teaching him a technique like that in the first place. "I see... Thank you for showing me that... And brat, if you do something like that again I'm going to make sure you don't get out of the hospital for a _**long**_ time."

The emphasis on long made every flinch in pain and knew she could pull it off. After all, Tsunade wasn't the best medic in the world for nothing. The only two that didn't were Akira and Yugito as the latter stroked her hand through Naruto's spiky hair while the former had laid her hand down on his chest with her eyes looking into Naruto's. "Don't do something that stupid again koishii. Next time we night be as lucky and we may lose you."

Tsunade's eyes widened hearing this and seeing the small kiss Akira gave Naruto. She half expected the blonde girl to say something, but she instead nodded in agreement as her hand stroked his cheek gently. This surprised her even more knowing what the Konoha's marriage laws were and knew the only exemptions were being the last of a clan and/or being out of the village for two years. While Naruto had indeed fulfilled the last requirement, he did not have a clan to rebuild and would be looked down on by many of the clans in their village for having two wives. Sure his father was the Yondaime but he wasn't from a clan either even though both had learned the Hiraishin which could actually be turned into a family technique but that would require it to be passed down to a third generation.

As Tsunade was panicking over what she heard, Naruto looked his two loves in their eyes before nodding as he curled up into Yugito's lap. He was tired as even though he was going to be okay, it had taken a lot out of him to stay awake this long. But he would stay awake a little while longer as he wanted to get a few words in with his new loves. "I won't my tenshi. I won't do it unless there is no choice and it is to protect your lives." Akira glared at him not wanting him to use it again, but knowing it was the best they were going to get she nodded. Yugito blushed seemed a little put out at Naruto's angel commit which he sensed before chuckling lightly. "Don't worry hime, she's my angel and you're my princess."

Both girls blushed madly at this before looking at Naruto and smiling lightly at him. Only he could be so optimistic about the situation and what just happened. But seeing his face turn to a more serious note, both picked up on it and began to worry. "Tenshi, hime... When I was hit by that explosion, my life passed through me eyes and now that I'm thinking... I've come up with an answer. I know we haven't known each other for very long... But if you would let me if everything works out... To be with you in holy matrimony."

Once more Tsunade was thrown into a fit as both girls' looked at him in shock. Surprisingly it was Yugito was the first to recover as she shifted his head out of her lap before she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I would like that, my king."

Seeing Yugito accepting what Naruto had said, Akira smiled before leaning herself into him and kissed him on the lips as well before kissing her blonde haired lover. "I'm glad that both of you agree with me finally. After this is over, we'll head to the Waterfall and get married. I don't care if it is before my birthday or not... I just want to be with both of you."

"Ahem?" Tsunade spoke as she looked at both the girls clinging onto her godson. "As much as I hate to brake up this special moment, you both are laying over my patient and godson. And every decision has to go through me before it is thought about being done..."

"Baa-chan... stop. I've already made my decision. If it keeps me from reaching my goal to become Hokage... then so be it. I will not let... My best chance... for happiness... to escape..." At the end, Naruto's eyes were flickering off and on before he yawned deeply and feel asleep against Yugito's legs.

Tsunade frowned hearing this. Even knowing that his life in the village wasn't all that great, she was kind of hoping that Naruto could have found someone that would have genuinely loved him inside of it. She had noticed that Sakura's feelings were changing to that of more then friendship with Naruto and would have probably seen if the two could have worked as a couple. But now, seeing Naruto curled up against these two girls from the Cloud and Waterfall, she felt powerless to stop it. But that was her motherly instinct out weighing her job as Hokage. Closing her eyes, she shook her head before opening them and looking at the two girls. "If you two dare break his heart, I will break every bone in your bodies. That boy is the world to me and I will not see him break once more."

Akira nodded hastily, almost a little too hastily in her opinion, while Yugito gave her a soft nod as she began combing through Naruto's hair once more. Seeing that they understood her, she turned to Shizune and nodded. "Reverse summon me please. The elders are going to be pissed that I was called out of a meeting to heal Naruto... But I will keep his... relationship status a secret. We don't need those bastards trying to break up what he so desperately needs."

Shizune bowed to her master while she agreed completely at what she said about Naruto. Just as Shikamaru said before even if it was cliché, if there was one person that deserved to have a happily ever after, it was Naruto. "Yes Tsunade-sama... I'll summon you back..."

"And you have a new mission. Both you and Sakura are to stay here and act as medics. The Akatsuki will soon come in full force and they'll need everything they can get. I'll send reinforcements, but I don't know how much I'll actually be able to send that can help." Tsunade interrupted as she looked back at Naruto and sighed.

Seeing that she was ready now, Shizune bit her thumb and reversed the summoning sending Tsunade back to Konoha. Once she left, she sighed lightly before a slight smile crossed her face as she looked over at the threesome. "Little brother, I hope this works out for the best for your sake."

And with that she turned and began to set up the new base camp with the rest of the group.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, there is the fourth chapter of United. I hope you liked the battles this chapter as I had fun writing them. As for Tenchi's 'Jet Pack', I based it on the fact we have no clue what it can do and I was being creative. It has something to do with steam as we can see, but nothing else is really known. Other then that, if you have any other questions, please drop them off in a review and I'll answer them ASAP. Peace out.


	5. Heart Breaking News

**A/N:** Yes, another chapter of United. I am determined to finish this story and it has quickly risen to my favorite story. Not only to write but to sit back and read after I finish. It isn't very long as once this chapter is over it is half way finished as there is only ten chapters planned along with three lemons. There is just one thing I have to say, I'm going to use Pein as Pain's name as it originally was spelled that way and I've gotten into the habit of writing it. I just don't see why they had to change the E to an A... it worked better the first time around.

**Warning!! There is sexual content in this chapter, so avoid if you don't like it.**

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Naruto hated this. He hated it with a passion. Every time he was hurt, he was always over watched and kept under tight guard. It wasn't as bad as Sarutobi would only come in and check on him every couple of hours. When Tsunade became the Gondaime, it worsened as she kept a vigilant eye out on him along with Shizune. Now he had Sakura and Shizune coming to check on him every few hours along with two worried fiancées that slowly began to eat away at his sanity. While he loved them, he wasn't a child and could take care of himself. And it was his arm hurt, not his freaking legs! Why couldn't he get up and out of his room?!

What really annoyed him was the two Iwa jinchuuriki. Before they had disliked him and stayed their distance but now they were checking up on him and going over battle strategies with him. While it was a start, why did it have to be when he was injured? Riki would come up with Kirabi every now and then and inform him what was going on so he could still be kept in the loop, which his medics were keeping him out of pissing him off even more. At least Gaara only checked up on him once a day and hadn't stuck around too long either time.

But for the moment, he would bare with it as he just woke up and was feeling a lot better then he had in years. And the fact that his head was in Yugito's lap while Akira was lying next to him improved his mood far better.

Yugito smiled lightly at her blonde lover as she brushed her hand through his spiky hair. She was happier knowing that her master had come last night and fixed Naruto's seal and was why they were looking over him so much. Sure they knew he was okay, but it couldn't hurt to be sure. In fact her master had even slept in the other spare room to stay just in case the seal began to malfunction. While they hoped it wouldn't, there was always a chance that it would. Sighing and shaking her head, her eyes widened as the door opened to reveal her master. "AHK! Kihana-sama! I'm not decent!"

Kihana had a large sweat drop as she saw Yugito panic and then use her male lover's face to hide herself. Shaking her head, she spoke in a soft voice to calm her student down. "It doesn't matter young one, I've seen you in worse exposure. But I am sure your lover would love it if you didn't use his head as a hat rack, if you catch my drift."

The said blonde eyes widened as she looked down and sure enough, she had put Naruto's face right between her twins. And seeing that she was only wearing a bra at the moment meant that Naruto was getting a very, very good view of her cleavage. Blushing madly just as Naruto was, she quickly jumped up and grabbed her shirt nearby and put it on while Akira stayed latched to Naruto underneath the blanket, mainly because her night wear wasn't very appropriate to meet company with. Shaking her head as Yugito was panicking; Akira spoke to calm her down. "Yugito it is alright. It's not like she hasn't seen it before as she has trained you. Us on the other hand… We'll just stay hidden under the blanket."

Another sweat drop fell from Kihana's head as she was coming in to expect Naruto's seal once more. But seeing that her student's other love was indecent at the moment made things a little more difficult. As she was trying to figure out whether to wait and let them get decent, Naruto got a better look at her having not seen the woman before. She had golden locks braided to her hip and crystal blue eyes that shown brightly with the rising sun. She wore similar clothing to Yugito making it seem if she was the one that Yugito based her attire on except she had black shoulders and a green torso. Also, the radiant red jewel on her necklace caught his attention, but it was her face. It was like his except without the whisker marks and fifty years older. That made him wonder as the last person he knew that looked like him ended up being related to him and that was the Yondaime.

Before he could think on it more, Kihana shook her head before stepping over to the two. "Well, I need to check and see if I corrected the seal Minato had made and the damn toad fucked up." Understanding what she was saying, Akira wrapped the blanket around her before moving and sitting on Naruto's lap just in case he became too stimulated.

Not even going to try and understand why the girl did that, she sighed lightly as she kept from reacting. This was her grandson in front of her, yet just like with Minato she couldn't interfere in his life. She knew that if she had kept either she would have killed them before they reached ten as she was not the caring type. She would admit she had softened as of lately especially with her training Yugito to become a seal master, but her and children just didn't mix. She felt guilty every day she wasn't with Minato or her grandson, but it was for their best interested. They did not need to know of their clan's past after she wiped them off the face of existence.

Shaking her head, she lifted his shirt up and began examining the seal. She could tell that her son did a very good job with the seal as it was almost perfect in every way. In fact, she knew it was even better then her best work. A small smile crossed her lips glad her old lover gave Minato the scroll of seals she wanted him to have. She growled lightly as her animal instincts began to seep into her body but she quickly forced them out as Naruto was not ready to deal with their clan's true downfall. Taking a deep breath as she calmed herself down, she lowered the shirt and nodded. "My over-seal has been set. Please refrain from using too much of the beast's chakra for a couple of months. Only use it when you absolutely have to. Now I must leave… Yugito, if you would come with me please. I have something to give you."

Yugito nodded as the shirt over her night gown kept her decent and followed her sensei out of the room and into hers. As soon as she did, the room lit up in a light blue color indicating that she had used a privacy seal to keep anyone from hearing what her sensei was about to say. Wondering what could be up, she was about to walk over and find out when Kihana growled out at her in an animalistic voice. "Don't! My instinct is acting up. That is why I must leave."

Yugito's eyes widened hearing this having seen her master only lose control over herself once before. Seeing this, Kihana pulled out a small scroll before unsealing a larger scroll along with taking out another small one before placing them at the side of the room as she didn't trust herself to keep from lunging at her student. "The large scroll is the list of all the seals I have made. Both you and the boy can go through them as they are yours to learn and pass on now. My time is at an end, they need to be in the hands of the next generation of seal masters."

"W-what?! Master, what are you talking about?" Yugito said in worry seeing the look on her master's face and tried to walk next to her only to be snarled at and barely dodged a swipe at her face. Looking at her master in shock, Yugito backed away as she neared the door in case she could not remember herself. "M-Master?! What's wrong?!"

Kihana growled loudly as she looked at the girl in front of her. Her blood was calling out to her, but she did not want it. She wanted the boy's. Trying to shake off her instincts, Kihana fell to one knee and started panting heavily as her body began shaking. "I can't stay here any longer. I will only kill my grandson… And I don't want that to happen. Yugito, please give your male lover the scroll… It is for him and him alone. I'm sorry my child… I just can't stay."

And with that the privacy disengaged and the window was suddenly open with Kihana no longer in the room.

Yugito looked on in shock, not sure what had happened. She knew of her master's blood and knew how dangerous she could be, but she had never truly seen her act that way towards her before. So why now of all time would she be so vicious. And why did she say grandson then give the scroll to Naruto… It dawned on her as she slowly began to piece together everything she knew of her sensei. _'Naruto is her grandson… But then why was she never there for him?! …Wait. I remember her saying she had a child, but she was forced to put him in an orphanage because she was losing control of herself and wanted his blood. She said he was a shinobi but never said what village, so I never knew which village he ended up in. Only that he was the best in the world when it came to seals…'_

Her stops came to a stop as there was only one person she had ever heard her sensei admit who was better then seals then she was. The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. And Naruto was from Konoha and she called him her grandson which meant that Naruto was… "The Yondaime's son… But then why did Naruto not tell us?!"

Wanting her answers as she was being thrown around in loops, she picked up both scrolls before marching into their guest room. Setting down the larger one, she threw the small scroll at Naruto who caught it as he looked at her in wonder as Akira, who now was somewhat decent wearing her tank top over her fishnet shirt. Not even giving them a chance to ask her what was going on; Yugito sat in front of Naruto with her legs crossed. "Why did you never tell us that you were the Yondaime's son?"

Naruto winced at this as he gave both girls a pitying look. He could see Akira was looking at him with some shock but it was mostly expected when he used both signature techniques of the Yondaime. Yugito on the other hand had a hardened look that he could not decipher. He winced more at this hoping this wouldn't become a problem in their relationship before taking a deep breath as he brushed his hand through his hair. "I didn't really want anyone to know. While he is my father and all an I'm proud to be his son, he was also the one that cursed me with the life I have. I didn't tell either of you because I wanted you to see me as me and not his son."

Akira quickly understood his reasoning but a part of her was still hurt that he hadn't told them before. Yugito on the other hand softened far more as she understood perfectly why he wanted to be seen as him. It was all he craved during his life was to be seen as him and not the fox and with people learning he was the son of the Yondaime a lot of people would be swayed to think of him as his son and not him. Closing her eyes, she reached out and placed her hands onto Naruto's before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It's okay. I can understand… But I have learned something else about your family. Your grandmother… Is my master."

She could see the shock in his face but it slowly turned to anger and she knew exactly what he was planning on doing. Keeping a firm grip on his hands, she nudged the scroll into his hands as she looked him in the eyes. "Don't Naruto. Your family… Has a bloodline, but that same bloodline is its weakness. You'll learn it once you learn what it is when you read the scroll. I know your family has relatives and in fact the Inuzukas are a branch of your family, the animal instinct. I believe the scroll she gave you will go into more detail about it. I believe I know what animal your instinct is based on, but I will wait until you read the scroll."

Hearing Yugito's words, Naruto slowly unrolled the scroll in front of him after undoing the blood seal and began to read through it. As he was about half way through, his eyes widened as he nearly dropped the scroll but continued reading. As he finished, he rolled the scroll back up and closed his eyes as tears began to water his eyes. Saying nothing for a few minutes after he finished reading the scroll had both Akira and Yugito worried as they inched closer to him when he finally spoke. "Now I finally get it all those moments when I felt like an animal was controlling me. It wasn't the fox, it was my inner animal. The seal keeps Kyuubi from ever taking control, but it doesn't stop my animal instincts from doing so."

Sighing in relief that he was talking, Akira sat on his lap and curled up against him as Yugito crawled behind him before leaning against his back. Knowing what the two were doing, Naruto smiled lightly as he held Akira closer to him before sighing lightly. "I guess it does make sense. She couldn't look after me or father as her serpent instincts would want our blood… Seeing that we are birds. But I don't get why she would kill our entire clan the way she did… It was as if she didn't… Didn't care. Did she ever act like that around you, hime?" At the end he turned to Yugito with a questioning and frightened look on his face.

Yugito shook her head and sighed as she laid her hands down his chest and into Akira's hair to softly stroke it. "Yes, she showed me her aggression many times but never acted upon it. Today, she nearly did and I was ready to run to… Kirabi. He was with me during my training with her and whenever her instincts took over, Kirabi appeared and she would instantly calm down. The fear of his Ushi-oni kept her inner serpent in check and it wanted nothing to do with it. I really did want to run to both of you, I truly did but somehow I knew it would only make things worse. I was glad she regained control of herself and left as I knew I wouldn't be able to make it if she had attacked."

Before she knew it, she was wrapped into two firm hugs as Akira quickly jumped up and had gripped her tightly as Naruto turned around and did the same. Feeling both hugging her, she sighed deeply and smiled at both before grinning as she flipped them onto the cot with her on top. Both were blinking at her as her hands slowly snaked their way to both of their chest but all was stopped once more as a gruff voice spoke in the corner in a poof of smoke. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have some business to attend to with the pup."

All three's eyes widened hearing this and pulled out kunais and littered the corner of the room with them, only to see an elderly toad jump over them and onto the window railing and held on for dear life. Naruto's eyes widened instantly recognizing the elderly toad and bowed to the toad. "Sorry Lord Toad, I did not know it was you."

"Eh… Don't worry about it. I've had worse happen." Pa spoke as he jumped back onto the floor, glad that nothing serious was injured or take away from him. Both girls looked at Naruto strangely as they had never seen him bow to anyone before and now he was bowing, to a toad of all things! Neither were taking it very well as tick marks appeared on their foreheads. Pa of course noticed this and shook his head as he knew Naruto acting this way caused that affect on people. "I see Jiraiya taught you his ways boy, but at least you found true love. Now onto the reason why I was called here."

Taking a deep breath, the elder toad closed his eyes before opening them and looking at Naruto dead in the eyes as he sat up on his knees. "Pup, Jiraiya is dead. Killed by the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein."

For the third time in his life, Naruto felt as if the world around him had begun to crumble. The first time was when he learned of Kyuubi sealed within him and the other was when his heart shattered during Sasuke's retrieval mission. Now the man he had looked up to and had trained him for the last three years had died against the Akatsuki. He felt his stomach drop to an all time low as the first man to truly train him had given his life to try and protect him. Just as it almost always happened in the past, someone he cared for left him. "No… Not sensei."

Pa sighed as he knew this was going to be difficult for the boy, but he needed to know and step up to take his place. "Pup, as much as his lose hurts, it is not the end. We toads will miss Jiraiya, but we still have a new hope for the future. You are that hope boy and that is why tomorrow you will come to my home in the morning. Time is short and we don't have any to waste and we will have to cut your week here short. I am sorry as we planned to give you two extra days but with this alarming turn of events we have to act quickly. I'm giving you the rest of the day to say goodbye to the rest. I've already informed everyone about the weakness of the remaining members, but you will be coming with us to learn how to stop Pein as you are the only one that can."

Both Akira and Yugito gasped hearing this while Naruto looked at the elder toad in shock and voiced his opinion. "W-What?! If Jiraiya-sensei couldn't beat him, how in the world can I?! I only have Hiraishin and I'm still trying to master it were it will be useful in one on one fights and he will know about it making it harder for it to be him! With my best weapon in my arsenal useless, how do I beat someone that killed my sensei and the first ever to truly train me?!"

To the teen's surprise, Pa did not flinch or even show any kind of reaction. Instead the elder frog looked Naruto straight in the eye. "I do not know if you can or not the way you are right now, pup. All I know is Jiraiya had faith in your abilities as I quote him near the end of the battle after Pein told him he could not win. _I know I cannot, but there is one that can. One that will rise in my place with strength beyond even the Yondaime Hokage. All he has to do... is believe._ …He believed in you pup and I'm not going to go back on my word to train you in the sage arts. He firmly believed that you have had the power all along to defeat even the toughest of enemies; you just had to bring it out. And he wasn't talking about the fox sealed within you."

Naruto was dumbfounded as he looked at Pa, who was still looking him in the eyes. Jiraiya had shown him that kind of faith? Was that why he went all out in their spars against him? Did he truly believe that he was the one that could replace him when his time was done? And if so, why didn't he tell him before as while Jiraiya was critical in him, he always voiced his confidence in him. And why couldn't he use this strength he was talking about if it wasn't the fox?

As if seeing this through his eyes, Pa turned to Akira ignoring that she was somewhat indecent at the moment. "Girl, Jiraiya mentioned that you have the power to view and take others to view people's minds. Can you do so?" Akira nodded as she looked over at the toad then Naruto having a feeling she would be asked to go into one or the other's mind. Pa nodded hearing this, before turning to Naruto. "Then I will ask you to take all of us to watch a memory that Naruto does not remember and was the reason Jiraiya has the utmost confidence in the boy. Jiraiya used a technique that transferred the memory to me, but I'm afraid I cannot access it without Naruto. I would like to see it to know why myself as I see nothing but a spineless kid that needs to grow up."

At the end Naruto was narrowing his eyes dangerously as if asking the toad to say that again. Just as Pa was about to add more insults to what he said, Akira nodded as she gripped Naruto's hand as Yugito gripped her shoulder, not wanting to be left out of something that dealt with one of her lovers. Seeing this, Pa nodded as Akira touched his forehead and all were sucked in.

Standing in a completely white clearing, Akira was looking around in shock thinking she did something wrong before an image of a clearing in a deep green appeared. Not understanding as she always had gone through a door before, Pa answered her confusion as the others looked around. "It was set up so that if someone were to enter my mind they would witness this memory. Now stay quiet so we can watch."

Just as he finished, both Jiraiya and a beaten down Naruto appeared in the middle of the clearing, the former speaking in a commanding voice. "Come on Naruto! You can do better!"

Before Naruto could even respond, he was savagely punched in the face and driven into the ground. He attempted to push himself up but found Jiraiya's foot slamming onto the center of his back made it impossible as a loud crack was heard. Naruto's scream was heard throughout the clearing as he tried to scrape his way out from underneath Jiraiya's foot when they suddenly heard him say something but his lips didn't move. _"Come on Naruto. I know you are stronger then this, but what is holding you back? Dammit, I don't want to get too rough without figuring out what triggers it. Better call this a day before he really gets hurt."_

Removing his foot, he drove it into Naruto's stomach sending him rolling into the sky before falling a few meters away from Jiraiya. But even then they were wondering how come they could hear Jiraiya's thoughts as they weren't watching this in first person view. Before they could ponder that, Naruto slowly picked himself up panting as he glared at Jiraiya before sliding himself into his stance. "Naruto, let's call it a day."

Naruto growled at this as chakra slowly began to swarm around him as it gathered more and more. "I will not quit! Not until I can finally hit you!"

Jiraiya was put on the defensive and was surprised as Naruto should have been practically drained but it seemed that was not the case. Getting annoyed quickly that the brat was somehow faster after he should have been slower from the kick he delivered the brat; he slammed his fist into his solar plexus that would put him out. Naruto flew back from the blow and slid onto the ground and began coughing heavily, even a few with some blood mixed with his saliva. Seeing this, Jiraiya sighed as he walked over to Naruto. "Stay down and rest. We can continue tonight if you wish."

Shaking his head at his stubborn student, he walked past him when he noticed the leaves around them beginning to swirl around them madly. Feeling a chakra spike where Naruto was at, he began to wonder what was going on and turned around only to see Naruto standing up with a dark blue aura of his own chakra surrounding him. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes seeing this before his eyes slowly began to widen as the chakra began expanding around him as Naruto's eyes opened and electricity within them seemed to be flowing madly as he looked over at Jiraiya. "I'm not finished… Not yet. I still… have more… To go!"

The chakra around Naruto spiked as it started ripping the grass and ground around began to give way as his aura expanded drastically. Jiraiya stepped back as his surprise became evident, not expecting such a power surge from Naruto. _"What's going on?! One moment he was about ready to pass out and now he's stronger then ever! And that chakra… It feels like there is so much more where it is coming from. Is this what Sarutobi-sensei meant by saying Naruto already had the power to surpass him; he only needed to find it? … Minato… Is this your work somehow?"_

As Jiraiya was trying to find answers, all but the elder toad looked surprised. None more so then Naruto as he couldn't remember this ever happening but now his memory was slowly beginning to return and it was becoming clear to him. Pa just looked on, though he wouldn't admit it he was slowly becoming impressed as the boy in front of him was far more worthy then he let on to be. Now he just had to finish the memory before testing the boy himself.

Back to the memory, Naruto's chakra had seemed to make out before one more burst erupted from him as he rushed towards Jiraiya as fast as he could run now. Being unable to counter such a quick burst in speed, Jiraiya only was able to avoid the punch before the next repaid the favor and slammed into his solar plexus. Growling loudly, Jiraiya back handed Naruto with far more force then he had attended and the boy skidded on the ground as the chakra around him receded. Not expecting such a burst from the boy, Jiraiya sighed at himself as he was caught off guard before walking over to Naruto's unconscious form and shook his head as a warm smile graced his lips. "Brat, if I didn't know better I would think that sensei was right in choosing you as his first successor to become Hokage."

Then the warm smile on his face suddenly became perverted. "That way Mune-hime wouldn't have to leave the onsen so much and I could gaze upon her gorgeous bod all day."

There were four thuds heard as the memory ended as they all face faulted at what Jiraiya had said. All four grumbled as they stood up before Pa shook his head and looked over at Naruto. "Boy, you have forgotten what it means to be a toad sage. I will reeducate you on that when I take you home tomorrow, but rest for now. I will be back here in the morning, be ready to leave by eight." And with a poof of smoke, Pa was gone leaving the three of them to think.

Both Akira and Yugito looked over at Naruto trying to figure out what he was going to do when a knock was heard at the door. Not wanting to be indecent in front of others again, both girls went into the bathroom to change clothes and wash up as the door opened to reveal both Roshi and Teyaki. While that was an odd pair, Naruto let the two in as the girls' hatred for Teyaki lessened, as long as he kept his hands away from them. Motioning them to sit, they did so besides Naruto who was now sitting at his cot once more. "So what's up for you two to come up here at the same time?"

Teyaki winced at this while Roshi remained passive but on the inside was raising his eyebrow at Naruto knowing that the toad had came and told them of Jiraiya's fate. Whether he liked him or not, losing one's sensei was a crippling blow as there was a parent/child connection after years of training and getting to know each other. Shaking his head as this was the way he would cope with it, he would not say a word. Teyaki on the other hand looked at him in slight shock and a little fear as he did not want to be the one that told him his sensei had died. "You've heard right?"

Naruto's eyes darkened at this but nodded as he tried not to pay too much attention to it. He was lucky that his angel and princess were quickly at his side and attempting to comfort him having been ready to do that earlier before they showed up. Smiling lightly at them even if it was a little forced, he turned back to Roshi and Teyaki. "I know, and I will be leaving here tomorrow for a week to train in the Toad Arts. Inform the rest that I will leave tomorrow. If they wish to come up here, that is fine but I don't think I'll leave… I have too much to think about right now. And nurse nosey and nurse Tsunade-remaded won't let me leave anyways." As he finished two squeaks were heard as both ran back down stairs.

The other four occupants of the room sweat dropped at what happened before shaking their heads, not really wanting to know why they were listening in to them. Shaking his head and standing up, Teyaki was about to walk out when he noticed Roshi was still sitting down as his eyes gazed at Naruto. "Naruto, while I do not like you I respect you because you have the wind's respect. I listen to Mother Nature and she tells me what is happening and the wind is whispering something for you. And I believe it is not a good omen. It says that the one with its favor is in danger from the lighting's favored. And I've noticed that there has been an increase amount of electrical surges to the north of our location. And there has been a stench of snakes that has been blown by the wind to inform the lighting one was here."

Tensing up as he heard this, Naruto's eyes flashed red as Kyuubi's chakra attempted to flood into him only for it to be pushed back by the strengthened seal and Naruto's will. Standing up, he removed the cast on his arm before testing to see if it worked properly by creating a Rasengan. Seeing that everything seemed to be right, Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously before he jumped out of the window and onto the tree tops. He was not going to let this opportunity pass. This would end; one way or another.

As he left, the door busted open with Sakura looking around hearing the window open only to see Naruto was gone with both Akira and Yugito jumping out to chase after him. Seeing this, Roshi furrowed his brow before shaking his head. Sakura narrowed her eyes and gripped him violently by the collar and was ready to start shaking him. "What did you say to Naruto run like that?!"

Roshi sighed at his position and thought about his options. He could not tell her, but then she would more then likely beat him into a bloody pulp then beat him some more or he could tell her. Sighing once more, he went with option two as it would be less painful and he rather not have to be healed only to be beaten more. "The wind whispered to me that the lighting favored was here to take the life of the wind favored. I warned Naruto of this and he raced head on to meet what the wind said his best friend, but his worst enemy."

Sakura dropped Roshi hearing this as her eyes widened knowing exactly who it was before jumping out of the window and following the other three to help with what was about to happen. Seeing this made Roshi furrow his brow more before standing up. "Teyaki, inform everyone to head north. There is about to be a battle of two unstoppable wills. But will it be lighting or wind that will be victorious…" And with that Roshi jumped out the window and chased after the rest, not wanting to miss what was about to happen.

Naruto raced through the tree tops, not even feeling it when the branches slapped his skin harshly and leaving bruises from the speed he was traveling. He knew where he felt him to be. Only one person he knew had that feeling and he was going to meet him head on, even if he had three gooneys with him this time. Bursting from the tree lines as his chakra pulsed, he pulled back his fist as he gritted his teeth before yelling the name of the raven haired teen in front of him. "SASUKE!"

Just as he reached the raven haired boy, the four jumped back and Naruto's fist crashed into the earth leaving a notable crater as if it was hit by a small scale bomb. Sasuke narrowed his eyes seeing this as chakra flowed freely around Naruto in amounts far beyond what they should have been after training under a Sannin. Seeing Naruto slowly standing, his eyes caught his and noticed the electricity burning in his eyes as his chakra level began to rise even higher then before as the ground started to be torn asunder beneath him. Not letting this effect him, Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eyes as his Sharingan came to life. "Naruto."

The three with Sasuke looked back in forth between the two, wondering what was going on before the red head growled not liking that Sasuke was paying more attention to him that he had gave her the entire time. Letting her emotions get the best of her, she marched forward as her crazed side took over. "What the fuck do you want shit stain?! Never mind, I don't care! Get the hell out of here before I rip your balls off…" She wasn't allowed to finish that sentence as a sai found its way into her stomach.

Akira glared dangerously at her before shoving Karin off her sai. But before the downed girl could even groan in agony, a foot was placed on her throat by a growling Yugito as she glowered at the girl. "Never, ever threaten _**OUR**_ future husband like that again! Do you understand?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as they tossed Karin aside as soon as she nodded. The dobe had picked up two rather attractive women that were a few years older then they were but couldn't get hitched with them because of Konoha's laws. Just as he was about to point out the obvious, his eyes narrowed further as he noticed a seal appear on Akira's stomach while he could sense another on Yugito's. Seeing that both were jinchuuriki themselves, things just became a little harder for him as they would step in if he was close to taking Naruto out. As he sensed both Juugo and Suigetsu preparing to attack, he placed his arms in front of them. "No outside interference. I want this to be a clean fight, so do _**not**_ let anyone intervene until our fight is over."

Hearing this, Naruto attempted to walk in front of his two fiancées even though both gripped his shoulders not wanting to let him go. Sighing at them, Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke as he spoke in a far more commanding voice then he used on them before. "Hime, tenshi, do not interfere in this fight as well and keep the others from doing so. I know Sakura will so keep your focus on her and if you have to, have Kirabi hold her back when he arrives."

Looking at their love as he walked past them, both caught the electric glow of his eyes and let go. This was something they could not stop, but they sure as hell could change the results. Grabbing his arms once more and pulling him back, both Akira and Yugito pressed their lips against his and each other and this time did not break the kiss before letting go.

"Please, don't do anything stupid." Akira said in a soft voice as she was resigned to this happening.

Yugito nodded as she looked at her lovers and gripped Akira's shoulders tightly. "And do not lose."

A smirk crossed Naruto's face as he nodded and turned around just as Sakura burst through the trees. She would have attempted to stop this, but the rest of the jinchuuriki had arrived thanks to Teyaki. Gripping her shoulders tightly, Kirabi shook his head. "This has to happen. There is no stopping these change of events. This fight has to happen here and now. Whether it be win or lose, this is more the just a fight. This is to prove themselves to each other, but more importantly, themselves."

Sakura looked panicked hearing this and tried to struggle out of his grip, but Kirabi held firm as he motioned for her to watch as Riki jumped in front of Zabuza's sword and pointed Shinyami straight at Suigetsu. "Suigetsu you worthless piece of shit! I know why you are here and I will tell you right here and now, I will not let you touch my sensei's sword. So if you want it, prepare to face the full force of Shinyami's and my power!"

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes noticing the youngest member of the seven swordsmen of the Mist and was about to head over to him when Sasuke gave him a violent glare not to do so. Not wanting to piss off the one that freed him and held his life in his hands, he obeyed even if it was unwillingly. He just didn't want to die at the Uchiha's hands.

Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke's Sharingan spun madly as they tried to absorb the information that was pouring off Naruto in ways when Naruto did something he was not expecting as he reached up to his head band. "Sasuke, there is something that has been eating away at me ever since our battle at the Valley of the End. Why did you not finish me off when you had the chance? You could have gained the Mangekyou then and could have avoided this entire fiasco. But you didn't; so why?"

Not having expected that question, Sasuke thought about answering it for a moment. He toyed with the fact that it would eat away at Naruto during the fight there for holding him back and that was not what he needed. He needed someone that could test him before he faced Itachi. Looking Naruto dead in the eyes, he spoke in his normal, stoic voice. "You're right, I could have but I didn't. At the time I wanted to believe it was because I didn't want to stoop to my brother's level, but that wasn't it. Killing you then, would not have been honorable as you were not in control of yourself. I wanted to kill you as yourself to prove we were equals. _… _But there is something more_…_ Something that told me that we are destined to do this forever."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he pulled off his Konoha head band. "I see…" Before anyone could react, he threw his head band into the dirt at Haku's and Zabuza's grave. "Then let it been known right here and now _Uchiha_! We are not equals and you will learn that when this is all over. You pain is only a fraction of mine and don't you forget it! Yet I never betrayed our village even after the years of living with the hatred of being a _murderer_ even if I was only the container of the accused! While our pain is similar, it is miles apart!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as this and quickly dashed in not wanting to hear more when Naruto delivered an upper cut to his jaw before back handing him into the ground where he was originally standing at. "Stay put and listen! I'm not even close to finishing yet! You had a family that loved you even if they were rough! You had them for seven years! Well guess what, _Uchiha_?! You had seven years of love but not only that, you had a family to support you when things got rough… But you know what I had… **NOTHING**! I had nothing other then the old man Hokage's and old man Ichiraku's kindness over twelve years! Twelve fucking years Sasuke! You try living for twelve hellish years with almost every single person in an entire village hating you as much as you do Itachi and wishing for your death! Do you get me, _traitor_!"

As Naruto finished his rant towards the youngest Uchiha, all the jinchuuriki's opinions of him rose and quickly. The two far beyond the others were Roshi and Tenchi having the least amount of respect for him. Whipping the small amount of blood on his lip, Sasuke stood up and looked Naruto dead in the eyes uncaringly. "Are you finished?"

The aura around Naruto increased drastically as his anger began to slowly call upon Kyuubi's chakra, only for something else to answer. Whatever it was though, Naruto did not care as his chakra began to soar around him as the wind picked up just as he rushed at Sasuke moving at speeds that the Sharingan user could barely pick up. But he had and managed to move to the side of the strike for his chin once more and struck Naruto in the chest. But it didn't seem to affect him as he swung his arm back and caught the top of Sasuke's hair in his hand as he ducked and threw the Uchiha into the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this as he picked himself back up. This Naruto was not the same Naruto two and a half years back. This Naruto knew the feeling of pain but not only that, this Naruto was far stronger.

Not even wasting a second, Sasuke charged Naruto only for the blonde to charge back and drew back his arm and threw it at his face. Sasuke quickly reacted and grabbed his fist as he sent his free hand to Naruto's face only for the blonde to block it was well. Growling lightly, he tried to push back only for Naruto's head to crash into his head and he had to admit, that was one area Naruto beat him in. The strength of his head. Breaking the grip, he flipped back and sent a few shuriken at him before pulling out his chokuto only to see Naruto block the shuriken with an almost invisible blade. If it wasn't for his Sharingan, he wouldn't have noticed it but now he was at a further disadvantage seeing that Naruto had a sword of his own, but the question was did he know how to use it.

Naruto answered that question as he sped towards Sasuke with frightening speeds and before Sasuke knew it, he was hissing as pain as a deep cut from his left bicep to his shoulder before he rolled out of the way. He had barely seen Naruto and have avoided that strike just enough to keep it from being fatal. This was something else he wasn't expecting from the blonde that had been so cheerful in the time he knew him. He was aiming to kill, not hurt or injure, but to kill. Seeing this, he knew he had to stop with the measure up. Naruto was going straight for the kill so he had to as well.

Seeing that Sasuke was no longer going to hold back, Naruto put away Kamikaze as there was only one way to bring this fight to its optimum. Putting his hand in front of him, a blue orb began to form in his hand and seeing Sasuke quickly catch him do this went through five seals and the sound of chirping birds filled the air. Looking at his old friend, Naruto stood straight and looked him in the eyes. "From this point on, no more talking. Now come!"

"Good memory." Sasuke answered back as he held his Chidori in hand before charging Naruto. _"CHIDORI!"_

Not holding back any longer, Naruto answered back as he charged with his Rasengan in hand. _"RASENGAN!"_

For a third time the two techniques clashed as lighting begun swirling around them as the Rasengan drilled into it. The two teens poured their chakra into their jutsu to overpower the other. But the problem quickly was seen as Naruto had far more chakra pouring into his Rasengan then Sasuke could channel into his Chidori. Just as he realized this, Naruto raised his chakra higher with a primal scream as he poured more into his ball of chakra. The lighting was forced back as the Rasengan quickly out matched the Chidori sending Sasuke flying back as Naruto raced to him, not giving him a second to recover.

Soon as the Uchiha landed, Naruto was on him as he dropped a hard elbow into his stomach just as Zabuza did here three years ago. His eyes narrowed as the Sasuke he hit dispersed into numerous amount of snakes before growling as he placed his hand behind him and grabbed him by the ankle as he tried to land a blow to his hip. Seeing Sasuke throw shuriken at him in such close range, Naruto smirked as he dropped to the ground with an old favorite seal. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

The entire path way was covered with clone after clone but Naruto wasn't done yet as they all quickly attacked the Uchiha prodigy. He attempted to battle a few, but then he noticed something about the odd smile on Naruto's face as the clones glowed before erupting. Naruto escaped with a flicker to Akira, who threw her kunai down seeing what he was doing and smiled at him as he rushed back into the debris.

Sasuke was getting pissed. No scratch that, homicidal. Naruto was keeping him on the ropes as he just didn't know what the blonde was going to do next and it seemed that Naruto knew exactly what he was going to do. Had the toad sage really trained him that well or did Naruto find tendencies that a lot of people have an exploit them. He was no fool and knew he had them as well and it was getting on his nerves as Naruto seemed to be picking them apart one by one. But that and he managed to escape his own explosion even though the only was to do so was to either teleport himself somewhere else or fall off the small cliff they buried the two at. Not much of a choice.

Growling as he let his anger get the best of him as his curse seal flared to life. The black flames covered his body as his eyes gained a darkened tint to them. But before it could completely take over, he felt something go through his chest after flicker of light. His eyes widened as the marks began to recede as he saw Naruto holding the sword of wind, stabbed through his chest just centimeters from his heart. "Sasuke, do you understand the difference in levels we have. You could give Itachi a run for his money, but I will give the leader of the Akatsuki his when my training finishes."

Stabbing the blade further into Sasuke's chest he was tempted to twist it as he forced Sasuke into the ground and this was the scene all were witness to as the dust began to settle. Not caring in the least, Naruto kept Kamikaze firmly in Sasuke's chest as he placed a kunai at his throat. "Do you see the difference now?! This is the difference in our power! You fight for only your own selfish desires while I fight for everyone, but more importantly, those closest to me! The ones that make my worth something!" As he looked at Sasuke, he dug the kunai in a little deeper before calming himself. "Uchiha Sasuke, by the laws of Konoha you are either to be brought in or killed with your head cut off and your body burned. Which path will you rather choice as I'm fine with either."

Coughing up a small amount of blood, Sasuke slowly began to feel weaker and weaker at the moment before realizing that chakra cuffs had appeared on his wrist and ankles and he cursed as the demonic things would drain his chakra and only leave him with enough to survive on. But hearing that Naruto would kill him without hesitation was something he did not expect once more. But something about his eyes caught his attention before he noticed both the two girls slowly walking towards him. He was fighting for them, not himself. Closing his eyes, he spoke in a defeated tone. "I will be taken in."

A small smile graced Naruto's lips hearing this before pulling the kunai away from his throat and pulling Kamikaze out of his stomach. Sasuke grimaced at the pain but bore with it as Naruto turned his attention back to him. "That's good as I rather not kill you, old friend. But I also have a proposition for you to listen to as well. I will take the chakra cuffs off if and only if, you agree to help us fight the Akatsuki when they come for us. If you do so, I will throw in a good word and get baa-chan to support it so your sentence will be lighter. Now, what do you say? Do you want to rot in jail and have some nurse put a hose into your love maker and drain your semen so the Uchiha clan will be resurrected or do you want to recreate it yourself after taking out that bastard?"

Thinking about what Naruto said, he flinched at the tube in his penis and made a mental note for that not to happen to him. Putting that aside, it was a pretty good deal and he still got to face off and kill Itachi. There was only one problem, why was Naruto being this lenient. "Why? Why are you doing this for me?"

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them and looking at Sasuke with a small smile on his face. "Because the stuck up Uchiha that I called my brother is still somewhere within you. Now let's get you looked at. Sakura, he's yours to deal with." Sakura nodded and rushed over to Naruto and looked at Sasuke for a moment before kneeling besides him with a small snarl on her face. Seeing this and knowing that Sakura would be delivering pain to Sasuke during this, Naruto turned to his Uchiha brother. "I will only release the chakra cuffs when I place a Chain of Life seal on you. You will be bound to both Akira and Yugito and if you get within a hundred feet of them, your ass will be dragged back through whatever is in your way. Now, try not to hurt him to much Sakura."

The pink hair medic nodded lightly as she cracked her knuckles before slowly getting to work as he noticed both Suigetsu and Juugo had fled with Karin and shook his head. He didn't really want to deal with Sound shinobi at the moment. Closing his eyes as everything was slowly getting to him today; he disappeared in a flicker of light and appeared besides the cot having left a special kunai by the pillow. As he did so, tears began to water into his eyes and fell freely onto the pillow as his fist crumpled up the sides of it. "First I lose the old man, the I lost Sasuke but now have brought him back, I lost my own heart that day and now my sensei! What more can be taken away from me?! I couldn't handle it if I lost both hime and tenshi! They're the first ones to ever show love to me and losing them... I would rather die and be without them. I rather let myself take the burden so they could live. I must let them go to protect them..."

Before he could finish his head was driven into the pillow before being spun around by a pissed Yugito as Akira walked into the room, not sure what just happened. Before Naruto could defend himself, Yugito gripped the collar of his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes in both anger yet with a touch of worry. "Do not _**EVER**_ say that again! We both love you too much to even let you think that letting us go can help us! And if you ever, _**EVER**_ start doubting that again, I personally will castrate you, understand?!"

Luckily no one else had heard her screaming as Akira used a privacy jutsu to seal off the room from the outside world. Having understood what Yugito said, she was about to walk over and give Naruto a piece of her mind when Yugito suddenly kissed him. Akira felt slightly put out at this but feeling the passion Yugito was putting into her kiss, she knew what she was doing and sat next to them as they broke the kiss and spoke in a soft voice. "Naruto, please never think about leaving us again. I love you far too much and I know Yugi loves you just as much. We both rather see the end of this world then a world with you because in this short time... You've become..."

"Our shining light in this world full of darkness." Yugito finished for her partner as she looked up at Naruto with streaming eyes.

Naruto's face softened seeing her like this and the words were making him feel slightly better. He still has his doubt on their safety and he voiced this. "I know, I know... But I still fear for you. Almost everyone I've cared for has either bit the dust or suffered in someway for treating me with kindness."

Akira sighed as she leaned into him before kissing lightly on the mouth as she let her hands stroke his cheeks. "I know, but we still love you and will stick it out with you. That is what being in love is about. Sticking through it till the bitter end as you never know when your happily ever after will come. We will stick through it with you, if you will let us and not push us away. We love you Naruto and will go through anything with you. Just please, please don't shut us out when we can help."

Looking at his angel and princess, a warm smile crossed his face as he smiled and leaned up and kissed both gently on the lips. Seeing the content looks on their faces as he wrapped his arms around them, his smile grew as he whispered lightly to them, not knowing the barrier was up. "I won't let you two go and even think about it. I do not know why, but you have become so precious to me over this last week. Maybe it's because I was desperate for love or that the two of you are just right for me. It may be both or another reason all together, but I do know one thing. I love both of you very, very much. To the depths of my heart to beyond the heavens."

Both girls blushed deeply hearing this before a small smile crept up onto Akira's face before she whispered in Yugito's ear. Naruto couldn't catch what she said, but the said girl stood up and walked over to the door before locking it and turning back around as she gripped her tank top and pulled it off in one smooth stroke. Blushing as he saw this, he was about to ask what they were planning when he noticed that Yugito had pulled her shirt off and dove in for a kiss. Naruto was too stunned to think at the moment and he kissed the blonde back, who moaned into their kiss as his tongue slipped into her mouth but broke the kiss seeing Akira slowly pulling on both his and Yugito's pants. "What's going on here?!"

Yugito silenced him with a quick kiss to the lips as her hands slid into his pants and slowly pulled them down as Akira successfully had taken hers off. Moaning lightly feeling her taking Naruto's pants off as well, she looked down at Naruto as lust filled her eyes. "Shush my king. We just want to give this to you before leaving. Something may happen between now and when you get back, but we want to give this to you to make sure you come back to us. ...And we want to give this to you to show that we truly want to be with you."

Before he could question what they were going to give him, he had a pretty good idea what it was when Yugito pulled off her gloves and the bindings around her arms before ducking to his stomach. His eyes widened as he felt a pair of hands reach into his boxers and he attempted to get up, but backed himself into the wall quickly leaving his two miffed lovers looking at him before Yugito crawled over to him and kissing him deeply as Akira crawled right behind her. "Naruto, it is okay. Just let us do this for you. We both want it, so please, please just let us do the work." At the end, she crawled next to Yugito before slowly sliding his boxers off.

Soon as she did, Yugito's hands darted downwards and began stroking him automatically making her smile lightly hearing Naruto's muffled moan. Not wanting to leave her out of the mix, Akira shifted to where she was behind Yugito before pulling off her bottom piece and slowly sliding her point finger into her. Hearing Yugito moan in surprise at this made Akira smirk before she slowly brought her head down to her entrance and slowly began flicking her tongue at her lower lips as she began to slowly pump the finger into her tightening box.

Moaning and breaking their kiss as her eyes began to daze over, Yugito looked at Naruto before looking down seeing his decent sized member rub against her stomach as she pumped it gently. Being caught up in the moment and wanting to please both her lovers, Yugito ducked down once more to his stomach as she began to breathe heavily onto his erected member. She knew what to do, she just wasn't sure she could match what Akira could do as her lover did learn how to do through practice on her set of fun-tools. Having more and more stimulation as Akira's tongue was slowly playing with her entrance, she breathed on his hard-on a little longer while stroking it as she thought if she should actually go through with it.

Nibi had not shocked Naruto once any time he touched her or vice a versa, so did the cat accept him as potential mate? And if so, why not tell her as the cat whole heartedly agreed with Akira being her mate and told her as much. It was strange, the cat hadn't said anything as of lately as if something was wrong. Just as she thought about, a surge from her stomach pulsed within her as her lust took over and she took the head of Naruto's member and began to suck on it gently. But did not last long as her rough tongue flicked out and licked and swirled around his head as she stroked him harder and faster while taking him deeper into her mouth.

Naruto was gasping and moaning lightly as Yugito worked on him. While he had to admit that Akira was far smoother, but Yugito's mouth had an exotic feel to it giving him a wonderful feeling and making up for any inexperience she had. That made him wonder what experience Akira had, but remember her uses of toys in the memory she gave him of the two, he blushed madly before moaning as Yugito continued working more and more each second and for good reason. Akira was now diving into her box with her rather long tongue with three fingers joining the action. Really feeling left out not having the reach to do anything to make Akira feel better, he placed both his hands on top of Yugito's head and stroked her hair wildly as he began to feel close from her quickened pace.

Akira knew both weren't going to last very long. While Yugito was inexperienced at oral on a male, she had more then enough work on her so she could use her tongue very well. Add in the fact that her tongue had a very unique texture to it, she knew Naruto would blow soon especially with her working Yugito up so much. Smiling as she wanted to taste her female lovers juices once more, she dove her lengthened tongue into her wettening entrance and attacked a bundle of nerves she knew that would get Yugito to blow and quickly. After a few quick licks, she was mildly surprised that her neko had released so quickly but nonetheless she swallowed her released while lapping up the remains of what left.

Moping slightly that she released before even getting Naruto to do so, Yugito redoubled her efforts as she slowly forced her him into her throat. To her surprise she took him in quite easily as if she had no gag reflexes. Shrugging as it made no difference, she continued on with her work as she sucked and slurped on Naruto's pulsating member. She knew that he was probably getting close as she had him in her mouth for a little bit and had been going at it pretty hard for a good portion of the time. Feeling him pulse in her mouth, she readied herself for a flood as Akira mentioned it being a lot and took out his erection till the tip was left in her mouth and stroked him the rest of the way. Then the viscid liquid hit the roof of her mouth making her nearly chock as she was not use to the texture or taste, but she swallowed as it wasn't too horrible.

Taking him out with a plop, Yugito panted lightly as she looked up at Naruto with lust filled eyes before turning to Akira as she shimmied out of her remaining clothes. Her eyes gleamed as she was ready to pounce her other lover when she walked over to Naruto and led him back to the cot. Being put out by her actions, she was about to growl when Akira motioned her over and she followed her lead as Akira was probably the most experienced in that area having to be trained in it by her sensei for she took the jobs that most kunoichi avoided. Unsure with what to do as Akira laid Naruto on top of it, she noticed her female lover shake her head as she sat herself just underneath his erection and looked over at Naruto and shifted her eyes to her to give him some sort of message.

Seeing that he didn't catch it, Akira sighed lightly and shook her head. While she by no means was experienced as she had never taken a guy, she did happen to read a lot and knew all about how to do it. Sighing as she was going to have to take over for them until she got Naruto reading Icha Icha, she took his still erected member in her hands. While she knew that this should not be the case and the guy should by all means be recovering, she knew Naruto could perform multiple times thanks to a certain fox demon's regeneration rate and the fact it felt whatever Naruto did, meaning it was having fun right now.

Shaking that out of her system, she slowly placed him at her entrance and slid herself on him. She gasped loudly as the feel was far different from any of the toys she used. While she knew this it would feel warm and much harder, the completion she felt was unbelievable. Add in that he was reaching all the way inside of her and she felt like she was in heaven. Panting lightly, she looked over at Yugito before smiling as she kissed her before whispering what to do in her ear.

Know understanding what was going on, Yugito smiled as she had a feeling Akira wanted the first run with him. After all, Naruto was introduced into their love life because of her choice. Doing as Akira told her, she slid onto his chest while facing Akira but made sure he had a good view of glistening entrance before she deeply kissed her bluish-green haired lover.

Naruto was confused at was going on, but his lust took over as Akira began to grind herself against his hips while kissing Yugito. He reached up and gripped Yugito's bottom before diving his head into her entrance lapping away. Hearing her eep in surprise before moaning along side Akira, he smirked as he dove his tongue into her and swirled it around as Akira picked up the pace a little. He groaned at the feel as all of this was new for him and the only thing that was giving him any help on what to do right now was Icha Icha: Make Out Tactics that Jiraiya forced him to read.

Moaning as she rid Naruto at a constant pace, Akira was enjoying ever single moment as she deepened her kiss with Yugito as her hands reached up and began to massage and squeeze her breasts. She knew her female lovers weakness as she fondled her breasts while giving them a slight pinch. For Yugito, her breasts were extra sensitive and if you gave them just the right amount of attention, the blonde haired girl would do almost anything. She smirked as she noticed Naruto diving into Yugito's box at a faster pace then before as she grinded her hips against him more. She knew she didn't much time before her release and was going to make sure she wasn't the first of the three to give in.

Yugito moaned into her kiss with Akira. Naruto was doing a wonderful job and she knew she was at the edge again. Mentally she frowned at this as it would be her second quick release, but she put it aside as she was in too much of an euphoric state to care at the moment. It wasn't helping either that Akira was toying with her breasts and she really didn't have much to play with as she rubbed Akira's small chest with her hands. Feeling her release coming, she tried to hold on but just couldn't.

Lapping up her release, Naruto knew he was close as well as Akira's pace had picked up far more then it had moments before. Even still, he continued licking away at his blonde lover's entrance as he saw Akira's eyes cloud with lust as she broke the kiss with Yugito and was moaning freely. Gritting his teeth as he felt himself beginning to churn, he attempted to hold it back but with a renewed pace from his bluish-green haired lover forced him to give in.

Akira pulled back her head and moaned loudly as she felt his seed spilling into her. Having never felt the feel of a male's release, her release finally came as her walls clamped down on his ejaculating member, squeezing the last few rounds out of it. A small amount of drool escape from the corner of her lips before she rolled off him with dazed eyes. Seeing her be worn out by only one release had Yugito worried as she moved from Naruto's chest and over to her side, but Akira quickly put a stop to her worry. "It's... alright Yugi. It's just... a whole new level... And it tires you... out faster." Smiling as she saw Yugito's questioning look, she pushed herself up and kissed her deeply on the lips before whispering to her once more, but this time Naruto did catch what she said. "Go ahead... And try it. You'll love it..."

Frowning lightly at her as it didn't seem fair that Akira would only get one release the whole night, a smirk crossed Yugito's face as she had an idea. Moving to Naruto and whispering to him so that the other girl couldn't hear, she laid on her side before laying her head onto Akira's lap as Naruto slid behind her. Akira frowned seeing this as she was really tired, but when Yugito motion for Naruto to go ahead, her eyes widened as Yugito's tongue dove into her entrance.

Yugito's body felt on fire as her rough tongue dove into her female lover's entrance. Naruto's intrusion while was a new feeling for her as well, was something she could get use to. While she truly thought she was a lesbian as she only found other girls attractive, after this week with Naruto she knew that wasn't totally true and once he hilted within her she could only moan as her thoughts were confirmed. Making sure to pay attention to Akira, she lifted her leg so Naruto could have better access and get deeper while moaning at the intense feeling that was coursing through her.

Naruto quickly gripped Yugito's risen leg as he was getting plenty of information on how to do this. He was unsure why the fox was so eager to help him, but he wasn't complaining as he was a novice in this area. He would take all the help he could get and he made sure to check the books Jiraiya left him as he knew they would help. Pumping himself in and out of his blonde lover, he quickened the pace as he felt himself getting deeper into her with each stroke and could feel the same barrier that he could feel within Akira every few pumps.

She no longer cared that she was tired. Yugito's tongue could do that to her as it found her nerve cluster and was attacking it without remorse. Adding in that she had not fully recovered from Naruto being within her, she was already about to climax. Gripping her own chest and massaging it as she looked at Naruto and Yugito go at it, she moaned lustfully as she couldn't wait for another turn. She knew it wouldn't be tonight, but some other night she would get the chance. Not caring, she released into Yugito's waiting mouth as the girl continued striking her nerves.

The fire coursing through Yugito was putting more effort in getting her female lover to release to make it even in her books and ignore that she nearly drowning from the flood of her juices and the remnants of Naruto's. With him pounding her and hitting her cervix every stroke now, she just didn't care as she was about to release from his treatment. She wanted this to go on forever, but just as Akira said; she knew she would be too tired to go again. It really was just a different feel then her lover's toys. Giving into the feeling, she released as Naruto continued spearing her until his juices shot into her causing her eyes to widen from the sensation.

After a few moments, all three were curled up to each other under the sheets with small smiles on their face. None spoke as the look on their faces took care of all the words they could say. For now, they would just rest with one another and let a new day come as they were now truly one.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the lemon as that was the hardest part of this chapter to write. Any questions or commits, leave them in a review, okay? Also Power of Three and Darkness have been updated, so don't forget to check them out if you like either of the stories. Peace Out.


End file.
